Traveling the world with you
by Hopjesvla
Summary: There's a tenth member of the fellowship: Aragorn's pupil! She grows very fond of his best friend, a certain blond Elf and although she won't admit it to herself, she might be falling in love with him too!
1. Before I start, character information!

**Hey guys!** This will be a fanfic about the Lord of the Rings and it's Legolas.

Let's start with the Fellowship of the Ring and we'll see how far I'll get with it! ;)

This story is about my OC character Mÿne.

The rating is for the blood and violence, just to be safe :) Won't want any problems now do we?

So it's going to be a Legolas love story, and so there will be lemons (and action ofcourse, what would LOTR be without it?).

Let me say this last thing very clearly:** I DO NOT OWN LOTR OR IT'S CHARACTERS AND PLACES, I ONLY OWN MYNE. **

So, before I begin my story I'd like to give some basic information about Mÿne.

She is named after the flowers (Simbelmÿne) from the tombs in Rohan. shelived happily there with her parents (Eorin was her mother and Beothor was her father) until she was 8 years old. A group of orcs came and attacked the little village. Her father went to fight, but died in battle. Mÿne's mother told her to hide in the forest until this was over and she too went to battle, with an old axe. She too was killed. The orcs were burning down the village when Mÿne heared rustling behind her. She picked up a thick, broken branch and held it up, ready to strike at whatever creature might come out. It turned out to be a group of men, cloaked and with bows at the ready. They shot the orcs and didn't seem to notice the little girl in front of them. When all the orcs were shot, the leader noticed her and decided to take her with them for a short while. Mÿne felt so safe and comfortable with them, she chatted, sang, ran and climbed trees with the youngest men of the group. However, the leader was planning to leave her at another village, saying she would be under good care with a nice family, but Mÿne didn't want to leave them and followed them. After 3 hours they'd noticed her, hiding in the bushes a few feet away from them and demanded her to go back and to never follow them again. One of the other men came forth and told them he saw a great ranger in her, seeing how she followed them and how she wasn't afraid of being in the woods. He promised the group he would take her under his wing and would 'raise' her to a fine ranger. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and she saw him as her older brother.

In the years that passed he learned Mÿne how to handle a sword, how to fight and to track down orcs. Mÿne learned very quick and even Aragorn was impressed. At night, when he lit a small fire, he'd tell her stories about old times and when he was young. She enjoyed them very much and dreamt of great white shores and king and queens. Mÿne knows about Aragorns past and his 'feared' future. However, she still finds it stupid that he doesn't want to be king.

"I mean, look at all the things you could do! You will give me a part of your land, won't you?" she said once. He'd just laugh and shake his head.

"What? Just a small piece, come on!"

But he'd never answer it. They've been to Gondor once, but they stayed one week and decided to move away from it because there were too many orcs.

They also have been with the Elves for a while, visiting Arwen and Elrond. Mÿne loves them like an aunt and uncle, with their wise sayings and advise. Elrond learned her how to heal little injuries with plants and Arwen taught her how to speak Elvish and to read, since she hadn't get that kind of education in Rohan. Mÿne watched hers and Aragorns relationship blossom and thought they were perfect together. But it worried her though, Aragorn was human and would die at some point. Arwen was an Elf, what would happen to her if he died?

Now she's in her mid-twenties. She still has her Rohan-blonde hair and her emerald green eyes. She grew fine feminine cruves trough the years and Aragorn had to threaten multiple drunken men to protect her (not that she couldn't herself , but he saw it as 'necessary').

Mÿne is mostly a very nice person, friendly and caring. She like to make jokes with Aragorn and she won't get mad very easily.

Three months before Frodo was set out on his journey with Sam to Rivendell, she went on a little quest with Aragorn to find Gollem, after a request from Gandalf himself.

They travelled one month when they found him near Weathertop, crouched on a stone in the shadows, eating something that looked like a rabbit.

She and Aragorn snatched him and brought him back to Bree, where Gandalf intended to question him. He only got the chance to ask him what he had told Sauron before he bit Aragorn, jumped out of the window of the Prancing Pony and fled.

**Well, I hope you like it and I will put up a new chapter soon!**

**Leave me a review or message me if you have questions or wishes or ideas or anything! :D I'd be happy to read them! **


	2. At Bree

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR IT'S PLACES AND CHARACTERS! I only own Mÿne :) **

The rain poured over Bree as Mÿne walked to the biggest inn of the town, the Prancing Pony. Her hair was plastered all over her face and her clothes were soaked, but she was smiling nevertheless. She liked rain, it made her feel fresh and it washed away her worries. Her wet cloak swished around her feet as she turned around the corner and saw the inn.

Aragorn had asked her to keep a little look out at the maingate for two hobbits.

"They will be mere childeren in your eyes, with big hairy feet." he'd said with a sinister grin on his face.

So there she went, but she hadn't saw any hobbits. She walked up the wet stairs of the inn and gave a strong pull to open the big wooden door. She was instantly greeted with a warm gust of wind, music and roaring laughter. Her smile widened, that's what she loved the most about inns, everybody seemed so carefree and relaxed.

Mÿne pulled back her hood and shook her head, sending waterdrops everywhere. She gave a short nod to the owner, Barliman Butterbur. He frowned shortly at her and seemed to be lost in thoughts. Mÿne shrugged, he always had been absentminded so she didn't really pay attention to it. She walked to the back of the inn, to a dark corner where Aragorn sat. He made quite a strange impression, sitting in the dark, his eyes only lit by his pipe. She sat down next to him and lowered her voice to a small whisper.

"I didn't see them at the gates, they might be still on the road." she said.

"No. they're here." he said stern.

Mÿne frowned, "How do-"

"There over there." he said, cutting her off and pointing with the end of his pipe toward a table in the middle of the busy room with four little boys at it. Mÿne's frown deepend. They were told to wait for two of them, besides: boys this age drinking these sizes pints of beer? She looked better at the boys and noticed the hairy feet and some stubbles at one of the boys' chin. One of them got up and walked up to the bar where he ordered another, bigger, pint. He began chatting to other customers and laughing loudly.

The other three boys remained a bit unsure, eating and looking around, sometimes whispering to each other.

Mÿne could tell Aragorn was waiting for a sign to give away the identity of the hobbits, so they wouldn't guide the wrong hobbits to Rivendell.

"The one with the dark curls said to Barliman that his name was Underhill, but I think that's the hobbit we're looking for." Aragorn said.

"He fits Gandalfs description perfectly. As does the other one." Mÿne said, refering to the fatter hobbit next to 'Mr Underhill'.  
>Aragorn extinguished his pipe shoved it back under his cloak.<p>

"I still wonder what he's carrying." she said, thinking back at the conversation they'd had with Gandalf.

_"I have send Frodo on a dangerous journey." Gandalf sighed as he brought his pipe back to his mouth. The light of the fireplace made him so much older and worried. Aragorn ordered another pint and looked at Gandalf.  
>"I guess that's why you wanted to talk to us." he said. Gandalf nodded and the smoke made him cough.<br>"He is carrying something of great value which he needs to take to Rivendell. I might not be in time here to guide him, Aragorn." he coughed again, "Would you-"  
>"We'll wait here for him." Aragorn said grabbing his new pint and taking a big gulp of it.<br>"Good. I knew I could count on you two. But be careful, black riders might be chasing him." he said, and he continued with the despcription of him and his friend, the gardener. __  
>Mÿne looked at Gandalf and putted her pint down. "What does he need to take to Rivendell? I mean, if black riders are hunting him..." she said, dropping her voice. <em>

But Gandalf hadn't answer her question. In fact, after she'd asked it he wanted to speak to Aragorn in private. She went to get a room in the Forsaken Inn, across the Prancing Pony and when she came back Gandalf was talking about fireworks and some weird guy named Bilbo and his birthday.

Mÿne was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the hobbit at the bar laugh.  
>"Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my cousin form me mums side." the young hobbit at the bar said loudly, pointing at the hobbit who called himself 'Mr Underhill'. The hobbit at the bar took another big gulp of beer. That's when Frodo got up and made his way the the other one and grabbed his shoulder.<br>Mÿne watched him fall and then something very strange happened. He vanished!

The small amount of people who saw it gasped and grew quiet. Mÿne blinked her eyes a few times, as every one of the customers who saw it but Aragorn sat up immediately. Suddenly the hobbit reappeared. He looked bewildered and the customers gasped again. Aragorn got up and rushed over to him, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him upstairs. Mÿne looked around the room to look if someone noticed, but the customers were drunken and soon distracted by a song that was sung in a corner of the inn so she guessed it was okay. She turned around and quickly got up the stairs, pushed open the door where she heard Aragorn talk and got in. Aragorn had drawn his sword. Mÿne frowned and looked confused from him to the shuddering hobbit, who turned around at her entry and backed away a few more steps. He had big blue eyes which were looking scared at her.

"I'm not going to harm you." she said shortly, shooting a curious and wary glare to Aragorn.

Mÿne hadn't even said that or the door flew open again, revealing the other three hobbits, armed with a candle and a frying pan.

"Let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks!" the fat one yelled.

She had to admit, he looked pretty funny when he was angry, but he also looked very serious. Aragorn putted away his sword and looked at Mÿne. She caught his look and turned around to the hobbits and their poor 'weapons' in their hands.

"We do not intend any harm. I'd put that away if I were you." she said to them. They first looked at each other, unsure, but put their things on a nearby table. She found them somehow cute, those little guys with their curly hair and big hairy feet.

"I know what you carry with you." Aragorn said, and everyone looked back at Frodo again. Mÿne saw the poor hobbit grow pale and instantly grab something on his neck. "I also know what hunts you and they won't stop until they have it."  
>Mÿne thought about the black riders and then it struck her. Black Riders out to Bree? After this hobbit carrying something valueable? It couldn't be...<p>

She stepped forward, grabbed Frodo by his collar, he yelped and the other three hobbits came in action immediatly, they picked up their weapons and ran over to her. She quickly pulled up the necklace Frodo wore and looked at a small golden ring dangling before her eyes. She stared at it, as it swayed from right to left. A heavy feeling was rushing over her. Her eyelids dropped a bit and she felt drawn towards the Ring. Was she imagining or did the Ring actually whisper her name and asking her to take it? She frowned, released the necklace and putted Frodo down. The other hobbits surrounded him immediatly, pointing the frying pan and the cadle at her.  
>"So I was right." Mÿne muttered, falling back a few steps and looking at Aragorn, "Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

Aragorn sighed, "I promised Gandalf I wouldn't."

"Gandalf?" Frodo said, jumping as he heard his name. "We were waiting for him! Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I don't know where he is. He told us to come and wait for you here and guide you further if he couldn't be here himself." Aragorn said.

"How can we trust you?" the fat hobbit said, glaring at Mÿne.

"You cannot." Mÿne said, "But we will guide you to Rivendell and back if necessary. Trust needs to be built... Frodo, I sincerely apologize for what I just did. I just had to...confirm something. Tell your bodyguard to take it easy." Mÿne said, looking back at the glaring hobbit.  
>"His gardener." he mumbled.<p>

Suddenly a high pitched scream-like sound was heard. It was still far away but it had send shivers down Mÿne's spine.  
>Black riders.<p>

"Mÿne, go with them to the Forsaken Inn, I'll be right up." Aragorn said to her, looking around the room. She nodded and pushed Frodo out of the room. The other hobbits bumped off the stairs after them. Mÿne pulled up her hood as she waited for all of them to be complete with all their belongings. She ushered them through the crowd, pulled open the big door and pushed them out in the rain. She led them to a little, dark and sinister inn at the other side of the road.

"Where are we going?" the youngest hobbit asked in a high voice, "Where are you taking us?"

Mÿne pushed her index finger on her lips to make them shut up. The heavy rain of earlier was reduced to some light veil of mist and coldness. Still, she could sense that there was more to it than rain. As if someone was watching and casting this weird misty and cold rain. She pushed open the heavy door of the Forsaken Inn and let the hobbits get in. It was nothing like the Prancing Pony. This inn was nearly dark, lit by a few candles, almost empty and seemed cold. The owner, who was playing cards with one of the few customers, gave her a disturbed look. Mÿne looked at him, cocking one eyebrow and he nodded. She had been here before and knew the owner. Not really a nice guy but he wouldn't betray a paying costumer. While pushing the hobbits up the creaky stairs, she thought about Aragorn and what he was doing.

They came at a dark hallway, she looked at the light underneath the doors, found one door without light and pushed it open.  
>By the light of a few candles, the hobbits plopped down there bags and cloaks and took place on the beds that were standing in every corner.<br>An uncomfortable silence fell. Mÿne settled the candles in its holders, next to the door.

"Barliman told me that man was a ranger, called Strider." Frodo began, breaking the silence, "But who are you?"

"My name is Mÿne." she said shortly, "I'm also a ranger. Aragorn is my teacher." she gave them a look. They looked so scared and unsure, shivering on their bare hairy and dirty feet.  
>"Why don't you go and wash yourselves? We can talk later." she said, nodding towards the bathroom. The four hobbits nodded in agreement and went to wash their face, hands and feet.<br>Mÿne took place on the windowsill and looked at the road beneath her. She thought about the ring. The One Ring...here! She grinned slightly. Her mind drifted off thinking about what would happen if she'd took the Ring for her own. What power would the Ring have? Maybe she could use it against Sauron. Maybe she could use it to wash away all evil in the world and rule herself! She would ask Frodo to let her hold the Ring agai-

"Mÿne!

She jumped and looked around bewilderd. Aragorn was looking at her, worried. She blinked her eyes at him, feeling dazed and confused.

"It's the Ring. It's getting to you already." Aragorn stated, looking at her, fear in his eyes.  
>"N-No, it's nothing. I'm just a bit tired." she lied. Aragorn saw through it, he knew her better.<br>"Listen, remember Gollum? He used to own the Ring. It consumed him and poisened his mind. Look what has become of him! Don't get seduced by the Ring, Mÿne."  
>With huge eyes, Mÿne looked at him. Gollum, that nasty, skimpy and ugly creature? Is that what happened when someone owned the Ring? She didn't want that! She could already see herself as a Gollum, rinsing and mumbling, with only three strands of hair plastered around her skinny body.<br>Aragorn stood up again, making a fire in the fireplace to warm the room.  
>Guilt washed over Mÿne as she saw the hobbits come in.<p>

"Why are there four of you anyway?" Mÿne said to put her mind at something else. She might have sound a bit harsher than she intended to but only Aragorn noticed it. Must be another side-effect of the Ring.

"Well, we actually bumped into each other on the way here." the youngest hobbit said, "I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin!"  
>"Or just 'fool of a took'." the other one said grinning, "I'm Merry. We went to raid farmer Maggot's vegetable field, but we got caught so we fled and we bumped into good ol' Frodo and Sam here."<p>

Mÿne nodded and looked at Aragorn, who was standing next to her, looking at the road.  
>"You might want to get some sleep while you can." he said grimly.<p>

**That's it for now, sorry guys! Keep watching out for the next one and review or message me with any questions or comments!**


	3. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS AND PLACES. Only Mÿne is mine :) **

Mÿne could barely sleep that night. The hobbits had taken all the beds so she had placed herself on a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. She had drifted off to dark dreams.

_She was standing out on a ledge, looking over a landscape that looked very much like Rohan. A man, covered in shadow stood beside her, looking at the lands underneath them. She wanted to look at him, but she couldn't get a better view of him, not even when she squinted her eyes. _

"_All of it is yours." the man said. Mÿne was surprised by his low and whisper-like voice. It was somehow pretty scary. The man turned to her, the shadows moving with him, sounding like the rustling of a tree. He held up a necklace with the One Ring on it. Mÿne had to hold back the urge to stretch out and snatch it from his hand. "This can be yours too..." he said as he held the Ring higher. Once again Mÿne found herself awestruck by the Ring. It was so perfectly gold, so shiny and it held such great power... She reached out to get it, but the man pulled the necklace and the Ring back. Something like a light chuckle escaped from him._

"_You must know one thing..." he said, holding out the Ring again. Mÿne looked at the Ring, trying to block out its slow and dark whispers. Suddenly she was surround by fire. Panicked she looked at the man before her, who was still chuckling a bit. She tried to find an escape from the ring of fire surrounding them. Her eye caught the Ring again and she saw Elvish inscriptions of fire on it. The Ring must have had some sort of hypnotic spell over itself, she just couldn't get her eyes of it. She walked forward, reaching out again to comfort the Ring with her tender grasp. It was so close now... so close that she could actually hear it talk to her. She couldn't understand anything of it, the language was foreign to her but she didn't care. The Ring was all she cared about. _

_Until a sharp pain had hit her in her stomach. Her eyes shot open as she looked down, seeing a blade of a sword sticking out of her. She trembled and looked at the man before her. _

"_The Ring is traitorous." he said, pulling his blade out of her. She had been seduced by the Ring so heavily that she hadn't hear him draw his sword. She tried to ask him 'why' but she couldn't get herself to it. As the ending tip of the sword left her body, she collapsed on her knees and tried to fight of the arm of the man, who was picking her up. She felt her weight being lifted and for a second she could see his dark eyes when he lifted her high enough. After that she fell and kept falling trough rings of gold and fire into the never ending darkness. _

It was still dark outside when she woke up. She was panting slightly, still on the chair she probably fell asleep on. Mÿne closed her eyes again to recall her dream. 'The Ring is traitorous'. She knew, hadn't Aragorn warned her? Wasn't the thought of Gollum enough to keep her from the Ring?

She couldn't force herself to get back to sleep, for a while she just lied there, thinking about her dream and the Ring. Finally she'd decided to neglect the Ring as much as she could, it would be brought to Rivendell. The sooner, the better she thought bitterly.

She wasn't comfortable anymore in her chair so she stood up and joined Aragorn at the windowsill, who had been awake all along. He was just sitting there, lost in thoughts. He gave her a quick smile as she sat down.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Mÿne shook her head, deciding not to tell him about the dream and the Ring. "My mind is too restless to get any. And you?" she said.

Aragorn nodded to the road outside, "I'm waiting and watching." He stood up and grabbed something from his pockets. Of course, his pipe.

Mÿne watched as he stuffed it with some leaves and lit it with a candle. He sat back on the sill, waiting.

Mÿne looked around the room. It was far too small for her liking. She rather lived outdoors, underneath the trees, watched over by the stars and listening to the rain ticking on her tent. She sighed and placed her forehead against the cool window. She hadn't noticed how warm she actually was until now. Suddenly movement caught here eye. Black figures on big black horses came riding down the road.

"They're here." Aragorn whispered in Elvish to her, noticing the figures too.

The black riders slowed down and sniffed. They stopped. Mÿne held her breath as she watched them get of their horses. The horses were restless, stomping with their hooves and snorting loudly.

"Even the Witch king came." she whispered back, when she saw the tallest black rider get off his horse and standing on front, looking around. Mÿne and Aragorn hid behind the curtains, so they wouldn't be noticeable. They could still see the black riders though. Mÿne chewed on her bottom lip as she watched how the black figures pushed open the heavy door of the Prancing Pony, like it was a piece of paper, and storm in, swords at the ready.

She already pitied Barliman. She gave Aragorn a quick look. He didn't look back.

"What are they?" said Frodo suddenly, standing behind them and looking down at the last black figure entering the inn across the road.

"They used to be kings." Mÿne said sadly, looking at the dark horses outside, "Sauron gave each of them a Ring of Power. They were blinded by it and it corrupted them, making them no more than ghost-like servants of him." She quickly made a mental note, another reason why not to fall for the Ring.

Frodo remained silent until there were new high-pitched black rider screams. They sounded angry. Aragorn shot a look at Mÿne. She looked back at him, her gaze filled with wondering.

Not long after those screams the black riders came out of the building, pulling their selves back on their horses and galloping away, their screams echoing in the dark night.

Mÿne turned around to look at the other hobbits, now wide awake. They sat up right in their beds and looked scared at the window, as if they were expecting the black riders to fly through it.

They went up early that morning. The grumpy owner allowed them to borrow them a pony, to carry all the packs and food for them. The hobbits, who were still a bit tired, had eaten so much at breakfast that Mÿne was astonished. Not even the dwarfs she'd met ate that much! She'd sat with them at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast, and watched as they stuffed down half of the inn's storage room. Pippin even managed to say: "That's it?" when the owner came to pick up their plates.

They'd left right after breakfast, getting through the gates of Bree and walking off the hill, into a silent forest. It wasn't easy and they weren't fast, with four little hobbits and dragging 'Bill' the pony with them. Mÿne could tell that Sam was growing quite fond of the pony. He walked, stroked and talked with it almost the whole morning. Frodo and Aragorn were walking at the front, Aragorn pointing out the way and Frodo following him, asking him about the ranger life. Mÿne walked with Merry and Pippin, chatting about bars and inns.

"Now, when you come to the Shire sometime, we really need to take you to The Green Dragon!" Pippin said exited.

"She'd never fit in there, Pip. She's too big!" Merry said, head shaking, "No offense of course!" he assured Mÿne right after.

At noon Aragorn called Mÿne with him. She walked up to him and Frodo fell back a bit, but still in range to hear everything.

"Scout the area, I have this oppressive feeling someone is watching us." he said in Elvish, not wanting to worry Frodo or the other hobbits. Mÿne nodded, she had the same feeling when they entered the forest. She rushed forward and walked into the forest, leaving the road that Aragorn and the group were following. Soon they had to get of the road anyway. She pushed back some bushes and walked between the trees, keeping eyes and ears open. Until so far she hadn't met anyone, but that stupid feeling still lingered. In fact, it was even more quiet off the road, in the middle of the forest. As if the birds didn't dare to sing and the trees were too scared to move their leaves.

Usually Mÿne could enjoy this kind of silence, but this was different. Something was off.

**So that's it for now! I even left you a little cliffhanger ;) Hoped you guys enjoyed it! **


	4. Through the forest

**Hey guys, I got a brand new chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy it! Leave me a review if you think something is missing or not right or whatever! :) **

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ITS PLACES AND CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MYNE. Just so you know and I won't get into shitty problems :) **

Mÿne had walked for an hour around the road Aragorn and the rest would be but she hadn't found anything suspicious. Still, that wary feeling lingered. She wasn't planning on returning to the group yet before she had found out where that feeling came from. The path she was walking began to steepen. She had to pull herself up the hill with low branches from the trees, stepping over big stones. She could see Aragorn from her right side through the leaves of the trees, on the lower part of the hill, with Frodo and the other hobbits. They seemed fine, chatting their time away.

Mÿne looked up at the sky. It was getting dark but the night was still far away. It had to be some sort of storm that was coming upon them. She brightened up a bit, _if _someone was following them, they would be slowed down by the rain or had to stop because of it. Hunting down people would be a difficult task when their tracks would be washed away by rain. Then again, they were a slow group...

She suddenly stopped, feeling her heart almost bouncing out of her throat. She had heard rustling before her. With a quick glance at Aragorn beneath her, she took out her sword, picked up a little rock and threw it at whatever was hidden behind the bushes and stones before her. She heard the rock hit something soft and a stifled angry cry. Mÿne sneaked forward, sword at the ready when a creature jumped over the bushes and ran towards her, grabbing her feet and throwing her off her feet. Mÿne hit the ground with a smack, turned around and looked in a pair of big and angry blue eyes in a very ugly face, plastered by a few strands of hair. It was Gollum.

Mÿne backed away from his grabbing hands, picked up her sword and held it at him. He growled angrily.

"If you take one step towards me, I'll cut your throat. Why are you follwing us?" she said firmly. Gollum looked at her with a look that could have killed her but eventually fell back and turned around, to leave.

"Nosy woman wants to know what we want, precious... But we won't tell, no...Stupid men with stupid swords... We'll teach them sometimes... but not now, precious...Gollum! Gollum!" he mumbled and cought. He left, leaving Mÿne confused.

Then a thought struck Mÿne. Maybe she could ask what happened to him when he possessed the Ring. Why he became this...creature.

"Wait!" she yelled, but Gollum was already climbing over a big piece of white stone and disappeared from her sight. She putted her sword away and followed him over the boulder. She landed softly on her feet and ran down the hill, after the ugly creature. She jumped over bushes and stones, fell face forward and got up from the mud. She saw him crawling beneath a bush.

"Gollum!" she yelled, grabbing his foot. She pulled him from underneath the bush and held him against a tree, so he wouldn't escape. She places her free hand on his throat.

"You used to own the Ring, didn't you?" she asked, strengthen her grip.

"Yes..." he growled, "The precious was mine, until the Bagginses stole it from us! We hates them, precious, yes we do! Gollum, Gollum!" he said, coughing his own name.

"What happened? How did you become like this?" Mÿne demanded, knowing that being nice wouldn't do any good.

Gollum growled, "They cursed us...Hated us and threw us out of the village, precious, yes they did!" he spat angrily on the ground and wiggled in her grasp. She tried to put more pressure on his throat but he managed to get free and fled quickly into the forest.

Mÿne sighed, disappointed by the answers Gollum had given her. He had told her nothing. She could make up from the bits and pieces he'd said that the Ring had cast him out of his village. Did it bring bad luck then? She didn't know but that wary feeling had weared off. It was just Gollum following them. She turned around and walked back up the hill, feeling small drops of rain from the sky. In seconds rain was pouring over her and the hills. That and her slight trudging footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard.

She remembered the mud on her face, stood still and looked up at the sky. The rain washed her face clean and Mÿne continued her way back to the group, which would now be near the swamps of Weatherhills. It wouldn't be far from where she was, but it would be smarter to go on ahead and scout the area they would be going to. She turned around and climbed over the big boulder on her right.

The rain made the road slippery and muddy, so Mÿne walked at the sides of it, in the grass. She had put up her hood up and let her feet take her to the Wheathertop. The darkness was falling, letting little stars shine in the far distant. But there was something else shining in the distant. A small point of orange light. Mÿne squinted her eyes to see it, but it was vague and too far away. She doubted between checking it out or continuing her way to Wheatertop. She admitted that she was hungry, maybe it would be the camp of Aragorn of other travelers. On the other hand, whay if it was a camp of orcs or goblins? She chewed on her bottom lip while her stomach growled loudly. That settled it. She slid down the muddy hill and made her way through the dark and strongly scented bushes. She kept her ears and eyes open. She ducked when some birds flew up, scared that someone would notice her. She sneaked through the darkness, stopping at trees to see where she was going and hiding behind bushes.

Softly she heard mumbling. It didn't sound orcish or some sort so Mÿne crept closer. She could see a fire, built up from stones and twigs. Dark figures were being shaded by it. Mÿne squinted her eyes again to get a better look at the figures. They seemed to be wearing hoods, they're eyes glinting underneath it. Some pipes were lit. Suddenly Mÿne perked her head up. They were Rangers. She got up, pushed herself trough the bushes and putted down her hood. The Rangers got up quickly, drawing sword and arrows.

"Don't shoot. My name is Mÿne, I'm a Ranger from the North." Mÿne said calmly. The rangers dropped their weapons and one of them came forth.

"My name is Halbarad, come sit with us, friend. Are you hungry?" he said, gesturing to the camp they'd made. Mÿne joined them, sitting next to Halbarad and a man with wild blonde hair, hanging in curls from his face.

"Why are you alone? These are dark times you know..." Halbarad said, giving her a piece of bread. Mÿne took a big bite of it. It tasted so good after walking, climbing and running all the time. "I'm traveling towards Rivendell. I left with Strider, if you know him, but I went forward to scout the area." she said shortly. It was wise not to mention the Ring.

"Yes, I know Strider. I'm also of the North, and have met him once. He's a strong man so why do you need to scout the area for him?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Mÿne swallowed and felt a sting of panic raise, "We need to give a safe passage." she said shortly. It wasn't a lie and she wouldn't give away her 'mission'. Perfect answer.

Halabard nodded and gestured to his group of men, existing of eight men. "We were hunting down some orc troups. They were traveling towards Fangorn forest... Strange don't you think?" he stopped for a second and looked at his men. "Something is stirring... Dark forces this far in the North, it's not natural, I'll tell you..." he looked around as if to think an orc would grab him from behind and drag him into the darkness of the forest.

The rest of the night they'd talked, played music, ate and sang. The fire was almost extinguished when they went to sleep. Mÿne could take one of the tent of Halbarad's men, he was on watch for the night. Mÿne had crawled into the tent, put the blankets around herself and drifted off to sleep.

**So guys, that's it for now! Hoped you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you like! :) **


	5. Wheatertop

**Here's another chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the nice reviews, they really help me and they keep me motivated! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor it's character or it's places. Only Mÿne is mine. **

**Let's get going with it! **

The next morning Mÿne woke up early. She stretched and let her hands stroke her tangled hair. She'd slept well tonight and was filled with new energy. She grabbed her boots and putted them on, crawled out of the tent and walked up the clearing the rangers made camp at. Dew hung low, just above the grass. It gave the clearing a misty view. Mÿne sat down at one of the lodges around the extinguished campfire and looked up at the sky. The dark clouds had passed and a watery sun was shining. Mÿne smiled, it would be a lot easier to travel today. A flapping sound told her that one of the rangers came out of the tent. She looked around, meeting a smiling face and kind eyes. It was Halbarad. He sat next to her and pulled out some bread from his pockets.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, giving her a piece of bread.

Mÿne nodded, "Better then the last few nights. I spent them in dusty and small rooms."

Halbarad laughed, "A true ranger, I hear." he said, stealing a glance her way. She also smiled and ate her bread.

They had a small breakfast together, chatting lightly about the life of rangers and the weather. Then Mÿne got up, checked if she had all of her belongings and turned to Halbarad.

"I thank you for your kindness, Halbarad. Now I must leave to find Aragorn and the rest of the group."

"It's truly sorry you have to leave, we could have used you. Well then, good luck and until we meet again." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mÿne nodded, turned around and left, making her way trough the bushes around the clearing. Mÿne walked down the hills to find the road again. She turned right at a fork, one path being all dirty and wet and the other one being covered with fallen leaves. She took the path with the fallen leaves, sniffing up the scent of the sweet, wet, forest. It was still quiet in the forest, the only sound being her footstep on the soaked leaves. It didn't take long until she found the road, still slippery and muddy. She walked beside it, looking at the tracks in front of her. Different footsteps could be seen, some bigger than a normal foot, and a couple prints of hoofs. Aragorn had certainly walked here.

She kept walking until she came to the last trees. They were making a sad impression, standing far from eachother, almost dead and dry, revealing a landscape with more hills. There weren't any trees, just heath and grass. She got away from the trees and started to cross the heathery landscape.

The same watery sun from that morning was still hanging in the air. It didn't gave off much warmth, as it was very windy but Mÿne could feel it nonetheless. Also, the sun and the wind had dried up most of the paths and the hills, so walking was much more easier now, and quicker. By noon she'd crossed almost half of the heathery hills. Mÿne decided to take a little break from the constant walking and sat down at the top of one of the littlest hills. The larger hills would give her some protection against unfriendly eyes and it blocked out the wind very well. She sighed deeply, glad to give her feet a little rest. She wasn't hungry though, Halbarad had given her a fine breakfast. Mÿne closed her eyes a little, enjoying the silence when she heard footsteps. She shot up, alarmed, her feet wincing slightly in process. She quickly ran down the hill she'd be sitting on, and flattened herself against it, hoping that she would be out of sight for the most. Nevertheless, she drew her sword, ready to attack if needed. She closed her eyes, focused on the steps getting closer. It wasn't just one pair of feet, she realized. There were two, three, four? Even more? She frowned, hearing voices, softly. She got up slowly, it could be orcs, or goblins, or maybe even worse... She opened her eyes and looked at the hills before her. She couldn't run, they would see her immediately. She needed to strike fast if she wanted to escape. Quietly she climbed back up the hill, her sword ready. She turned almost at the top, running around it. An attack from behind would be the best, they wouldn't expect it. She waited at the side of the hill, listening to the passing footsteps above her. When the last pair of feet had passed, she ran further to the back of the hill, ran to the top and jumped. With a yell she rushed forward, her sword made contact with another one and she looked in a pair of dark eyes.

"We wondered where you've had been." Aragorn said, his sword blocking her attack. Relief washed over her as they pulled away their swords. She could hear the excited yells from the hobbits when they saw her. She hugged Aragorn and smiled sincerely.

"I'm so glad it's you. I thought you were a group of orcs or goblins." she said.

"This far north? That couldn't be." Aragorn said, head shaking and walking forwards again. Mÿne walked beside him and told him about Gollum, (well, she left the part of where she asked about the Ring out) Halbarad and his group of rangers.

"Halbarad?" Aragorn said, "Ah yes, I see now. I've met him once or twice. Fine ranger but he worries too much. As for Gollum, I didn't think he would follow us, but now we know we need to be extra careful." he said, dropping his voice lowly so he wouldn't wake any worries of the hobbits.

As for Aragorn, he told Mÿne that he and the group had slept passed the marshes of Midgewater. The hobbits hadn't liked it, the musqito's and all. Mÿne snorted a laugh and secretly complimented herself for deciding that she'd travel to Wheathertop, not to the group. Aragorn too thought it was a smart move.

"It had could take you hours, maybe days to find us again. It was a good move to travel ahead to Wheatertop." he said, "But you need to work on your attacking skills. I could easily block you..." he added with a grin. Mÿne gave him a nudge in the arm but couldn't help to grin too.

At the end of midday, they'd reached Wheathertop. It was a lonely large hill, with some base of a tower on the top. It had been wrecked though. They'd climbed the hill and made camp above it, finding a spot that would be out of the wind.

"I don't know about you, Strider, but I'm pretty hungry." Pippin said, holding his stomach.

"You're always hungry." Merry mocked at him.

"Don't deny it, you're hungry too!" Pippin retorted. Merry remained silent.

"See?" Pippin said, looking at Aragorn and Mÿne. They sighed. If they'd learned one thing from hobbits, it was that they were ALWAYS hungry.

"Fine. Mÿne, we're going to try to shoot some deer. The rest of you, stay here, don't make any loud noises and above all: don't make fire!" he said, warningly. He pulled something from his bag and sprayed it over the ground. It were a couple of swords, wrapped up in a cloth.

"Use these if you must to." he said shortly. The hobbits picked the swords up, looked at it like they'd never seen one and nodded silently. Aragorn stood up and left the camp, Mÿne following in his tracks.

They didn't catch anything. They'd been hunting for at least an hour or two but hadn't caught anything. In fact, it almost seemed that all the deers and birds had fled. First it was the forest Mÿne had walked in, now these heathery hills! Mÿne sighed, giving up.

"Let's go back. If I'm right you have some bread left from the inn. Or did the hobbits ate that too already?" she said, putting away her fragile bow. She made a quick reminder she needed to buy a new one at Rivendell. Aragorn had putted his bow away too and was looking at the forest.

"Something seems off." he said, "It's far too quiet." then he turned around and walked back with Mÿne to Wheathertop. But as they came closer to it, Mÿne held still. She squinted her eyes to look at a bright little point in the distant, at the place the camp would be.

"Fools!" she hissed, "They made a fire!" Aragorn quickened his pace, looking frantic from right to left. He hid behind a couple of stones on the next hill and gestured she'd follow.

"What's wrong?" Mÿne asked. She didn't need to ask. Something had rushed passed them. Mÿne felt her heart sink as she heard high pitched screams. She held in her breath as they passed the hill with stones, not noticing them.

When the last pair of hooves had passed, Aragorn got up. He started to search the grounds for something. He came back with two big sticks and two little stones.

"We need to have fire, quickly." he mumbled hastily. Mÿne nodded, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and ripping two strokes from it. She wrapped it around the end of the sticks while Aragorn thew some sort of liquid on it, smelling horribly strong. He smashed the little rocks against each other, letting sparks rain on the soaked cloths. It caught fire immediately. Quickly Mÿne grabbed one stick and started to run to the Wheathertop, her stick of fire roaring loudly and heating her face and shoulders. She heard Aragorn run beside her, drawing his sword. Wheathertop grew big as they neared it, the high pitch screams getting louder. Mÿne could hear the hobbits yelling. She and Aragorn flew up the stairs, jumping on the ledge of the platform on top of the hill. Mÿne held her breath again. Six black riders were at the platform, swords drawn. Pippin and Merry were on the ground, as was Sam. Frodo wasn't anywhere near to be found. A Black rider was stretching his hand to a pile of rocks. Quickly Mÿne rushed over to two black riders, who approached Sam as Aragorn ran to the one with the stretched hand. Mÿne held the fire in front of her when she jumped in front of Sam, Sam crawling backwards. The black riders backed away from the fire and Mÿne held up her sword, blocking a strike from one of them. With her fire she blocked another one. With one movement, Mÿne turned around, freeing herself of the blades, and set one Black rider on fire and started to hit the other one with her sword. Metal clung as she and the black rider dueled. The black rider wielded his blade fast and Mÿne had to duck before he would cut off her head. She then stroke back, driving him back to the edge of the platform. The black rider moved sideways and didn't fall for her trick. She cursed, holding up her sword and fire crossways to block his next attack. She tried to push him back, but her strength was failing her. From over the rider's shoulder, she could she Aragorn sneaking up behind, setting the black rider on fire. She quickly released her defense and turned sideways. The black rider screamed, mowed with his arms and ran away. Mÿne looked at Aragorn who ran to a moaning Frodo, who appeared to be lying next to the pile of stones. Mÿne blinked her eyes, surprised as she cam closer. Sam was mumbling a few concerned words as Aragorn ripped Frodo's shirt open. A wound was displayed. It was bleeding and smelled like something was rotten. Mÿne dropped to her knees and picked up the blade next to Frodo. A sharp pain shot trough her hands and she quickly released the blade, which turned to black dust.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade." she whispered, looking at Aragorn and then at Frodo. He moaned, arching his back and rolling his eyes. He made choking noises, like he couldn't breath.

"Athelas. We need to find some. But first, we need to get to lower grounds. Sam," he turned to the bigger, hobbit who was crouched beside Frodo, "do you know it? Athelas-"

"Kingsfoil, that's a weed." he replied, cutting Aragorn off. He and Aragorn got up, taking the luggage and took it to Bill, the pony. Mÿne stayed at Frodo's side, with Merry and Pippin until they finished packing.

It wasn't a long walk down the Wheathertop, but it was difficult. Frodo was heavily affected by the Morgul blade. They didn't travel long when they were back at the ground. They only needed to be on secure grounds. So they stopped at a small clearing in the forest which, oddly enough, had three statues of ugly Trolls. Aragorn threw the luggage off Bill and Sam went back to Frodo's side. Frodo opened his eyes slowly and Sam whispered to him. "Look, mister Frodo! Bilbo's trolls! See them?" but all Frodo could do was wince. He closed his eyes again and turned his head. Mÿne pitied him. He suffered so badly. Aragorn returned to fetch Sam to look for Athelas, while Mÿne, Pippin and Merry stayed with Frodo again.

"Is he going to make it?" Pippin said, looking horrorstruck at Frodo. Frodo let out a yelp and gasped for air, his fingers scraping over the moist grounds. Pippin jumped back, scared. Even Merry had wide eyes and was looking around.

"Will they come back? The Black Riders?" he asked, voice shaking slightly. Mÿne shook her head.

"Then, did you killed them?" he asked. Again, Mÿne shook her head, picking up Frodo, grabbing the bottom of her shirt again and ripped another big piece of it. It was barely enough to bandage Frodo with it, but it had to do for now. She quickly wrapped the bandage around his chest, hoping that it would stop the bleeding for a short time.

"You cannot kill a Black Rider." she said shortly to Merry, "No man can."

Frodo hurled and gasped for air again. Mÿne took his hand with her left hand and lifted his head with another. In the far distant the soft screams of the Black Riders could be heard, but they didn't return. Luckily.

In didn't take long until Aragorn returned with Sam and a woman with a horse. Mÿne shot up immediately, recognizing Arwen. Mÿne let Arwen take Frodo in her arms and whisper softly to him. "That's Athelas?" Pipping asked, cocking his head sideways.

Mÿne couldn't help but smile a bit. While Arwen held Frodo, Aragorn moved the bandage upwards, revealing the wound. He moisturized the Athelas and putted it on the bleeding spot. Frodo hurled more and began to make high sounds. He twisted and turned as Aragorn lifted him and putted him on Arwen's horse. They spoke quietly in Elvish, almost whispering before Arwen rode away.

"She's an elf!" Sam said almost dreamily.

Mÿne looked at Aragorn, as did the hobbits.

"We're in luck. Arwen is a fast rider. But don't get your hopes up high. If she's not fast enough..." he stopped, leaving a meaningful silence. Mÿne swallowed, she knew what would happen. Frodo would fade and would become one of the Ringwraiths.

"Then what?" Sam asked, worried sick. He was pale and looked like he had just saw somebody die.

"Then he'll become one of them." Mÿne manage to choke out.

An awkward silence fell as they stood there, at the clearing with the ugly trolls, keeping their silent hopes up.

**PFEEWH! That was a long chapter guys, but I really felt I needed to write this in one piece, it would read and write better! So I hoped you enjoyed and leave me a review, so I can see how I'm doing! **


	6. Rivendell

**Hey guys! **

**Here's a new chapter. I love your reviews, they're so sweet, thanks you all! (I know I've said that before, but I need to say it again!) **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and stay tuned! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's characters of places. Only Mÿne is mine. **

**That's it for now, let's get it going! **

The road to Rivendell had been silent for the most part. Whenever they sat down to rest, Sam would walk in circles, restless. Not even lunch or sleep could calm him down. Even at night, when Mÿne was trying to sleep, he would toss and turn. He wanted to be in Rivendell as fast as possible. Mÿne had tried to calm him down several times, telling him stories of the places she and Aragorn had been, but it didn't do any good. He would listen for the first five minutes, but ask "Will mister Frodo be alright?" after those five minutes. He was worried sick and they could do nothing but hurry up.

After three days, they'd reached Rivendell. The hobbits gauged at the sight of Rivendell. It surely was beautiful, those beautiful decorated constructions against the sunlight lit hills and the roaring waterfall. When they came to a gate, arches and curved leaves of iron, they were stopped by four guards.

"Who are you and what business do you have here, at the gates of Imladris?" they asked. Aragorn held up his hands, "My name is Aragorn. You might now me under the name Estel. I'm awaited by your Lord Elrond."

The guards let down their weapons fastly, bowed and spoke to them again, "Lord Elrond had told us, please pass and forgive us our discourtesy."

Aragorn smiled, nodded and they passed the gates. The hobbits kept looking over their shoulders, to the guards.

"Are those elves?" Merry asked, catching up to Mÿne. She nodded, "Yes, we're now entering Imladris, Rivendell. It's the capital of elves in the North." she said.

"Then, there are more?" he said, perking his head up, looking at her. Mÿne looked at him oddly.

"More of what?"

"Elves!" he exclaimed excitedly. Mÿne laughed loudly, his face being priceless.

"Of course, silly hobbit! There are capitals in the east, like in... Mirkwood and Lothlorien!" she said.

"Mirkwood?" Sam said, joining in, "Like in mister Bilbo's stories?"

"Well, I don't know who this Bilbo has met, but you are about to meet almost the powerful elf of Middle Earth. Besides Lady Galadriël of course." Mÿne added quickly, thinking about the lady in White with her scary mirror. She was allowed to look once. All she'd seen was blood, death and much fire. She shivered unwillingly while they got up the marble stairs. At the top of it, an elf waited, his long dark hair waving slightly in a light breeze. It was Lord Elrond, who looked at them. Next to him, a female elf appeared, her skin pale and her hair dark. She was beautiful, even Mÿne envied her. They quickly bowed when Lord Elrond spoke.

"You bring a veil of darkness with you, coming here with such a dark matter." he said, his eyes piercing at each person, like he tried to look in everybody's soul.

"Nevertheless I'm glad you came, Estel, Mÿne. And who might they be?" he said, turning to the hobbits.

"My name is Samwise Gamgee..." Sam said, as he shifted his gaze, "Is...Is mister Frodo alright?" he quickly asked. Lord Elrond crooked a smile.

"Ah yes," he said, "I thought Gandalf had warned me about you. He's up in the rooms above. You'll need to eat first then Arwen here will take you to him." he said.

"Gandalf?" the three hobbits exclaimed together. Elrond blinked his eyes at this and nodded.

"Yes, he arrived yesterday at noon. He will see you when he needs to." he said sternly. Sam quickly bowed as Elrond turned to the next hobbit.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck." Merry said, uneasy about what to say next.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Meriadoc." Elrond said, looking at the last hobbit.

"My name is Peregrin Took, but just 'Pippin' will do! I wonder if your ales are just as good as ours, at home!" he said, delighted by the prospects of having a drink. Merry gave Pippin a big shove, hissing that he was a fool. Elrond just laughed.

"We elves don't drink, young hobbit. But we shall see if we can get our hands on something for you." he said kindly.

Arwen then took the young hobbits to the dining room as Elrond took Aragorn and Mÿne to a room to the right. Their footsteps made silent sounds as they walked in it.

"I want to know what happened at Bree and the Wheatertop." he said, still walking. Aragorn told him everything, about the Black Riders, the road to Wheathertop and the stabbing of Frodo.

"How is he?" Mÿne said when a silence fell. Only their footsteps were heard on the white marble.

"He's recovering. He'll be fine, but it was close. If Arwen brought him two hours later he might have not survived." he stated, looking at her. "Black riders followed them until the Fords of the Bruinen."

Aragorn shot Mÿne a look. They were lucky this time. They were lucky that Arwen had found them.

Mÿne didn't want to think at what would happen if they were too late. The Ring would have been in the wrong hands. Sauron would have returned and this time, Mÿne was not sure if they could defeat him again. The Free lands of Middle Earth would've been taken and destroyed.

"Their will be a meeting tomorrow, about the fate of the Ring," Elrond said, cutting the silence and the thoughts Mÿne had been roaming around in, "Aragorn, I expect you to be there and Mÿne," he continued as he looked at her, "...I want you to be there too. You're still young, but you are a fast learner. This could be a lesson for you." he said. "And now, I want to speak to Aragorn in private."

She bowed, shot a curious look at Aragorn and left the hallways they were walking in.

She went straight to the dining room, feeling hungry and empty. She walked underneath the arches of white iron. The sun shined on her skin and she shivered by the warmth. After being in the cold, rainy days the last weeks she loved being in Rivendell. It never seemed to darken somhow. She smiled. When she was just starting her training to become a Ranger, she'd call it 'City of the Eternal Sun'. But that was long ago and things had changed after those years.

The dining room was empty. Mÿne guessed that the hobbits were visiting Frodo or Gandalf, so she took place at one of the wooden seats and pulled a silver plate towards herself. She loaded it with meat and bread, finally feeling her hunger sting. She stuffed her food down her throat, like a hungry wolf, and suddenly gave a loud burp.

"Now, that's not very lady-like." someone said at the doors of the dining room. Quickly, Mÿne looked behind her, embarrassed. She saw Arwen, crooking a smile, trying to hold back her laughter. Mÿne couldn't help it but laugh very hard, her stomach began to hurt and tears were rolling of her cheeks onto the table. Arwen laughed with her, her laugh was like a waterfall, clear and beautiful.

When they finished laughing, Arwen sat next to her.

"I see you are becoming a ranger more and more." she smiled.

"Yes. Aragorn is training me very hard and well." Mÿne said, grabbing some more food, "So, how are you?" she asked.

Arwen shrugged, "Fine. I've been waiting for you and Aragorn. You didn't show up at the time we'd agreed so I went looking for you." she said.

Mÿne nodded, ate her food and grabbed a cup which Arwen filled with water.

"Thank you." Mÿne mumbled, looking at Arwen. No wonder Aragorn fell for her, she was beautiful. Her laugh, her eyes, her hair. Mÿne thought about her own, tangled blond wavy hair, it always got in her way and was untameable. She tried to pin it up as much as possible, so it wouldn't cause any problems. One day she'd cut it, she'd sworn several times. But then again, she loved it too much too actually do it.

Some footsteps came up behind her and she looked up at Aragorn. Mÿne smiled as he and Arwen looked unsure at each other. Mÿne thought it was cute, they didn't want to kiss in front of her! She smiled as Aragorn took place beside Arwen and held her hand. He too loaded his plate and ate like he hadn't for days.

Later that day, Mÿne strolled over the marketplace, looking for a new bow. She had came across some, but they didn't live up to her expectations. She decided that there was one person left who could provide her with a bow. She walked up to a sloppy stall at the end of the market. A short elf was busy organizing it's vendibles and jumped up when Mÿne called him.

"Gallahar?" she asked, looking over the stall. The short elf got up and looked at her, his eyes squinted because he had a bad eye sight.

"Ah yes, Mÿne! Maë govannen!(welcome)" he said, while he crawled over his many cattle's, pots and clothes. He shook her hand and gestured to his sloppy stall.

"It's a bit a mess, I'm afraid, but please don't mind it! How can I help you, my dear?" he said, shaking her hand again.

"Ehm... I'm looking for a bow." she said, tugging her hand free and grabbing her fragile and small bow.

"Ah yes, I see..." Gallahar said as he squinted his eyes more. He turned and dived back in his stack of vendibles while talking to her. It was hard to understand him sometimes, but Mÿne knew him too well to pay it any attention.

"You know, it's good to have you back here. Strange rumours, you know? Dark rumours-" a matt -clunk- could be heard, "Stupid cattle. Anyways, how have you been my dear?" he said while seeking further. It continued for like 10 minutes when he stood up holding his hand in the air. His fingers were clutched around a thin bow.

"I know what you're thinking," he panted as he came out of the stack of cattle's and pans, "...it doesn't look like a qualified bow, but you should give it a try. You'd be amazed!" he said, pushing the bow in Mÿne's arms. He smiled up at her. Mÿne looked at the bow. It was long, but slim. The sunlight slightly reflected on it, giving it a light brown colour. She shrugged and grabbed an arrow from the pouch on her back. Before she'd buy it, she'd better try it first. She stretched the string of the bow, testing it's elasticity. That seemed fine. She putted the arrow on the bow, aimed for the top apple at the stack at the stall across them and released the arrow. Mÿne was quite impressed, the arrow had gone through the apple, trough the wooden wall behind it and left a small hole.

"Wow." she said, looking back at Gallahar.

"I told you." he said, nodding satisfied.

So Mÿne bought the bow, with extra arrows. She was quite pleased with her new purchase. Smiling, she decided to show Aragorn what she'd bought but when she came into the palace of Rivendell, he was nowhere to be found. Ofcourse, he'd be with Arwen. It was best to leave him for now and search him tomorrow. She proceeded to the room she always had when she was in Rivendell, as she and Aragorn were here much. When she came into her room, the first thing she did was stripping off all the weapons and cloaks she was wearing. She threw her pouch with arrows on the silky bed and looked around. It hadn't change since she was here last month. Only the view had changed, the trees she looked on were now golden. Mÿne sighed as she threw her cloak on the nearby chair. She dropped down on her bed and let her eyes rest for a moment, taking in deep breaths of clean, sweet smelling air.

**Okay, that's it for now guys, sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busy, let's hope it won't take that long in the future! **

**Hope you liked it and leave me a review if you like! :)**


	7. Legolas

**So guys, here's a new chapter! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been sick. **

**All better now, so now excuses, let's get started:**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings or it's characters or places. **

**Mÿne is mine though :) **

Elrond had said the meeting would be the day after Mÿne had arrived. It left her less time to train, so she got up early and dressed herself. She pinned up her long blonde hair and grabbed her weapons. She sneaked trough the quarters, although it was still early and none would be up yet. Mÿne came passed the kitchen, where quiet elven whispers were heard. Okay, so maybe she wasn't the only one awake. She rushed pass a table loaded with silver trays, grabbed an apple form one of them and continued down the stairs towards the outskirts of Rivendell. She knew a quiet place where she could train until it was time for the gathering. She always trained there, so if Aragorn was looking for her, he knew where to find her.

The morning was a bit cold. The sun wasn't up yet and people were still sleeping. The windows of the village-part of Rivendell were still closed. Mÿne's footsteps made soft sounds as she walked passed the houses and went to the lower level of Rivendell with the marble stairs. Eventually she found herself on the tall grass, dew still at her feet and a cool breeze trough the field. She smiled, crossed the field and made way to the river, which would be on the other side of a small stroke of trees. Mÿne looked up after she jumped over a small bush. The sun was getting up, letting it's golden shine slide over the peaks of the mountains she could see in the far distant. Small groups of birds flew up as she walked on. They twittered insulted and kept flying until Mÿne had passed the trees. She stopped at the clearing near the river Bruinen. She took off her cloak, she'd be getting it hot soon enough. She looked at the tree that would almost be the farthest from her. That would be her mark. She pulled some arrows out of her pouch and strained her bow. She liked how the string felt in her grasp, it was firm and secure. She then put the arrow on it and shot it right in the middle of the tree. Grinning, she took another one and shot it too.

She continued for that like an hour, shooting out all her arrows, extending her reach and trying to shoot two arrows at the same time, without one arrow remaining on the bow. She was quite pleased with herself, the bow seemed to work fine and she had improved her skills. Or that's what she thought, it would be really improved if Aragorn had saw it. She was her mentor after all. When the sun threw her golden rays on the top of Rivendell itself, she decided to take a short rest. She grabbed the apple she'd taken before and took a bite. Her attention was drawn to the meeting today. She wondered who would be there. Aragorn, yes of course, Gandalf, surely, Elrond himself of course. Arwen maybe? She didn't know. She continued thinking about it and the fate of the Ring. She grinned. Stupid actually, that such a small object held so many power and that so many people had died or suffered for it. Stupid that she desired it too. Mÿne sighed, she just couldn't help it. She knew it was bad, disastrous, but there was something that kept calling her. For now, she just needed to ignore that calling voice, it would be for the better. That reminded her that she needed to ask Gandalf if-

She stopped. Had she heard it well? Slowly, Mÿne rose the her feet. She clutched her sword and listened again, heart raising and blood pounding at a triple speed. Yes, there it was again! She turned, and got down as an arrow flew right past her. Mÿne got up and ran to a tree, leaned against it to be out of sight and kept the sound of her panting as low as possible. Someone was here. She clutched her sword tighter and listened again. He, or she, was standing a few feet away. Alone. From here she could she where the arrow had struck. It had hit a branch of a tree and the arrow was sunken half in it. She swallowed, if that thing had hit her... This was someone who had great experience with a bow, not some mere orc or goblin. With her teeth clenched she listened until the footsteps and the sound of crisping leaves had come closer. She needed the figure to take two more steps...one...

With a growl she jumped from behind the tree and pulled out her sword. She was about to strike when she held back. She looked as taken aback as her opponent, who was holding his bow at her, an arrow pointed to her head. A silence fell. Only the soft breeze through the trees and the streaming of the river could be heard. Her heartbeat fell to a normal speed, forgetting it's nervous condition. Mÿne felt a strand of hair fall before her face. She gazed at the elf in front of her. His long blonde hair swayed a bit in the passing breeze, his cloak was pulled back because he held his bow (still) at her. He was dressed in green and brown, matching their surroundings. Actually, he was quite handsome. His eyes shifted to her bow and arrows at the clearing and lowered his own.

"You're no orc..." he said and to Mÿne's annoyance he sounded quite surprised too. She rolled her eyes and put away her sword.

"Did you expect one?" she asked, offended. Her green eyes darted over his calm face, trying to see if he was making a joke.

"No, but evil is spreading far more into the north then it should. One can never be too cautious." he said, "But still... A girl you're age in the woods? Where is your master?" he said, looking around with his beautiful clear eyes. Really, a girl her age? As if she couldn't be out in the woods by herself! Mÿne felt like she wanted to pierce the blonde elf on her sword, but instead decided to remain calm.

"My master is still asleep. I couldn't wait to train so I came out here alone." she said, leaning against a tree. She crossed her arms defensively as if to say: 'I hope you don't have a problem with that?'

The elf looked up at the sky, to the little sun that shone.

"Asleep, this late?" he said, looking back at her.

Mÿne shrugged, "We've travelled for a long time. I'll let him have his rest." she said. The elf pulled up his brow for a second and looked at her in a judging way.

"But you're right, I should go back. Evil is spreading, even I can feel it." she said eventually, turning her back towards him and walking back to the clearing. For one moment she thought the blonde elf was going back to wherever-he-came-from too, but then heard his voice when she strapped her weapons back on her body.

"You're a ranger." he stated, looking at her cloak and small armouring. Great, he finally saw that she wasn't an orc. A smile crept on his face, giving him a somehow happy expression. "Then your master would be-"

"Aragorn." she said, smiling too, "Do you know him?"

"He has been my friend for many years. I haven't seen him in a long time. You must be staying in Rivendell, please, walk with me and tell me how he's been." he said, holding out his hand, "My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

Mÿne smiled, glad that the blonde elf warmed up a bit. She took his hand, "I'm Mÿne."

Legolas had lead them back to the still moisture path. His white horse made some noise as they appeared from the woods. Legolas stroke it's nose and smiled warmly. He took the reigns and they walked up the hill to Rivendell. Mÿne talked about Aragorn, about how they had met and how she had become his pupil. Legolas remained silent for the most time, nodding sometimes. By the time they had reached the top of the hill the sun had emerged fully. It sunbeams landed on the top of the trees, giving them a soft golden glow. They passed the gates (the guards bowing, oddly enough) and walked up the courtyard at the bottom of the stairs of the palace. Legolas gave the reigns of his horse to a bowing stable-boy and looked up the white curling features of the building in front of them.

"Too long haven't I visited the proud elves of the North." he said, taking in the iron decorations and busy elves.

"You sound like you did visit them very often." Mÿne said, looking at the staring blonde.

"Yes, I came a lot here when I was younger. Aragorn and I were in training together here. That's where we met for the first time."

They walked up the stairs, "Training? Here? But don't elves train in Mirkwood itself?" Mÿne said, frowning.

"Of course they do, but the problem was that I had already passed the trainings they offered. My father had sent me here to learn more and to improve my skills. Lord Elrond has trained me well." he said, walking up the bright white marble steps.

"Lord Elrond was your master?" Mÿne asked amazed, her mouth had dropped for a split second.

Legolas smiled again, "Not my master exactly, but he has been teaching me some archery skills."

"Really?"Mÿne said, but in her mind it was logical. No wonder that arrow had almost disappeared into that tree. Just as they were about to reach the end of the stairs, a exited yell came from the corridor above. It was Aragorn, he looked over the balustrade and ran downstairs to meet them.

"Legolas!" he swung his arms around his friend and hugged him shortly, "It has been too long, my friend!" he said, then turning to Mÿne, "I was just looking for you, but your room was empty. Have you been training that early?" he said, grinning in disbelief.

Mÿne grinned too and nodded, "I figured that I would be best concentrated, plus that there was no one up yet."

"You're the best pupil a master can wish," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and rubbing her head with his knuckles. She squirmed as she tried to crawl out of his grasp. She pushed him on the ground and before they knew it, they wrestled along the corridor, forgetting Legolas who was still at the stairs.

"Okay, I give up!" Aragorn panted as Mÿne held his wrists behind his back with her foot and pulled his leg up in the air, overstretching his muscles. She grinned and let go of him.

"Your pupil is getting the better of you, Aragorn. You're getting old, my friend." Legolas stated, that smile on his handsome face again. Mÿne stroke her hair behind her ear again and crossed her arms again, laughing slightly when Aragorn stood again.

"Go take a bath, you." Aragorn said, pushing her out of the corridor with a grin on his face.

So Mÿne went into her room again, strapped off her weapons and pulled off her cloak. She kicked out her boots and called a maid.

"Yes, milady?" she said, as she entered the room a few minutes later.

"I want to take a bath, can you make me one?" Mÿne said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Of course milday, I'll come back in a few minutes."

And she did, with three other maids, a wooden tub, soft cloths, soap and a few buckets of hot water Mÿne still wasn't, and would never get, used to taking a bath. She looked as the maids put down the tub and began filling it with hot water. The steam of it had sent shivers up Mÿne's spine. One of the maids came to her and began removing the last clothes. Her long dirty blonde hair fell over her body and she was guided to the hot water. She stepped into the tub and sunk in it until the tip of her chin was just underneath the surface. She shivered again, of pleasure this time. Steam whirled around her and she watched as one of the maids took her old clothes to wash them. Another placed a dress on her bed. Mÿne made a face, she didn't really like dresses that much.

For now she just enjoyed the hot water around herself. When she was done washing herself she pulled herself out of the tub and the maids dried her with the soft cloths they'd brought. They helped her into her dress and brushed her hair, pulling it up in a beautiful knot, a few strands framing her face.

A half an hour later Aragorn's voice (muffled by the thick door) said: "Mÿne, are you finished yet? The meeting is about to start."

**So that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts about it and I'll see you next chapter! **


	8. The Council of Elrond

**Hey guys! So, here's a new chapter again! **

**Let's see how things will roll out for Mÿne... **

**And thanks for the nice comments, always appreciated, of course! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings nor it characters or places. Only Mÿne is mine.**

**Let's get starting then, shall we?**

As Mÿne walked down the corridors with Aragorn her mind flashed to purpose of the meeting: the Ring, and more important, what to do with it. They reached a little courtyard, just outside Elrond's study room. The little courtyard was surrounded by white arches with flowers and slender garlands of leaves. In the middle a circle of chairs were set up, a small marble table in the middle of it. Several people had taken place in the chairs, in the circle. Mÿne was amazed, she thought it would be just a meeting between Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond and maybe even Frodo, since he had the Ring of course.

"There are so many..."she said, while she followed Aragorn up the steps to the little courtyard.

"Yes, what had you expect? This is a matter that concerns all the Free lands, Mÿne." Aragorn said as he took place on a seat on the right side of the circle. Mÿne silently sat next to him, nodding to a stranger who sat next to her. She quickly glanced his way. It was a man, with shoulder length reddish-brown hair. He leaned to the left in his chair and had a distant look in his eyes, like he didn't want to be here. His clothes were very neat, dark leather blue jacket, chain mail underneath it... Mÿne could tell he was used to battle forces. The man noticed her and she quickly turned away. The man gave her the creeps, a little. She caught Legolas and a group of elves from the corner of his eye. He was wearing a robe of some sort. His blonde hair swaying in the breeze as he talked to the elf on his left. Suddenly a shuffling sound made her perk up and look at the steps of the courtyard. Small creatures came up the courtyard, carrying axes, chain mails all over their body and rough beards that flowed over their stomachs. Mÿne couldn't help but crooked a grin, she never saw a dwarf actually. Heard of it of course, but she didn't think what she had heard would be so true.

"_Dwarves?" a ten year old Mÿne said, brushing her hair before going into her tent. _

"_Yes," said Aragorn, lit by the fire of their camp they'd set up, "They live in the mountains, digging for silver, gold, mithril..." _

"_Mithril?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a bit, "What's that?" _

_Aragorn shrugged, "I don't know. We should ask one when we meet one." he said, turning his attention to the fire. He picked up a stick and jabbed in the lighted blocks at the bottom of the fire with it. A silence fell._

"_How do they look like?" Mÿne said, crawling near and looking at him, "Dwarves, I mean." _

"_Hmmm...Let me think." Aragorn said, while taking out his pipe. He filled his pipe with dry leaves of some sort and enlightened it. Smoke came out of the top and made rare figures in the air. _

"_They have long, rough beards..." he mused, "dark little eyes..." he laughed a bit, "They're as tall as you are now, and some have enormous belly's, of all the beer and grilled meat."_

"_So, they're actually little, fat treasure hunters?" she asked, frowning. Her mind tried to make an image of it, but she kept seeing these little, burping, pickaxe-carrying men. _

"_They're excellent fighters though, armed to their teeth with axes. Guarded by mithril all over themselves." _

"_Then... Why don't we see them as much as we see elves? They should be out there to fight orcs, or goblins! They're good fighters, right?" Mÿne had asked. _

"_Dwarves are not that concerned with the affairs of others, Mÿne. They hardly come out of the mountains."_

"_Oh..." Mÿne said, yawning slightly. _

"_All right, of to bed with you, little one. Tomorrow we'll start your archery training, you don't want to faint at the first try." Aragorn said, hushing her to her tent. _

Aragorn had been right, the dwarves seemed a bit out of place. They pulled themselves on the chairs and glared around. More people gathered at the small courtyard, taking place at the seats and looking around, waiting.

Suddenly Mÿne saw Frodo entering the circle, he sat down on the left side, Gandalf taking place next to him. He gave Aragorn and Mÿne a short nod, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo crooked a small smile, nodding also to them.

"He seems fine!" Mÿne said to Aragorn. Guilt filled her stomach, she hadn't visited Frodo once since they came to Rivendell! She decided to take a walk with him around Rivendell when they finished the meeting. She could show him the gardens or something.

Lord Elrond entered the circle, everyone stood and bowed. Only some of the dwarves remained on their seats. Elrond looked around the circle and smiled, "Good, many have come." he mused to himself. He sat down and Mÿne fell back in her seat, watching Elrond closely.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he began, watching the circle again, "you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stand on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite of you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, to this one doom." Elrond said. The words rang in Mÿne's ear and she thought he made it sound like much more worse then she saw it. They could hide the Ring in Rivendell right? Rivendell was a strong fortress, with many secrets. Why not hide the Ring in it? The enemy would never suspect it, right? Her thoughts were interrupted by Elrond, who spoke again.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Mÿne watched as Frodo got up uneasy and took out the Ring of his pocket. He placed it on the marble table in the middle and sat down. Mÿne saw a flash of relief wash over him, like he was glad to let go of it. A silence fell in the circle. Each pair of eyes turned on the Ring. Some surprised, some disbelieved and some even had desire in their eyes.

Small whispers stroke Mÿne's ears as she was the only one trying not to look. If she'd cast a long stare on it, it might hold her in it's power again, and that was what she was trying to avoid. The whispers grew a bit louder, now talking to her in a language she did not know.

The man next to her moved in his seat and spoke first, "So it is true..." he mused. Gandalf gave him a quick wary glare. The man apparently took that as an encouragement and he stood up from his seat, looking around the circle. Stares were broken and the attention was fixed on him.

"In a dream...I saw the eastern sky grow dark..." he said. Mÿne watched as Aragorn and gandalf exchanged looks. Did they knew him?

"But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: your doom is near at hand," and the man stepped closer to the table, as in trance. Mÿne watched him closely, wishing she had her sword with her so she could strike him down when he would touch the Ring. But she left her swords and other belongings at her room. Unfortunately. The man still continued.

"Isildur's Bane is found..." He stretched out his hand, ready to grab the Ring, "Isildur's Bane..."

"Boromir!" Elrond said loudly, jumping up. Gandalf also started to say...things. He got up, saying dark words. They must've been wizard's words because Mÿne could not understand them. She jumped up though, scared for what the words could mean. The hairs on the back of her neck rose fast, goosebumps covering her arms and legs. Whole Rivendell seemed to shake. One of the dwarves fetched his axe, ready to throw it at whatever came out of the enclosing darkness.

Mÿne clutched the arms of her chair, looking at Gandalf. He seemed to gain a darker expression, his words feeling heavy on Mÿne's mind. She glanced at Legolas who was closing his eyes, trying to ban the words from his mind. As soon as it came, It went.

The light shone again, birds tweeting softly in the distant. Mÿne relaxed, looking around. Her breath returned to a normal speed (which had raised without her noticing). The man fell back in his seat, shocked by the mayhem.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here, in Imladris." Elrond said stern and he looked like he wanted to hit Gandalf on his head.

Gandalf leaned on his staff and said slightly panting:"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil!" he gave a last look on the man next to Mÿne, Boromir, before sitting back in his seat.

Boromir came up again, "It is a gift." he mused. Mÿne looked at him alarmed.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor!" he said and Gandalf turned around, annoyed this time. Mÿne frowned as he began to speech what he and his land had done for them.

"Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" he glanced around proudly at the circle, as if to say: 'you owe me.' "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Mÿne thought he was getting dangerous thoughts. Gondor was too close to Mordor to keep the Ring safe. If they'd keep it here, in Rivendell, it would have a fair change of being undiscovered. She wondered how long Gondor would pay resistance to the dark forces. At some point it had to collapse, they're forces were already weakening. She'd seen it the last time she'd visited the White City with Aragorn. Still, Boromir's idea about 'using the Ring' reminded her of her own idea... Back at Bree. But she also remembered Aragorn and his warning. No, the Ring was too treacherous. It should be hidden, for the better. How tempting Boromir's idea was, though.

Mÿne hadn't noticed that Aragorn had moved in his seat, bended forward and an angry look in his eyes.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" he said growling at him, "The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master."

Boromir turned around, annoyed and a disgusted look on his face, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he spat.

To everyone's surprise Mÿne stood up from her seat, glaring at Boromir, "He is not a mere Ranger. He's Aragorn, son of Arathorn." she spat back. Boromir raised his brows in surprise.

"Aragorn?" he said, wondering, "This is Isildur's heir?" Still, with that disgusted look on his face. Mÿne dared to take a step further, although she might felt regret about it afterwards. But she was angry now and did not care about what would possibly happen later.

"And heir to the Throne of Gondor." she said, crossing her arms. Boromir's disgusted look turned into something angry. He glared at her, paced back to his seat and bumped her shoulder in progress.

"Gondor as no king. Gondor needs no king." he spat again.

Aragorn pulled Mÿne back at the tip of her dress, "Sit down." he mumbled. He glared at Boromir. Mÿne fell into her seat and turned her attention to Gandalf.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot wield it." he said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.

"Then what about hiding it?" Mÿne said, feeling like speaking her mind, the attentions was drawn to her and she felt a bit nervous."We cannot hide it in Gondor,"she continued, "but Rivendell is a safe and strong fortress. And far from his forces. By the time they would ever get here, they would be slaughtered by the forces of the Free lands they have passed." she said, looking at Elrond.

He shook his head, "The eye of the enemy is already fixed on Rivendell. His forces are stirring. No...Rivendell can not withstand so much evil." he said, glancing at Gandalf, "There is only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Another silence fell and Mÿne felt her heart sink. Destroy the Ring? It was true that the Ring was all together evil, but to destroy such a thing...How did you destroy such an evil thing anyway? One of the Dwarves answered that for her, he picked up his axe, mused: "Then what are we waiting for?" and slammed his axe on the Ring on the marble table. Mÿne jumped up to see if it had done any damage, but the Ring was still there, in one piece and without a scratch. She looked back at Aragorn but didn't catch his look, he was staring at Frodo. Mÿne turned and saw Frodo rub his forehead, his brows knitted together in pain. Elrond shook his head again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloín, by any craft that we here possess." he said. Mÿne felt panic raise in her stomach. Then, how would they destroy it?

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...Only there can it be unmade..." Elrond mused loudly enough for them to hear it. It must be taken deep into the lands of Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Mordor? Mÿne had never gone further than the safe side of Gondor. On the top of the White City, at the Citadel, she'd seen the tips of the mountain chain that glowed orange and blood-red in the dark clouds. That was Mordor. The land of evil.

"One of you must do this." Elrond said last, looking at the people in the circle. Mÿne held her breath, she wasn't going to volunteer, that's for sure. No, she preferred the quiet green forests and the muddy hills she walked on.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said, next to her. He looked tired too, his hand on his face and rubbing the bridge between his nose and forehead, "It's Black Gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is always watching. It's a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. " he said. Mÿne felt her stomach drop more, Boromir spoke her thoughts: "Not with 10 000 men could you do this. It is folly." he concluded after his description.

Legolas jumped up this time,"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he said, looking around.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" the dwarf, Gimli, who earlier scattered his axe on the Ring said, glaring at Legolas.

Boromir also raised from his seat. Again. "And if we fail," he said, "what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Mÿne glared at all of them, they made her brain go fuzzy. Unable to hear her own thoughts, she saw several people rise to their feet, starting to argue with one another. Insults, glares, offences where thrown at every one.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled, angry, "No one trusts an elf!"

Mÿne rose to her feet too and started to argue with Boromir and the dwarf. Anger builded up inside of her. It made her feel heavy. She needed to loose this weight so she started to snarl at the dwarf and Boromir, who both had been very unhelpful until now.

"This isn't helping!" she yelled at Gimli, "You're only predicting one's death and the impossibleness of this all!" she then yelled at Boromir. She stepped closer, looked him in the eye and whispered, "You are blocking every plan to take make seem the only possibility is to take the Ring to Gondor... You want the Ring for yourself!" she growled. Around her Gandalf's low voices mingled with the rest of the voices. Mÿne hadn't heard Frodo the first time yelling. Only when Aragorn pulled on the back of her dress again, she came out of her anger. Mÿne frowned, she blinked a few times. She didn't even know why she was angry anyway. She heard Frodo's little voice say: "I will take the Ring to Mordor." he said, and he sounded so sure. Everybody who had been arguing stared at the hobbit in disbelieve. "Though I do not know the way..." he said, looking at Gandalf.

He nodded and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long it is yours to bear..." he mused, smiling slightly. He stood behind him, waiting and looking at the rest, daring anyone to stand next to him. To Mÿne's surprise Aragorn rose from his seat.

"If by my life of death I can protect you... I will." he stated, walking over to Frodo and kneeling.

"You have my sword."

Legolas joined him, "And you have my bow." and he took place behind Frodo, next to Aragorn.

"And my axe." Gimli said. A bit awkwardly he took place next to Legolas, glancing up at him and mumbling quietly.

Mÿne looked at Aragorn, her master. She had followed him in many roads and over many hills. This was going to be another greater adventure. One she might not see through the end. She was ready to take the risk though. This was an opportunity to improve her skills in away she had not yet imagined. She walked over to Frodo and crouched to his height.

"I have been told to protect you from Bree on. That agreement is not over yet, I'd be more happy to guide and to protect you to wherever we might end. You have my protection, Frodo Baggins." she said and he gave a little nod. She got up and nudged Aragorn in the side.

"I knew you'd join..." he grinned silently.

"A good pupil goes wherever her Master goes." she stated smiling.

Also Boromir joined, "You carry the fates of us all, little one." he said, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Mÿne glared at him and decided to keep an eye on him. He wasn't to be trusted.

Mÿne jumped up when a loud yelling voice was heard. Sam jumped out of the plants and ran to an astonished Frodo.

"Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me." he stated, crossing his arms and glaring at Elrond. He crooked a smile.

"No indeed," Elrond said, amused, "It's hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret coucil and you're not." But that wasn't the only surprise. With a shout Merry and Pippin came out of the shadows and butted into the group.

"We're coming too!" Merry said, crossing his arms, like Sam, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." he said.

"Anyway," Pippin said, taking over, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

Merry shook his head, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

Mÿne couldn't help but smile. Elrond didn't argue further so he counted the ones around Frodo.

"Ten companions." he mused and nodded. "So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Mÿne could see Merry and Pippin laugh in front of them, obviously celebrating their victory.

"Great!" Pippin then said, "Where are we going?"

It would be a long journey.

**So that was it for now! I hope you liked it! It was a very long piece but I really had fun writing it! **

**So see you guys next chapter! Stay tuned! **


	9. A day at Rivendell

**Hi guys, **

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm such a bad person! There's no excuses for such betrayal! I hope I can update more often, but I've been really busy! **

**Again, Sorry! But please stay tuned, we're just about to start this epic journey! **

**Enjoy! **

Frodo still needed time to heal his wound he gained at Wheatertop. Elrond had said it should take a week, at the most. The Fellowship used this given time to prepare for the journey. Mÿne trained a lot, but it was the fourth day now and she grew bored. Aragorn didn't have time to train with her and the rest of the fellowship was busy too so she was stuck with herself. Well, the hobbits were there too, but they had as much battle-experience as she had when she was six and they were only at the dininghall, stuffing themselves... So now Mÿne sat at the bottom steps of the long stairs to the palace of Rivendell, staring at the busy people around her. She held a book in her hand but she didn't want to read anymore. All the signs in Elvish made her dizzy. With her other hand cupped under her chin she watched a group of young elves pass her. She couldn't wait to hit the road with the fellowship.

"Aragorn told me I could find you here.." someone said behind her. Mÿne turned around and stared at Legolas' face. She crooked a smile and put away her book in her bag on the step below her.

"Yeah, I've been sitting here since breakfast." she replied. Legolas descended the last steps and looked at the elves on the market in front of them.

"How's Frodo doing?" he asked, not turning his gaze from the busy elves.

Mÿne shrugged, "He's doing fine, sometimes his shoulder still hurts but he says it's nothing more than a sharp sting." she said. She'd checked on Frodo that morning. Legolas just nodded.

"But I assume you were looking for me, since Aragorn told you I would be here." Mÿne said, cupping her head again and looking up. Legolas turned around to look at her.

"Yes, he asked me to take you training. He says your sword skills are good but you need to work on your aiming with arrows..." he shot her a questioning look.

Mÿne just shrugged and nodded, her aiming was not bad, but it always could be better. She raised from the steps and pulled her bag on her shoulder.

"I will get my bow, give me a moment please." she said, smiling. Legolas nodded and Mÿne walked up the steps to get her equipment.

She and Legolas decided that the woods would be perfect to train in. He wasn't really a talker, but Mÿne preferred to listen to the sounds of the woods anyway. The river rushed over the small pebbles on the bank, birds were chirped softly and wind blew through the trees. Legolas stopped walking and looked around, silently. Mÿne pulled back her hair in a loose bun and waited for him to be ready. She fixed her gaze on his piercing blue eyes, which seem to look for something. After a moment he turned around, looking satisfied.

"First," he said while pulling his bow of his shoulder, "I want to see the way you aim. From there I can decide best how to train you."

Mÿne nodded and took her own bow as well. Her eyes darted among the trees, looking for a good target. She gaze fell upon a willow next to the river, the tips of the branches almost reaching the rushing surface. Mÿne grabbed an arrow from the pouch on her back and pulled back the string of her bow with the end of it. She squeezed one eye, her gaze pinpointed on the cracked bark of the tree. She pulled back the arrow more, to give it more speed and power. The chirping of the birds seemed to faint, the rushing of the river stopped and the sound of the wind softened. Mÿne inhaled air, held it in and released her arrow. With a whistling sound it flew into the tree, cracking the old bark. Mÿne exhaled and looked satisfied at the result. She turned to Legolas who frowned. Her smile dropped immediately.

"What?" she asked sourly.

"Your feet." he said, "You're unstable. I could push you over when you aim if I wanted to."

Mÿne raised an eyebrow. Legolas' gaze was fixed on the same willow. Quickly he pulled out an arrow, pulled back the string of his bow and shot the arrow at the tree. It splitted Mÿne's arrow in parts. Mÿne sighed, she was impressed. How could his arrow split hers?

"Noticed my feet?" he asked, looking back at her again.

"No, I was too busy trying to follow that arrow of yours." she grunted, taking a quick glance at his feet.

"I'll do it again. Watch my feet." he said, while he pulled out another arrow.

This time Mÿne watched as he parted his feet, leaned back a bit and fired his arrow above the previous one.

For the next few hours they practice Mÿne's footwork and her position.

"I think that's enough for today." Legolas said, looking at the arrow-covered tree. Mÿne nodded and placed her bow back on her shoulder. She and Legolas walked towards the willow to retrieve their arrows.

"Thank you." she said as she pulled out an arrow, checking the tip and placing it back in her pouch.

"I never realised I was that...unstable while aiming." she gave a big tuck on the second arrow to release it from the crusty bark.

"I learned it from lord Elrond when I was a young elf..." Legolas said, brushing his fingers over the small feather on his arrow. They grew silent again, only retrieving their arrows.

"You know, Aragorn never tol-" Mÿne started after a few moments, but she was cut off.

"Hush!"

Mÿne looked at him with raised eyebrows. She could see he was listening to something. With a movement as fast as lightning he aimed his bow at the bushes across the river. He squinted his eyes. Mÿne turned around, hand on her sword and gazed focussed on the other side of the river. She stepped back a little, not dropping her gaze.

"What did you hear?" she whispered to him. He didn't answer but shot his arrow instead. It flew into the tree behind the bush with a small thwacking sound. A small yelp was heard. Mÿne frowned, she'd heard that yell before. A creature stumbled out of the bush. A few strings of hair plastered on it's face and mumbling to itself.

"They mean to kill us, precious! Yes, they are! But we'll get back on those nasty elves, yes we will!" Gollum said as he crawled away in the forest behind him.

Legolas still frowned as he lowered his bow. Mÿne made a mental note to tell Gandalf when they were back in the castle.

"Gollum..." Legolas said while putting his bow back. Mÿne looked at him, surprised.

"You know him?"

"Yes. I came to Rivendell to tell lord Elrond that he had escaped from our guard." he said, "But I'd never think he would be this far into the west already."

"He followed us from Bree." Mÿne said, "I met him when I was scouting the area on the way here. He's a clever creature."

Legolas nodded, "Let's get back. We have to report this."

Back in the castle they looked for Gandalf. They found him in one of the many studyrooms of lord Elrond, hunched over some old documents. He looked up when they stormed in.

"He was here. Gollum." Mÿne said, wiping some strands of hair out of her sight. Gandalf didn't look surprised.

"Yes. He's following the Ring. He must have it back, he cannot go on without it." Gandalf mumbled. He frowned and turned his gaze back to the documents in front of him.

Legolas just shrugged and Mÿne followed him out of the room. They were silent for a minute. How did Gollum keep track on them? How did he know they had the Ring? Would he strike once they were on their way to Mordor? A disturbing thought sneaked into her head. What if Gollum told the Nazgûl? With a quick turn she walked back to Gandalf. He was still hunched over his documents, maps and books. He was scribbling down some notes and was mumbling to himself, mostly routes they would take.

"What if Gollum told anyone?" she blurted out loudly. Gandalf looked up again.

"I don't think he will." he said and he crooked a small smile. Mÿne frowned, how could Gandalf be so easy about it?

"But if he told the Naz-"

"He won't, Mÿne. Gollum is already consumed by the Ring. He wants it for himself. Don't worry Mÿne."

With a sigh Mÿne nodded, turned around again and walked out of the study again. Legolas waited for her outside, a frown marked his face when he looked at her.

"I was just assuring something. Thank you for helping me today." Mÿne said. She smiled at him and walked past him. His hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her.

"If you need help again with your aiming, you can ask me." he said.

Mÿn smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I will."

Legolas pulled back his hand, nodded at her and walked off. Mÿne didn't realised it before, but she was feeling quite hot. She walked off in the direction of her room. When she got there, she threw off her bow, her pouch with arrows and her sword. The light breeze flowed through the open window of her room and gave her some cooling. She leaned on the windowsill, looked over the forest in front of her and she squinted her eyes at the river in the distant. Was it just her or did she see a small creature at the banks, his hands grasping in the rushing waters?

Mÿne decided to shrug it off. She took out her little pipe of her back and filled it with some weeds she bought at Bree. She lighted it with a candle nearby and relaxed at the windowsill. Yes, live was good but her heart still belonged to the woods.

The next day Mÿne decided to take a rest. She was dressed in some simple elven dress, her hair braided by Arwen when they sat down in the gardens.

"Where's Aragorn?" Mÿne had asked her. Arwen sighed.

"He's been occupied lately by his fate." she answered.

"You mean...he being the heir to the throne of Gondor?"

"Yes... he's in doubt. Or maybe he's afraid." Arwen said while she ended the braid with some nice Elvish flowers. Normally Mÿne would have refused the flowers, but she decided to let Arwen have her way.

"It's a big choice he has to make. I do not envy him." Mÿne said. It was true. She rather was in the woods, roaming around and killing some orcs or goblins than sitting on a throne, growing old.

Arwen remained silent, finishing the braid and smiling sadly. Mÿne could almost guess what she was thinking about. Aragorn would go on a terrible and very dangerous task, leaving her behind.

"He'll be fine Arwen, trust me." she said with a confident smile on her face, "I'll keep an eye on him. We all will."


	10. On the road

**Hi guys! **

**I hope you're still enthousiastic about the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLACES! **

**Only Mÿne is mine. **

**So, enjoy the next chapter and stay tuned! **

They left in the early morning. It wasn't dark outside anymore, but Mÿne could sense that the night had just fled behind the mountains. Lord Elrond, Arwen and a few other important elves were only going to watch them leave. Mÿne tried to suppress a yawn while Elrond spoke to them.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. And you, who travel with him, no oath nor bond is layed to go further than you will." he looked at each person. When his eyes landed on Mÿne she felt like giving him an assuring smile. She was the youngest of course.

"Farewell...Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond said. Mÿne looked to the side, saw everybody bow and quickly did the same. She layed her eyes once more on the sun-sprayed tips of the castle, the quiet and peaceful corridors and the elves who were taking curious looks at them. It might be the last time she'd ever see it. With a sigh she looked at Arwen, who seemed to be staring at Aragorn, tears in her eyes. Mÿne felt sorry for her somehow, but they needed Aragorn. She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from her thoughts. She looked at Legolas who nodded towards the road behind them.

"Come."

Mÿne smiled, turned around and followed him out of Rivendell. Her steps seemed heavy as they set out for this dangerous quest but once she was moving her feet seemed to carry her on their own.

It didn't took long before they were in the woods. It was different then before. She was used to be alone with Aragorn. She'd guided Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry to Rivendell. Now they were with ten and the pony, Bill. He carried the supplies, Sam guiding him. They were slow and they weren't silent. For a moment Mÿne was thinking how they would make it to Mordor with their speed and noise without being noticed by the enemy. There was Sauron, he knew the Ring was found. He himself did not move but he could sent out the Nazgûl, the dark dead kings dressed in black... And there was Gollum, who knew they left. She just knew he had been watching them leave Rivendell.

"You look troubled, milady." Gimli said beside her. His voice was gruff and his eyes were narrowed.

"It's nothing." Mÿne said shortly, she didn't want to trouble him with her concerns about Gollum. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at Legolas. Was he thinking the same? He didn't look occupied, he was talking to Sam about Mirkwood. He caught her gaze and raised his eyebrows. Mÿne just shook her head and continued walking. Clearly he wasn't worried, then why would she be? Legolas' hearing and sight were perfect, he could've noticed Gollum from great distant.

At sundown they stopped in the woods, much to Mÿne's pleasure. They made a small fire underneath the roof of leaves above them. Stars were gathering in the dark sky. The fellowship was tired. Sam was yawning, Frodo looked extremely exhausted and even Gimli was more grumpy then usual.

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten for 4 hours!" Pippin said while slumping down against a tree. He closed his eyes and moaned. Gandalf frowned and was about to shout at him, but he remained silent. Instead he grabbed something from underneath his cloak and tossed it at Pippin. It was a small apple. Pippin catched it clumsy, smiled slightly at Gandalf and dug his teeth in it. After saying he was going hunting Aragorn vanished in the darkness of the woods. Mÿne sighed, put down her bag and leaned against it. It wasn't exactly cold, but she was glad there was a fire though. She took a peek at Boromir who was lighting the fire. His bangs were covering his eyes but Mÿne could see how tired he was. He sat back and tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes. Mÿne pulled her bag towards her and started to dig in it, looking for her pipe and weed.

"Here," she said to him while she handed it to him. "I think you could use that."

Boromir looked at her, surprised but then gave her a small smile. He nodded and filled the pipe.

"Thank you. I normally don't smoke but on journeys like this..." he sighed and lightened it with a stick from the fire in front of them. Small clouds of smoke appeared around him. Mÿne leaned back on her bag and relaxed. The last chirping of the birds could be heard and she dozed off for a while.

"Now what's all this panic about this Ring?" Pippin said while chewing on a piece of roasted deer. Merry looked at him while rubbing his stomach. He shrugged and grabbed another piece of meat. Mÿne, who sat across of him looked at the two. She took a glance to her side where Aragorn sat. He was talking with Boromir and Gandalf and didn't seem to hear Pippins question. Gimli and Legolas were also talking, although it looked more like discussing. She turned her gaze back to Pippin and threw away some bone from the deer.

"Your borders are well protected. It is no surprise you never have heard of it." she mumbled to them.

"Heard about what?" Merry said.

Mÿne thought back at what her dear father had told her when she was a kid. Breothor had told her a story about old evil cloaked men, ugly creatures and how elves had saved them. She didn't understand back then what it was about. Aragorn had explained when she was older. She'd asked him when she'd overheard him with a fellow ranger.

"Sauron didn't make just this One Ring. He made many more, for elves, men and dwarves. They were used to give them power over their own people. But Sauron deceived them, this One Ring was forged with all his cruelty and malice. With this One Ring he could dominate and rule over them."

"So... it's like a..Masterring?" Merry asked, frowning. Mÿne nodded.

"What happened?" Pippin asked, his mouth hanging open for a bit. He was too busy listening to notice.

"Well, an alliance of Men and Elves was made to stop Sauron. They fought at mount doom, where Isildut cut off Sauron's hand. Isildur took the Ring..." Mÿne sighed and took a glance at Frodo. The ring was still around his neck and Mÿne just knew that it was awaiting its chance. "And after Isildur died it went missing for a long time." she said. Maybe it was better not to tell them about Gollum and his obsession with the Ring, they would only worry. Merry and Pippin looked at eachother.

"I never knew." Merry said, clearly impressed, "All this time we lived in the Shire... there was War?"

Mÿne nodded and Gimli, who had finished his conversation with Legolas chuckled.

"You should be glad, master Meriadock. War is a terrible thing." Gimli shook his head, still smiling.

"Although I gave to say I won't ignore a nice game of cutting orcheads."

"Orcs?" Pippin asked, his eyes huge. "W-What are orcs?"

"Ugly creatures of Evil. They even smell like Evil. Let's hope we run into them often. We could practice your battleskills!" Gimli laughed at the two Hobbits who looked terrified at the idea only.

"Let's hope we don't." Mÿne mumbled, "You never know which one may survive and will tell its Master..."

They set up watch that night. Aragorn and Legolas took the first watch, Mÿne and Boromir the second and Gandalf took the third on his own. Mÿne layed down and closed her eyes, listening to the crackling fire and the soft whispers of the trees. Again she had this strangest dream.

_She was surrounded by trees, dark trees. Normally she wouldn't mind but there was something strange about these. They had this dark feeling over them, like they were watching her. Some faint whispers could be heard. Mÿne stepped through the forest, trying to find somebody when she suddenly reached the last trees. In front of her was a huge cliff. Mÿne bend over slightly but she couldn't see a bottom. There was nothing across the cliff, only dust, rock and burned branches. She was about to turn around and go back into the dark forest when something shiny came into view. It was falling down from the sky. In reflex Mÿne held out her hand and her fingers grasped around a __small circular cold item. Mÿne didn't even need to open her hand to know what she was holding. With squinted eyes she looked up to see who or what had tossed the Ring, but she didn't spot anyone. Mÿne opened her hand and looked at the golden Ring in her hand. It was as beautiful as she'd remembered it. So round and shiny... She held the little thing between thumb and indexfinger to look at it carefully. Inscriptions started to appear on the Ring, like someone marked them with red ink. Wind rushed around her, her hair flowing around her. The landscape on the other side of the cliff seemed to change, the dust, rocks and twigs disappearing quickly. A huge tower came into view. Dark voices filled the air with words she couldn't understand. The tower was close now and her arm raised. It was pulled by the Ring. Mÿne could see the black ornaments on the tower, its dangerous spikes, roaring trolls and yelling orcs. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to know. She tried to close her eyes but they didn't work with her. She was bound to look. Bound to raise her arm with the Ring. And suddenly she stood in front of a huge ball of fire, it flames roaring and almost scorching her. It was shaped like an eye. A big eye with one vertical pupil, staring at her. _

"_I see you." it said, his words packed with whispers and echos. The ring pulled her to the eye, the flames growing bigger and wilder. _

"_No! NO!" Mÿne yelled, "LET GO OF ME!" _

"_I see you."  
>"NO!"<em>

Someone was shaking her. With a big gulp Mÿne flew up. Her head felt sweaty and her hands were cold, funny enough. She looked up and saw Aragorn looking at her. His eyebrows were knitted in a big frown and his eyes twinkled darkly. Mÿne could tell he was concerned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Mÿne panted for a second, trying to catch her breath.

"Bad dream." she said, gasping for fresh air.

"Your screams were terrifying, what happened?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Mÿne looked at him again, should she tell? No. She would only worry him.

"It's nothing. Is it my shift yet?" she asked, throwing off her blanket and pushing it in Aragorns arms. "Get some sleep." she said, putting on her cloak and fetching her pipe from the ground. She filled it with leaves and enlightened it with a twig from the already dying fire. As she sat down she could feel Legolas stare at her. With an irritated look on her face she looked back at him.

"What?" she grunted. But he didn't answer. Elves. They always needed to be so mysterious. Mÿne bit ignorantly on the end of her pipe, thinking hard. She was recalling her dream. She didn't remember much, but the Ring, a tower and fire. A lot of fire. Her eyes squinted as she tried to remember. The Ring had pulled her almost into the flames. Almost killing her.

Finally Legolas went to bed, Boromir taking his place. They didn't talk much but the usual chit-chat, about their homes, their lives. Mÿne wasn't really paying attention, all she wanted to do was sleep a dreamless sleep. She could ask Gandalf about her dream, but then again, maybe it wouldn't return? Surely it was nothing to worry about, and she surely wouldn't bother Gandalf with it. He was busy enough, leading this insane journey.

**So, let me know what you guys think! And thanks for the nice reviews! **

**'Till next time! **


	11. A body and water

**Hey you guys! **

**Thanks for staying tuned! Here's another chapter. **

**I don't own Lord of the Ring, nor it's places and characters. I do own Mÿne though. **

**Just a quick reminder (or else you might get confused), Mÿne is not actually Aragorn's sister, but she feels like she is. It's an emotional bond between them, not in blood. **

**Enjoy, my little fellowship-followers! **

"Rememer to spread your feet, Mÿne."

Mÿne rolled her eyes, shuffled her feet and aimed again at the tree she was using as a target. The fellowship had taken a break. The hobbits were tired and Gandalf wanted to make sure they weren't followed. Since Aragorn was scouting the area too, Mÿne asked Legolas to help her with her aiming again. She was doing fine, but it seemed Legolas could see some flaws every time she raised her bow.

"Keep your arm straight." he said.

"I know how to shoot an arrow, Legolas!" Mÿne grunted irritated.

"Then why aren't you straightening your arm?" he replied, crossing his arms. He raised his eyebrow at her. A blush crept up Mÿne's cheeks unwillingly. She shook her head to shake the blush and the heat off. Aside her she could hear Legolas breath in again to say something.

"I'm keeping it straight!" Mÿne yelled, angry now. She was shooting arrows since her tenth birthday, there was nothing wrong the way she did it! She squeezes one eye shut and pointed her arrow at the middle of the tree. She was distracted by footsteps, but she didn't want to look. It was probably one of the hobbits roaming around or Boromir gathering some food from the bags.

"Stretch your arm." Legolas said from behind her. He lifted her arm with his hand and pulled it back. That ignorant blush crept back on Mÿne's cheeks. She could actually feel his breath stroking the top of her head.

"Now shoot."

Mÿne released her fingers from the end of the arrow and watch it drill itself half into the tree.

"I told you." Legolas said smiling. He turned around and walked back to rest of the Fellowship.

Mÿne let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She shook her head and put back her bow. With a sigh she looked over her shoulder, to the Fellowship. Legolas stood against a tree, his gaze on something beyond the camp they sat up. She scurried over to the tree and tried to pull out her arrow. It was stuck. Mÿne looked at it, chewing on her bottomlip. She couldn't leave it there, someone might pick up their trail. Best thing was to break it off then. Mÿne stretched her arms and with a strong move she broke off the outer half of the arrow. She hid it in the bushes around the tree and went back to the Fellowship.

Aragorn and Gandalf returned by sundown. They made a fire and sat down.

"Well?" Gimli asked, "Are there nasty orc-creatures around? Is it time for some exercise already?"

Mÿne listened carefully. Maybe Gandalf could confirm her suspicions about Gollum? Gandalf just snorted, "I would watch my words, if I were you Gimli, son of Gloín. The time of battle has yet to come." Mÿne shot a look at him, but he seemed serious. Gimli stayed quiet.

Sam was looking in the pot above the fire. The rabbit Aragorn had caught some days ago were in it.

"It's going to be a good stew, mister Frodo. Not by the looks of course." Sam said smiling. He stirred in the pot. Mÿne stretched her neck to get a look too, but her smile from earlier decreased to a small grin. Sam was not exaggerating. The sight of the so called 'good stew' made Mÿne nauseous. To be honest, it looked like someone threw up in that pot. Boromir, who sat across of her, seemed to have second thoughts on the stew too. They shot each other a worried look. She sat back against the tree and listened to the conversation between Pippin and Gimli.

"I tell you my friend, no ale's better than the ones of the Green Dragon." Pippin said, while holding up his pipe as if to toast on something.

"Then, my little fellow, how about we make an agreement?" Gimli said, smiling. "After this reckless journey we'll visit the royal halls of my cousin Balin in Moria and then travel to that little pub of yours in the North."

"That's an honorable agreement, my friend!" Pippin said excited. He leaned back against the tree behind him and began to mumble a little song for himself.

Mÿne jumped over a small bush and looked at the open space in front of her. There were no orcs here either. Mÿne put away her drawn sword and sighed. It was the 15th day of their journey and she got to be scout today. She was ahead of the group for an hour so she could check for ambushers. However, it was really calm today. No orcs seemed to roam around, no goblins either. Mÿne started to walk further again. She grabbed an apple from her pocket and dug her teeth in it. Still something was off. She'd found some footsteps earlier. They weren't fresh, but they weren't old either. It looked like neither man or elf so it must've been orcfeet. In any case, she needed to move cautiously to their meeting point. If she would be there early she could practice her aiming some more. Maybe Legolas could help her again? Mÿne stopped in her tracks. She recalled her last thought and shook her head. She could practice her aiming perfectly by herself. Besides, Legolas wouldn't even be there if she was early. With a small, stupid grin on her face Mÿne walked on again. What had gotten in to her? She shook her head again and ate the last pieces of her apple. She chucked it at a bush and brushed off her hands. She looked up when she heard the remnants of her apple smack into something hard. Something other than a tree. With her hand on the hilt of her sword she crawled near the bushes. Nothing seemed to move. Slowly Mÿne got up again, her hand still on her sword. She looked over the top of the bush and her eyes shot open for a second. A nasty smell filled her nose. There was a body. It was a goblin, pierced with dark arrows. It's mouth was open, little white worms crawling and squirming in it. That goblinbody could only mean something much more worse: more goblins. Goblins were known for their odd behavior, their rage was sometimes vented on their own species. Mÿne looked at the tips of the arrows in and around the goblins. Black little feathers were marking it as goblin arrows. Black stains of blood surrounded the wounds. With her hand still on her sword Mÿne stepped over the body. She held in her breath and start to check its pockets. There were some golden coins it it, probably raided from someone, some pieces of dried pork and a squishy piece of bread. Little slimy maggots were sticking out of it. With a stifled scream Mÿne threw it away. She rubbed her hands on her cloak and made a face of pure disgust. She got up and stepped over the bush again. She continued her way, still alert but the image of the goblin and bread filled with maggots lingered on her eyes. She didn't feel as hungry as she had before. She stick her hand in her pocket, her fingers touching the coins she had taken.

The sun was starting to fade in the sky soon, the clouds hiding it from any sight. Mÿne walked on the path the fellowship would be following soon too. She was mumbling a quiet song, twirling her sword in her hands. She hadn't come across an orc or goblin since the body, so she took it easy. The fellowship was following the mountains on their right. The area didn't change much at first but Mÿne could now notice the hills getting steeper. The healthy and full bushes and trees made room for stone, bare prickly bushes and small thin trees. Mÿne sat down for a minute, taking a small break. She snatched a piece of bread out of her pocket and took a bite. She was chewing on it for a moment, before the image of the dead goblin filled her sight again. With disgust she spat out her bread and she put the other half back in her pocket. She looked up at the sun. If she was right, and she was sure she was, she would reach the meeting point in two hours.

"I reek like an orc!" Mÿne complained. She'd reached the meeting point, an open place along a sideriver of the Bruinen. Since the Fellowship wasn't anywhere near, Mÿne could use her time to take a quick bath in the river. After she checked the surroundings she dropped her bag at a tree on the open place and pulled out a clean cloth. She kicked out her boots and walked barefeet to the side of the open place, bend down and pulled some weeds out of the ground. They were flowerweeds, the smelled delicious and were fine to bathe with. Mÿne took the weeds and the cloth with her to river and stripped out of her clothes. Wind stroke her body and Mÿne shivered. She dipped her clothes in the water and rubbed some of the weeds in it. She sprawled them on the grass to dry. Mÿne stifled a little scream when she jumped into the river herself. If she thought the wind was cold, this was much more worse.

The temperature of the water made Mÿne shiver again. Goosebumps ran op her legs, her stomach and her breasts. Her hair flowed around her underwater. She began to swim around to warm up. It took some time but eventually Mÿne stopped shivering. She swam to the side, jumped up from the water and grabbed the rest of the weeds. She sank back in the cold water and rubbed the weeds against her arms, her neck, her face and the rest of her body. Instantly she could feel the freshness around her. The smell of two weeks traveling vanished and was replaced by sweet flowers and grass.

"Aren't you cold?" Instantly Mÿne ducked underwater, covering her breasts with her hands. She took an annoyed and ashamed glance over her shoulder. Aragorn sat squatted on the side, grinning at her. He held up her cloak.

"I'm fine. You could have warned me though!" she said angry. Aragorn gestured for her to come to him. He held up her cloak and looked away so she could come out of the water. Mÿne swam to the side and climbed on the wet grass.

"Boromir is making a fire, you should warm yourself and your clothes up there." Aragorn said, still not looking at her. Mÿne snatched her cloak out of Aragorn's hands and wrapped herself in it. She'd always loved this cloak, it was light to wear but really thick. Nobody could see through it, so it was perfect to wrap herself in. It covered almost her whole body.

"Are you done?" Aragorn asked, holding his hands up. Myne held her cloak tight and checked if she was really covered.

"Yes, you can look now." she said. Aragorn smiled at her and picked up her clothes.

The Fellowship grew silent as she sat down at the fire. The hobbits were looking oddly at her and Boromir looked away, a blush covering his cheeks. Mÿne watched as Aragorn asked Sam for a rope and hung her clothes on it. He sat down beside her. Warmth of the fire rushed over her and she shivered again, not of cold, but of comfort. Her goosebumps faded and Mÿne relaxed.

"This way I can see anyone looking at my sister. If they do, they will surely regret it." Aragorn whispered while putting an arm around her. Mÿne just nodded. Sam soon started to cook. Delicious scents emerged from the cooking pot and Mÿne could almost hear her own stomach roar desperately.

"Mÿne, did you find anything while scouting?" Gandalf asked her while lighting his pipe. He coughed a few times before he could listen to her.

"Only a Goblinbody, two hours from here. I assume he'd dead for two days at least." she said, "I checked the area when I came here, but there was nothing to be seen."

Gandalf nodded and started a conversation about the road to follow. Mÿne didn't really pay attention. She didn't know why exactly but her eyes landed on Legolas occasionally. Sometimes their gaze would meet, but Legolas would only look away, quickly remarking on what was said. Was it just her imagination or was he slightly blushing? Mÿne chuckled inwardly, it was kind of cute. But sometimes their gazes did not meet and Mÿne found herself look at him. At his eyes, his lips, the way he leaned back against the tree and talked with either Gandalf or Gimli... It was kind of embarrassing, what if he caught her staring at him. Why was she staring anyway? She scolded herself mentally and after that she just crawled up in her cloak and leaned against Aragorn.

When they finished dinner Mÿne went to check her clothes but they still weren't dry. She got back and sat down, leaning against Aragorn. She didn't care that she was in her early twenties, sometimes she just wanted to be that little sister again. Just for a short moment. Her eyes began to droop and her head hung on Aragorn's shoulders.

She woke up when Aragorn shifted. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The hobbits were asleep, Gimli and Gandalf were snoring loudly and Legolas was sleeping soundless against a tree. Boromir and Aragorn had the first shift. Mÿne sat back on her knees and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. Maybe her clothes were dry now. She got up and walked over to her clothes, careful not to step on somebody. With a smile she pulled her clothes of the rope and went back to the camp. She walked past Aragorn and stopped at the river, which had darkened to a deep shade of blue. She looked around her to see if no one was around and dropped her cloak. Wind caressed her body for a second time but this time her body was still warmed up from the fire so it wasn't cold. She was about to pull on her shirts and longer coat when she heard rustling behind her. Scared she pulled her cloak up and clinged to it. She squinted her eyes at the direction it was coming from. She almost screamed when someone came behind the tree, but she held it in when she saw who it was. Silently she hoped he didn't saw or hear her. She held in her breath and watched Legolas move towards a bush. Before he was going to pee somewhere she screamed: "Legolas!"

He looked around startled and backed away when he saw her. His eyes lingered on her for a very short moment before he looked away ashamed. "I am truly sorry Mÿne!" he said, while he made his way back to the camp. Mÿne could only chuckle to herself, but she was slightly nervous too. Legolas almost saw her naked, she was lucky to have her cloak with her! A dark blush krept up her face and stayed there for a while.

Quickly Mÿne dressed herself, putting around her cloak and walking back. She didn't look at Legolas but slumped back against the tree. It didn't take long for sleep to take her back in its soft arms again.

**So I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if I ruined your appetite, hehhe. **

**So tell me what you think and stay tuned! **


	12. The Ring goes South

**Hey guys. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was so busy with school. But, I was rereading my previous chapters and I really wanted to continue the story! I tried to follow the original story as much as possible. Hope you forgive me for the changes! **

**So I hope you will stay tuned and let me know what you think! **

They were traveling for weeks now. It was the 65th day already. They had just passed the Nîn-in-Elph. Or, the Swanfleet, as Gandalf translated to the Hobbits. At the foot of the mountains they took a little rest. Sam started a little fire to make some lunch for the fellowship. Aragorn watched him blow on the flames. He shifted his gaze to Mÿne, his student, who leaned against the yellowish rocks. She had her face lift up, trying to catch some weak sunbeams. Aragorn sighed. She had grown fast in the past four years. She became brave and independent. And although he was proud...it made him feel sad too. He couldn't teach her more. She'd already learned everytime he had to offer. With a quick smile he sat down on the stones beneath him. He filled his pipe with some of Pippin's pipe-weed. With a watchful eye he watched as Boromir took place beside him. He too sighed and leaned backwards against the stones.

"The path we face is no easy one, my friend." Boromir said as he closed his eyes. Aragorn did not respond. Although he liked the young Captain of Gondor, and he understood why Boromir was being desperate. It was no easy thing to see your people fight and die for a cause that seemed hopeless. But still, sometimes Boromir got on Aragorn's nerves.

"No path involving the One Ring is easy. It attracts bad luck and enemies. But you knew this, otherwise you wouldn't be with us here...my friend." Aragorn said. Boromir stayed quiet after that. But, Aragorn had to admit, Boromir was right. It was no easy path and Aragorn wondered if Frodo could withstand the Ring. And if he could...would he survive? Would they all?

Mÿne watched Merry and Pippin practice their fighting skills. They had picked Boromir as their target. There was sight of improvement. Despite the cheating... But hey, everything was allowed at the battlefield. Behind her she heard Gandalf and Gimli talk. Gimli was eager to tell them about the grand halls of Moria, where his kin lived. But he sounded like Gandalf didn't want to hear it. Mÿne laughed when Merry and Pippin jumped on Boromir and kind of tackled him to the ground. Then Aragorn started to get involved in it. But just when he wanted to grab the shoulder of one of the hobbits, they threw him on the ground too by grabbing his foot. They shared a laugh and the hobbits complimented each other on the way they took care of the Men. But soon Mÿne's attention was drawn by something else. Their was a black something in the sky. It was still vague, and it moved fast. Still, Mÿne didn't trust it. She rushed to her feet and ran over to Gandalf.

"There is something coming this way. I do not know what it is."

Gandalf nodded, he had spotted the swarm of something himself.

"It's probably just a cloud." Gimli said, still annoyed by the discussion with Gandalf.

"But it's moving fast...and against the wind." Boromir said, getting up.

Mÿne looked at Legolas who, alarmed, stood on a rock. He peered at the sky.

"Crebain, from Darkland!" he cried out.

Aragorn didn't hesitate, he commanded for everyone to take shelter. Mÿne crouched down and pushed herself between a narrow cave of rocks. She felt some pointy rock scratch her arms and she felt squashed, but she was out of sight. Sam put out the flames of the campfire they made. He picked up his bags and thew himself in the bushes nearby. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and pulled them into the darkness of the small trees. Boromir rushed past Mÿne and dived in the same bush with Merry and Pippin as Sam had. Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas had take shelter under a pair of small trees behind the small cave. Within seconds a large group of birds rushed over the small mountains. Mÿne could see the small campfire still smoldering. She squished her eyes shut and listened to the birds that circled around them. It seemed like hours. Mÿne didn't even dared to breath. As soon as the birds came, they went. Behind her she heard the shuffle of feet. Aragorn's head popped up before her.

"It is safe now. You can come out." he said. Mÿne smiled and pushed with her feet to the backside of the narrow cave. She stretched out her arms and crawled with all her might. She brushed herself off when she came out of her little hiding place. She looked at the fellowship. They frowned at themselves, worried.

"Saruman may have seen us." Gandalf said sighing. For a moment he looked up to the mountain. The tip of it was concealed by misty clouds. "We must take the path of Caradhras."

It was cold. Wind rushed trough Mÿne's cloak. The snow cracked underneath her boots. She walked next to Boromir, who sheltered himself from the snow with his shield. Mÿne slowed down her pace and started to walk behind Boromir. The wind became less and so did the cold. Suddenly she heard a small cry behind her. She twirled around and saw Frodo roll down the snowy hill they were climbing. Aragorn rushed after him, trying to catch up. Mÿne watched as even Boromir started to jog down the road towards them. Halfway he stopped. He was looking down. Very slowly he bent over and picked something up. Mÿne had a slight suspicion. She wanted to cry out to Aragorn who was helping Frodo up. Frodo had already noticed something was wrong. Mÿne focused her attention back on Boromir, who seemed to have no other interest but the Ring. Mÿne had to do something.

"WAIT!" she yelled to the front of the fellowship. That caught everyone's attention. Except Boromir's...

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled. Frodo looked at Boromir doubtful. Like he was scared that Boromir would suddenly run off with the One Ring.

"It is a strange thing that we suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small thing." Bormir mumbled softly. Even through the ice wind Mÿne could hear him. "Such a little thing..." and he reached with his other hand for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled again. Boromir jumped up a little, shocked. He seemed dazed.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said demanding.

Slowly Boromir walked towards them. Unwillingly, like something was stopping him to do so.

"As you wish." he said. For a moment Mÿne saw his fist clench, trying to keep the Ring. But the Frodo snatched it out of his hand. Boromir mumbled something Mÿne could not understand. She watched him like an eagle when he ruffled Frodo's hair, pulled his shield up his shoulders and walked past her. Although she was suspicious of him, she knew what it felt like. Hadn't she felt the same, back in Bree? Just as she turned away to walk further something catched her eye. Aragorn released his hand on his sword.

So he also didn't trust Boromir...

The snow of the mountain Caradhras reached up to Mÿne's knees. She shivered. She'd traveled through icy rain, storms and chilly winds. This, however, was a whole new level. And if she thought she was having a hard time, the hobbits and Gimli seemed to have it worse. They were covered in snow up to their shoulders. They were literally fighting their way through. At one point Boromir and Aragorn took them on their backs, the hobbits were unable to make themselves a path through the thick snow. Gimli was too heavy and still a head taller than the hobbits. Mÿne huffed impatiently when Legolas walked by atop of the snow. Of course, elves were light as snow itself. They could easily walk on it. That thought didn't cheer Mÿne up. Gandalf tried to make himself a path with his staff but he was slower than usual. Mÿne clenched her teeth. They were chattering for a while now and she could use that energy in a better way. Just when she thought they couldn't go any slower, they stopped.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas said to Gandalf. It seemed even elves didn't have to raise their voices to overpower the wind. They listened for a coule of seconds. Indeed, a dark and sharp voice was shouting various words in a language Mÿne couldn't understand.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. He tried to stand on the edge of the ledge they were standing on and spread his arms.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted, holding on to the hobbits.

"NO!" Gandalf shouted back to Aragorn.

Then he started to shout the same words in the same weird language back at the sky. Before they knew it the ledge above them broke. Mÿne threw herself against the mountain, trying to keep herself standing. Snow and rock were falling down, making horrible loud noises. Snow covered her sight and ears and it felt like a huge weight was put on her, trying to crush her. Her breathing became difficult. She was cold. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm pit, pulling her out of the pile of snow. She took a huge gulp of air, coughing. Mÿne stared at Legolas' face for a minute.

"Thanks." she mumbled while she crawled out of the pile by herself. Everyone was covered in snow, trying to catch their breath.

"We must get of the mountain!" Boromir yelled, "Make for the gap of Rohan. We'll make a way to my city!"

Mÿne frowned while shivering. That would get them too close to the enemy. Besides, they'd have to pass Isengard for it. Saruman wouldn't let them pass alive.

"That's folly!" she yelled at him.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn amplified her.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said with his gruff voice. Mÿne shot a look at Gandalf, He frowned worriedly. He didn't say anything for a moment. He just stood their, in the cold. Thinking.

"Gandalf?" Mÿne asked. She too grew impatiently by the cold and the threat of danger.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." he said eventually.

Frodo looked up. Everyone looked at him, almost pleading for not letting them in this cold. And if even worse, Boromir spoke up again.

"We cannot stay here!" he yelled, "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

Mÿne shot a look at Sam, Merry and Pippin, who were pale, except for their red noses. They were shivering all over.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked. The snow on his beard made him even look older then he already was.

"We will go through the mines..." Frodo said, he himself shivered too. But Mÿne couldn't figure out if it was because of the cold, or fear.

"So be it." said Gandalf, and he sounded worried. Mÿne looked at him, she wanted to ask what was down there that made him, a wizard, so worried? But she held her question and followed the fellowship down the path they had taken.

"So, what's down there?" Mÿne decided to ask Gimli. He was a dwarf of course, if anyone knew, it was him.

"Down where? The mines?" he gave a quick brisk laugh, "Roaring fires, beer and fresh meat right off the bone!" he said.

"Well, that does sound good to me." Pippin said, walking up to them. "I'm starved! And I wouldn't refuse a good drink too."

"You think too much about food, Master Took." Aragorn said, passing by. Still, Mÿne could see him smile.

"You should think about it more often, you look skinny, Strider." Pippin said laughing. Mÿne cracked a smile. Talking with Pippin always made her feel good. She didn't know how, but Pippin made her feel her at ease. It was probably because he always saw things positive. Or something like that.

"My cousin Balin will grant us a royal welcome, mark my words young hobbit." Gimli ensured. He nodded to himself. Mÿne walked down the hill. It was getting dark now and she was kind of hungry.

They came to a small lake, surrounded by dark stone walls. A couple of trees stood by the side of the water. There was only one road, and that was the one they were walking on.

"It's a dead end. Didn't we walk the wrong way?" Mÿne asked.

"No, this is the right path." Gimli said. "There's a hidden door somewhere, granting acces to the mines."

"Well, we could use a rest." Pippin said, peering in the dark. "I figure it will take a while to find this door of yours, Gimli."

And he was right. They sat around the lake for two hours now, and they sought for the door. But they didn't find anything. Mÿne sat on a rock, nibbling on a piece of bread she found in her pocket. Beside her sat Frodo, also chewing on some bread. Gandalf was mumbling to himself. He had revealed the Mithrin doors, but that's as far as they had come. Gandalf had tried every spell or language he mastered but it hadn't done anything. They made a defeated impression. Mÿne looked behind her. Boromir was shaking his head. Mÿne could tell he wished they'd made for the gap of Rohan. And as it seemed now they had to after all... Legolas was talking to Aragorn in a whispering voice. Mÿne couldn't catch their conversation, but frankly, it wasn't her business. She heard splashing sounds and watched as Merry and Pippin threw stones in the water. They were bored and holding a contest who could throw further. Suddenly Aragorn broke of his conversation with Legolas and walked over to the two hobbits. He grabbed Pippin's arm and shook his head.

"Don't disturb the water..." he warned.

Mÿne looked over to Legolas, who oddly enough, was looking at her. Their gazes met and Mÿne broke hers with his piercing blue eyes. She jumped up when Frodo started talking.

"It's a riddle. 'Speak 'Friend' and enter." he said. Then he turned to Gandalf. "What is the elvish word for 'Friend'?"

"Mellon." Mÿne answered for him.

With a cracking sound the Mithrin doors opened slowly. Mÿne got up and watched as a black hole in front of them revealed itself.

"Finally!" Merry sighed. He picked up his bag and walked over to Frodo. When they had packed all of their bags and walked inside Mÿne had to squint her eyes to adjust at the darkness.

"For a royal welcome it's kind of dark in here, Gimli." she said.

"The mines are big. This is just the entrance." he said gruffly. "Soon you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves."

They started to walk up the steps towards the inside of the mine. Mÿne found it quiet inside. Now dwarves talking, no other footsteps then their own...It was kind of strange.

A small point of light emerged in front of Mÿne. Gandalf had made some light at the end of his staff. Only by squinting her eyes again, Mÿne could make out a little stone she'd never seen on his staff before. He must've put it a top of it when she wasn't looking.

"It's home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli continued, laughing loud. Mÿne adjusted her eyes to the picture in front of them. Strange feelings weld up inside of her. Her eyes were wide and a tingle went up her spine. Her feet stepped on something that cracked. She jumped back, her hand on her sword. This was no mine. At least, not any more. Before them layed bodies. Many good-looking to be orcs or goblins. Besides, orcs and goblins don't wear dwarf armor. Gimli grew quiet and looked at the bodies of his kin. He started to yell, ran over to a body and yelled again.

Behind him Legolas pulled out a arrow of a dead dwarf's skull. He looked at the tip and threw it down on the stone floor.

"Goblins." he said, confirming Mÿne's thoughts.

They drew swords and bows. Aiming at nothing particular in the dark before them. The hobbits made little sounds of fear. Sam even threw up.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should've never come here." Boromir said, while looking at Aragorn like it was his fault.

The hobbits scurried backwards.

"Now get out of here. GET OUT!" Boromir yelled.

A scream was heard. Mÿne turned around and watched as Frodo was pulled into the lake by a large tentacle. She yelled and ran after him, trying to grab his outstretched hands. She grabbed his collar and pulled. Sam got over his fear and tried to slice the tentacle holding Frodo. The tentacle withdrew but more came instead. They pushed the hobbits amd Mÿne off Frodo and pulling him up in the air. Aragorn and Boromir flew past Mÿne into the lake. Mÿne crawled up and reached for her bow. She took her stand next to Legolas and aimed for the beast's gigantic head. She spread her feet, and sent arrows at it. The beast roared and mowed with it's tentacles. It pulled Frodo higher and higher. It opened it's mouth.

"FRODO!" Mÿne yelled and she struck the beast with her arrows. One of them hit him in the eye. Aragorn slashed his tentacle and the beast dropped Frodo into his arms. They ran out of the lake.

"INSIDE, INSIDE!" Aragorn yelled, running with all the strength he had left over. Mÿne turned on her heels and ran. She heard the sliding sound of the beast climbing out of the lake, onto the land. She tried to run faster. Next to her, Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. The beast roared furiously. They were almost there. Almost. With a quick jump they dived through the doors. Stone scraped against her arms and shoulder, she felt her head bump into something. Luckily it wasn't something hard so it didn't hurt that much. She scrambled over on her feet and ran the last couple of meters to the rest. The beast behind her tried to get in, pulling itself up on the doors. The doors couldn't hold it. They collapsed with a thunderous sound. Stone and rock were rolling over Mÿne and she held her arms over her head. She fell down again. Darkness took over them. With a sound of wood on stone Gandalf made light again. Mÿne opened her eyes and jumped away from the body she fell on. She brushed herself off and winced when she touched her shoulder. It was grazed and it bled. She looked at the rest. They were shocked, but seemed okay. She turned around to look at the doors, but they were no more. They were locked in. And there was only one way out.

**It was sooooo good to write this! I feel really excited for the next chapter. Stay tuned, cause it might come reeaaaaly soon! **

**Ciao! **


	13. Moria

**Hi guys! **

**So here's a new chapter! I almost forgot how good it feels to write again! **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor it's places or characters. Only Mÿne. **

**And thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all didn't forget about the story. I hope you enjoy it! **

So there they stood, in the small light Gandalf's staff provided them. The darkness crept around them, making Mÿne feel uneasy.

"We have but one choice. We must face the long darkness of Moria." Gandalf said, taking a few steps forward.

He quickly looked at the bodies of the dwarfs beneath him. They were no more than rotten corpses, pierced with dark arrows. Dried blood marked their violent deaths.

"Be on your guard." Gandalf continued, "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

He took the lead, providing everyone light as they walked up the steps before them, slowly and silent. Gandalf dropped his voice to a small whisper.

"Quiet now, it's a four day journey to the other side." Mÿne looked at Aragorn who shot a glance at Boromir. "Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed."

And so they walked silently. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft shuffles of footsteps on sand and dirt on their path. Moria seemed to be a bigger and deeper place Mÿne had ever imagined. The air was thick and musky. When she inhaled air she could even taste the sand on her tongue. They walked on small rocky paths, bridges that sometimes only could be crossed if Mÿne walked one foot before the other. There hadn't been anyone here for a long time. It was unnaturally silent and it made Mÿne think about her solo journey through the woods. Just before they came to Wheatertop. The fellowship took some small stairs beneath them and stopped at a ledge. Chains with buckets and more ladders were seen. The buckets swayed on their chains, making soft sounds echo against the thick walls around them.

Gandalf put his hand on the wall and pointed at the silver lines in it. Mÿne had to squeeze her eyes to see them.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels." he said, looking at the rest of the fellowship. "But in Mithril." He lowered his staff to the gap beneath them. Mÿne bowed slightly to look over the ledge, and her eyes widened. The walls seem to light up with a silver glow. Big mills and ladder were fixed on the shiny walls. Chains led to more buckets and ladders below them. It was very deep and they couldn't see the bottom. Gandalf lifted his staff and proceed walking again, taking the narrow ledge on their left.

"Bilbo once had a shirt of Mithrilrings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf told them. Gimli gasped at this.

"That was a kingly gift!" he said, and Mÿne could make out a jealous tone in his voice.

"Yes!" Gandalf said, nodding, "I never told him but it's worth was greater than the lands of the Shire."

They started to climb a huge stone staircase, that went up above their heads. Pippin started to complain softly how his feet were hurting. Merry just smaked him on his back and whispered he should carry on. Mÿne held on to the pointy rocky walls beside her to push her way up the steep stairs. Her knees were screaming for some rest but the stairs were too small to stop in the middle. She reached the top and moved sidewards to let the rest of the fellowship pass. Pippin slipped of one step halfway but luckily Merry was there to push him back up. Mÿne reached out and helped Pippin up when he reached the top.

"Careful, little ones." she said as she grabbed Merry by his collar and pulled him on the rocky platform they were standing on. She turned to Gandalf and sighed. There was a threeway split before them. Gandalf looked at every one of them. With a small and tired voice he said: "I have no memory of this place."

Mÿne cocked her eyebrow up. So, that was it then? Lost in the depths of orc-filled mines. No path to turn back to. No other exit. Gandalf sat down and pulled his hat of his head. He placed it beside him and stared at the split in front of them.

"So... I guess this means a break, right?" Pippin asked as he also sat down. From his bag he pulled out his pipe and started to light it. The other hobbits sat down next to him and did the same.

"We'd best stand on guard." Aragorn whispered to Mÿne. She nodded, put down her bag and stood on the end on the platform. She watched the other side with the shimmering walls. It someone came from that way she'd know immediately. Soon, the hobbits started to whisper with each other.

Mÿne yawned, she was standig on the edge of the platform for almost an hour now. Nothing had happened. Gandalf was still thinking. She watched the mills and the ladders beneath her. It was strange to imagine that the dwarfs had worked here. The axes were still there, the buckets still hung in the air on their chains. It was like they took a break and never returned. Well, actually it may have gone that way. Mÿne shivered. It should have been tough to fight in such a deep down place. No getting out, no calling for aid. Nobody knew this had happened. Except for Gandalf maybe. That was probably the reason he was so reluctant to come here. She woke up from her thoughts when she heard something rustling. She turned around and saw Frodo walk up to Gandalf, with haste. Frodo sat down with him and they started to talk. Mÿne shrugged and focused on the paths beneath them. That's when she saw something move. A creature moved in the shadows of the dark walls. Avoiding all the bright shiny walls and silently crawling. Mÿne reached for her bow and arrows. She placed one arrow on her bow and squinted her eyes at the creature. It crawled slowly, making his way up to them. It jumped on a small rocky hill. Two pair of shiny eyes were looking in the distant. Her heart started to beat faster as she pulled the string of her bow backwards. One of the hobbits started to cough and it distracted her for a second. When she looked back at the hill the creature was gone. Slightly disappointed and frustrated she looked below. Where'd it gone? She turned around and soflty ran to Gandalf.

"Gandalf I saw-"  
>"Gollum." Gandalf answered, not taking his eyes of the split in front of them, "Yes, he's been following us for a while now."<p>

Mÿne was taken aback. Gollum? Here? Why?

"Isn't that dangerous? He could betray our passing through the mines." Mÿne said worried, looking back at the edge where she'd saw him.

"I don't think he will. He might be a traitorous creature, but he isn't that fond of the orcs. Besides, he might have to play his part yet." Gandalf said.

Mÿne frowned. Play his part? In what? Something about it gave her the shivers. She didn't like the idea of Gollum getting involved in their journey at all. Before she could even ask more, Gandalf had stood up triumphant.

"It's that way." he said, nodding to one of the stone arches.

"He's remembered!" Merry said relieved. He putted away his pipe and got up.

"No," Gandalf said smiling while he made his way to the arch on the left. "But the air doesn't smell so foul in here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose..."

The fellowship got up and followed him through the stone arch. A stone staircase leading downwards waited for them. Gandalf was right. While the air they've been traveling trough had been thick and musky, this air felt more lighter. Mÿne smiled, it could only mean one thing. An exit.

They ended in a large hall. Mÿne could actually feel a small wisp of wind stroking her cheeks. She heard soft drops echo in the distant. Gandalf made more light and Mÿne gasped. Before them lay a huge hall with large pillars of stone to hold up the ceiling. They were neatly carved and rose up way above their heads.

"Behold, the great realm and dwarfcity of Dwarrowdelf" he told them while raising up his staff. The light spread across the pillars, enlightening the carved markings on the them and giving a great view of rows and rows of pillars, all stretching up above them to hold the ceiling and...probably the mountain itself. Mÿne looked up and tried to see the end of the pillars but she could only see the darkness where Gandalf's light did not reach. As they walked between the pillars the fellowship grew quiet, only gawking their eyes at the pillars. It seemed endless. The rows only seemed to multiply more, giving strangers the chance to get lost easily. As they walked, more bodies appeared. Black arrows with pointy tips had dug their way into the big stone pillars. Axes were roughly sticking out of carcases. Some goblin, some even dwarf. Skeletons were lying on the ground or sitting up at the walls. A door came into view, blocked by some dwarf corpses. Gimli jumped up and ran to it. He pushed it open and light fell into the dark hall. Gandalf sprinted after him, followed by the rest. It could mean the exit! Mÿne jumped over a body and stopped in the middle of a room. One beam of light shone on a bright white tomb. There had been a great battle in this room. Walls were broken, corpses layed everywhere. Weapons were scattered around the place. She gave Gimli a quick glance, who was mourning, softly bumping his head against the tomb. He made soft noises of muffled cries. Mÿne walked over to him and placed her hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gimli." she said softly. Gimli just seem to cry louder. In the corner of her eye she followed Gandalf as he walked to the head of the tomb.

"Here lies Balin. Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria..." he said, reading the inscription on the stone tomb. "He's dead then, it is as I feared." Gandalf concluded and he took of his hat.

Mÿne looked at him. As he feared? So he knew after all what was going on in the mines. Mÿne knelt down and wrapped her arms around Gimli, he didn't muffle his cries anymore. His head felt heavy against her grazed shoulder, but she didn't care. Poor Gimli. First, losing his kin. Now he also lost his cousin. She released Gimli and walked over to Gandalf. A book from a corps has drawn his attention. He moved the white skeleton hand from it and picked up the book. Half of it contains fell as he opened it. Gandalf flipped the pages to the last one and blew on it to make it readable. Behind her Mÿne could hear Legolas saying to Aragorn that it was too dangerous to stay in this room. Before Aragorn could answer Gandalf had read the first line of the book out loud.

"They have taken the bridge...and the second hall. We have barricade the gates but cannot hold on for long...The ground shakes..."

Mÿne gulped. Those must have been the last moments before the orcs had stormed into this place. A tingle rolled down her spine. The hobbits looked at each other with what looked like panic and fear. Without daring to take a breath Mÿne listened to the rest.

"Drums. Drums in the deep." Gandalf spoke as he flipped the last page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming..."

Mÿne jumped up high when a thunderous sound rang trough the room. She turned around, her hand on her sword. She looked at Pippin's guilty face. Behind him the remains of a dwarf skeleton fell into a well. It's noise was unbearable and Mÿne watched with big eyes as the bucket next to the skeleton disappeared. The sounds made echos in the depth of wherever the well ended, making it worse. They waited, remained silent, Pippin looking as guilty as he's ever been. Mÿne listened with shifting eyes, waiting for sounds. Waiting for drums and shaking grounds. She swallowed again when nothing happened.

Gandalf closed the book with a hard sound and was looking angry.

"Fool of a Took!" he yelled. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he grabbed his hat and staff from Pippin, who had been holding it. Just as Pippin wanted to say he was sorry he stiffened. Mÿne's eyes grew wide. A soft sound was heard. Like a drum. Soon more sounds were heard. Louder this time. It were drums, there was no mistaking it. Mmÿne heard fell screams too, from different sides. They were noticed. The orcs had noticed them and now...now they were coming. Boromir sprinted towards the wooden doors and ducked back when arrows dug themselves in the old wood. Boromir panted and pushed the doors shut.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn said to the hobbits.

Mÿne picked up some axes and ran over to Boromir. Together they secured the doors. They wouldn't hold for long but it was important to get some time. Suddenly a loud roar came from the other side of the doors.

"A cave troll." Mÿne whispered as she backed away. The fellowship drew swords. Even the hobbits seemed to have found their courage again. Mÿne drew her sword and stood before Gandalf, who looked very scary with his staff and sword. Mÿne waited, waited for the army of orcs to march in. The doors started to move from their place. They were breaking trough. Beside her, Gimli stood on his cousin's tomb with a maddening roar.

"Let them come!" he shouted, "There's yet one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" and he balanced on his legs, ready to throw an axe at anyone who would come in.

Axes were breaking through the wood from the other side. Arrows were pointed through the holes. Legolas started shooting with excellent marking. An orc withdrew his arrow, screaming. Long before they were ready the doors broke down. The orcs jumped in started to run to them, axes held high, swords drawn, arrows placed on their bow. Mÿne ran forward, her sword pointing at the orcs. She managed to spear one on her swords. She quickly pulled her sword out of the orc and slashed the next one. Dark blood splattered across her face and shoulders. Behind her she heard an orc screaming. She turned around and dug her sword deep into it's ugly body. She kicked the orc behind her backwards and slashed another one next to her. Behind her, Gandalf and the hobbits joined the battle. They stabbed, kicked and hit the orcs with their tiny fists. Gandalf managed to kill three orcs at the same time. Before they knew it the front gate with the broken doors was smashed down with tremendous sound. Mÿne felt her whole body shake. An enormous hammer was raised from the ground. A huge troll stood before them. His little nostrils snorting and his tiny eyes squinting at them. Chains were wrapped around his neck. Mÿne watched as the troll lifted his hammer again. She managed to grab Pippin by his shoulder and pull him out of the way. The hammer came down with the same sound, making it shake the ground again. Mÿne pulled herself of the ground.

"SAM!" she yelled.

She'd sworn she'd saw Sam right there in front of her. She got up and looked around panicked. Behind her she heard a muffled groan. She turned around and saw Pippin stabbing an orc, very close to her face. The orc dropped it's sword and fell down.

"Thanks Pippin." Mÿne managed to say. Pippin just nodded, pale as a ghost.

Mÿne ran to the center of the room, looking for Sam and stabbed her sword into the stomach of an bypassing orc. It shook and fell down. She looked around and quickly ducked for the hammer of the troll. She rolled around the ground and picked herself up when the troll was about to strike again. He turned around and stamped over to something else. She jumped and grabbed it's leash. She pulled hard on it, but it had no effect. Hands wrapped around the chains as Aragorn and Boromir helped her. They pulled hard and the troll had difficulty to move around. When Mÿne looked aside it she could see Sam in a corner. Relieve washed over her. They pulled harder and the troll stumbled backwards, roaring angry. He turned around on his heel and lost balance because of it's hammer. It almost came on their heads as they ducked. Boromir seemed dazed by the effort he'd put in pulling on the leash. The troll grabbed the leash and pulled on it. Mÿne was launched through the room. She smacked head on on the ground and rolled over. With a groan she sat up, wiping her hair out of her sight. Blood ran down from the left side of her head. She grabbed her sword and stood up, still swaying. From the corner of her eye she saw Boromir sit up too. With an excellent throw Aragorn managed to save him from an orc, trying to kill him. With an enormous blow the white tomb in front of her was being smashed with the big hammer. The troll seemed to be after Gimli, smacking his hammer around and roaring frustrated. Mÿne took out an orc running towards her. She ducked when the hammer came down again. That thing was becoming really annoying now. Without thinking she jumped on the hammer and slashed the troll's hand. With a pained roar he released his hammer and turned around. Legolas fired two arrows at him. That got him mad and the troll grabbed it's chain and tried to smack Legolas of his ledge. Mÿne watched as Legolas avoided the chain barely and somehow made his way up to the troll. He climbed on it's neck and fired his arrows right on it's head. The troll grabbed it's head and started to move around, screaming and roaring. The troll picked up it's hammer again, sending Mÿne flying towards the ground. She pushed herself up and coughed. Her head was pounding and her muscles were aching. She could handle a few falls but these were extremely painful. She watched alarmed as the troll smashed down a part of the ledge Frodo was standing on.

"FRODO!" she screamed, making her way over to center of the room grabbed an orc by it's throat and smashed it against the remains of the tomb. She jumped over the pieces of marble and struck a tall orc with her sword. She turned and her fist came hard down on a skull. Dark blood stuck on her knuckles. In a desperate attempt to stop the troll she grabbed an orc-sword and chucked it at the troll's head. It missed and came down with a clank on the ledge. Mÿne cursed as she ran up the steps to the ledge. The troll started to cry loudly and tried to grab Frodo. Mÿne ran faster, if only she could distract it. If only she was in time. She pushed an orc out of her way, from the ledge and kept running. The troll grabbed Frodo by his foot and he started to shout for Aragorn. On the other side she saw Aragorn gain new energy and run over to Frodo. Frodo slashed the trolls hand and he dropped him. Frodo came down hard an grunted in pain. Aragorn jumped down after him and stabbed the troll with a spear he took on his way. Mÿne breathed heavily, she turned on her heels and jumped on the trolls back. She clung her arms around his neck to stay put. The troll twisted it's body to release itself from her and the spear and she fell off. She came down on her back and scrambled on her feet. The troll stuck with his hand and Aragorn was smashed into the wall.

"FRODO RUN!" Mÿne yelled as she grabbed her sword from the ground.

He didn't. Frodo crawled over to Aragorn and then it happened. The troll grabbed the spear in his ribs and stabbed Frodo. Mÿne watched him with big eyes. Paining sounds came form his mouth. She screamed as she saw him fall down, limb. Sam called out for him and fought his way through the remaining orcs. Mÿne watched as Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll and starting to stab him with their swords. She made her way through the small bunch of orcs left, slashing, kicking, shouting to Frodo. She stabbed the last orc standing around her and forced him on the ground. The orc grunted and became limb. Just like Frodo. She pulled out her sword and ran over to the little hobbit.

"Frodo, no. No, this can't be." she mumbled while she fell on her knees.

Behind her the troll was struck down by the rest of the fellowship. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, the Ringbearer was dead. They'd failed. Aragorn came crawling to her, pulling Frodo over. Suddenly Frodo started groaning and gasping for air. Mÿne cried out.

"He's alive! He's alive!"

Frodo looked around him and started to feel his chest. With wondering eyes Mÿne watched him.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." he said.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said, wonder-struck. "That spear would've killed a wild boar."

"I think there's more about this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said, still catching his breath.

Mÿne crooked a smile as Frodo revealed his chest, covered in silver rings. It had a collar of white and silver decorations.

"Mithril..." said Gimli astonished. "You are full of surprises, master Baggins."

But they had no time to celebrate. More screams were heard from the distant. And they were not friendly. Mÿne got on her feet.

"More orcs." she said as she looked around. Gandalf nodded, looked at the entrance of the room and pointed out a gap in a wall.

"To the bridge of Khazâd-Dum." he murmered.

They were followed by screams everywhere. They ran fast, as quick as their feet could carry them. The hall echoed their hasty footsteps and the screams of the orcs. There was no telling where they came from. It seemed they came from everywhere. And they were closing in. Fast. They even appeared from the cracks in the grounds, from the pillars next to them. Mÿne sighed as their path was blocked before them. They were trapped. They wouldn't make it out of here alive, there were too many orcs. She raised her sword, ready to strike. Suddenly a deep dark rumbling came from underneath them. The orcs cried out, looking panicked. Mÿne didn't lose sight of them. They backed away. An orange glow spread through the halls. That deep rumbling came again. Like someone, or something had woken up. Mÿne watched the orcs run away, screaming. Gimli laughed triumphant, but Mÿne wasn't so sure they would be happy with what could be coming. Boromir bowed over to Gandalf.

"What is this for new devilry?" he asked in a low whisper.

Gandalf seemed reluctant to answer that question. He leaned on his staff and closed his eyes. Pain filled his expression.

"A Balrog." he finally said. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you..."

Mÿne was horror struck. She'd heard old stories from Balrogs and demons. She'd never expected to actually...well, be ended by one. Orange light engulfed them. The deep rumbling became louder.

"RUN!" Gandalf shouted suddenly. He sprinted towards an opening in the halls. They pushed themselves through it and ran down a hallway. They came down a few stairs and that's were Mÿen and Boromir took the lead. They ran the staircase down, pushed themselves through a narrow opening and ran down some more steps. Suddenly the stairs were no more. Mÿne had to throw herself back to stop herself from running further. She scraped her back on the stone steps and grunted. Legolas had grabbed Boromir from behind and pulled him back on the steps. They ran along a ledge on the walls towards the other stairs. Halfway there was a gap in the stairs. They needed to jump over it. Mÿne took the lead, she kept running down the stairs and leaped. She felt her feet come down and secured her balance. Legolas followed her, helping Gandalf cross. The rumbling above them became louder, chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. There was no more time. An arrow bounced from the steps behind her. Mÿne turned and took out her bow. She spotted the orc-archer across the abyss before them. She shot at him. And the next one. Legolas started to do the same. Meanwhile, Boromir jumped over the gap, carrying Merry and Pippin. Boromir's jump made a piece of the other stair crumble. Mÿne shot a look at Frodo, Sam Gimli and Aragorn. She stepped down a bit to make more space. She shot more arrows at the archers. Orcs fell off their ledge, into the abyss. Sam was thrown over the gap in the stairs. Gimli refused to be tossed so he jumped himself. Legolas had to grab his beard to pull him on the stairs. Mÿne shot her last arrow at the orcs. It was a hit, the orc fell down. She watched Aragorn and Frodo as Legolas started to shoot his arrows. The stairs on their side had become loose. They tried to make it go their way.

"Lean forth, Frodo." Aragorn told Frodo. The piece of staircase groaned heavily and smashed into theirs. They grabbed Aragorn and Frodo and sprinted down the remains of the stairs.

They came to a small halfway, engulfed with flames. The heat washed over them as they still ran. On the end of the hallway was the bridge. Gandalf pushed them forth.

"Over the bridge, hurry now!" he yelled as he watched them go.

Behind them an enormous source of heat emerged. A roaring sound thundered in Mÿne's ears. They crossed the bridge quickly. Mÿne didn't dare to look behind her, scared she would fall. The roaring sound became even louder and the ground shuddered. When she was across she turned around. Before them was a horrid looking creature. It was bigger than the cave troll and flames come off him. He opened his mouth and roared. Heat spread out and Mÿne fell her heart drop. By then she saw Gandalf in the middle of the bridge. Standing. Alone. His face was turned to the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the demon.

Frodo cried out for him. Mÿne realized Gandalf wasn't planning on running. He was giong to fight the Balrog. On his own. She moved forward, but Legolas stopped her. She turned to see his face but his eyes were fixed on Gandalf. The demon stretched up to his full length and roared again. Mÿne felt her knees tremble with fear.

"I am servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf said,raising his staff and creating some sort of blueish light around him "The dark fire will not avail of you, Flame of Udun!"

By then the demon had pulled out a enormous sword and struck at Gandalf. Flames come of it as he swooped it down. The sword had no use. Gandalf had blocked it with his staff. The demon showed his fangs to Gandalf and growled angered. Gandalf just stood there, holding his ground.

"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf growled back.

The demon planted his huge claw-like foot on the small bridge. He pulled out a leash of fire, that whipped around the walls and made thunderous sounds. The grounds shook. Frodo stepped forward, his mouth open and eyes wide. Mÿne wanted to cry out to Gandalf, wanted to run down and draw her sword to aid him. But deep down she knew that would not help. Gandalf brought his staff and sword together.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf roared and he smashed the end of his staff on the bridge. A blue light came from the blow.

Mÿne waited. Nothing had happened. The demon snorted, as if to laugh. Then, when he crossed the bridge, it collapsed on his end. The demon fell into the abyss beneath with a screaming roar. Gandalf was still there. He stood on the end of his half of the bridge. Mÿne felt her heart grow bck, as if it had been gone. Her courage came back and she could feel the blood pump in her veins. Gandalf turned around, that pained expression on his face again. He started to walk forward and than the tip of the leash of the demon caught his foot. Mÿne screamed and stepped forth, only to be held back by Legolas again. Gandalf was hanging on the edge of the bridge, looking over it, straight at them. That triumphant feeling Mÿne experienced before was gone. Frodo cried out to him again, the arms of Boromir around his shoulders and chest, preventing him from running down the bridge again. Gandalf tried to pull himself up, but his arms were weakening.

"Fly, you fools." he said. And then he dropped himself.

"NO!" Frodo screamed as he was trying to fight his way out of Boromir's arms. Mÿne was staring at the place Gandalf had just been when reality struck her. Orcs were coming from the other side now the Balrog was gone. She grabbed Pippin and Sam and pushed them up the stairs. Aragorn followed them, still horror-struck. Arrows flew pas them, orcs were screaming on the other side of the abyss.

The abyss Gandalf had fallen into.

Outside the hobbits fell down. They were crying. Mÿne held Pippin and rocked him back and forth to comfort him while he cried in her cloak. She pitied them. But she was worried too. She'd seen Gandalf as their leader. There navigation. He knew what path was right and what was folly. This had been folly. He'd known that. With no leader. Where would they go? Her heart broke. Tears streamed over her face as she tried to comfort Pippin.

Aragorn wiped his sword and looked around.

"Legolas, get them up." he said, commanding.

Mÿne felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Legolas face. She stood up and wiped away her tears.

"Come on." he said softly and he helped Merry on his feet. Mÿne pulled up Pippin and gave him a guick shake.

"Get yourself together Pippin. We will mourn. But later." she said to him. He just nodded and sniffed.

"Give them a moment, for pity sake!" shouted Boromir agitated.

"By nightfall this hill will be swarming with orcs! We will make for the woods of Lothlórien." he said. Boromir shot him an angry look.

"Come on. Legolas, Gimli, Mÿne, get them up." he said while pulling up Sam.

He called out for Frodo, who seemed lost between the rocks. He look at them with tears in his eyes. Mÿne could tell he, of all members, was mourning the most.

They picked up their way and walked over the rocky hills to the woods. Lothlórien had been a place Mÿne hadn't visited for a long time. The elves would sure give them comfort. Or so she hoped. Anything was better than that dreadful cave they just left.

**This was so hard to write! I wanted to make the piece with Gandalf and the Balrog really epic. But I don't know if it worked. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating soon, I promise! **

**Stay tuned! **


	14. Lothlorien

**Hi guys! **

**There we are again. Time to continue the journey! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor the characters or places. Only Mÿne is mine. **

**Enjoy!**

The fellowship hurried out of the lands of Moria, and were setting out to reach the woods.

Boromir was getting more agitated every minute. Mÿne could tell how he snarled at them. How he shot them looks. He didn't want to talk anymore, not about the quest, not even about his city or people. Mÿne tried not to be bothered by it, but she noticed how angry Boromir could look at Aragorn. The fellowship followed him over the muddy plains, trudging their feet. After the battle they fought at the halls of Moria the members of the fellowship were exhausted. And they weren't anywhere near the outskirts of the forest of Lórien yet. Mÿne decided to keep an eye out for Boromir, for he was often looking at Frodo. Mÿne noticed the mysterious glance in his eyes and she knew she had to be careful. The Ring had already swept him under its will. On the top of a hill they stopped. A big lake was spread in front of them. It's colour was a smooth grey, mirroring the sky above them. A small breeze swept against their faces. In the far distant, beyond the lake they saw the edge of a forest.

They descended the hill and walked forward, between high walls of stone. Little peaks of grass started to appear among the stones. They passed the lake on the right side.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing at the lake.

"Mirrormere." Mÿne said, watching the small grey waves created by the wind.

"It is said that the dwarf king Dúrin came across this lake, long ago." Mÿne said, turning around and looking at the mountains they just came from.

"He stopped by and looked into the water. In his reflection he saw a crown with stars above them. Then he founded Moria." Gimli said and he was trying to glance at himself in the grey waters. Frodo and Sam stood next to him, bowing their heads and watching their counterparts in the grey mass. Hollow expressions were looking back at them. But no stars, and no crown. They straightened back up and continued walking on the road.

Trees came closer as they passed the Mirrormere. The sun was already setting behind the fellowship, giving the trees a golden glow. Their leaves were falling, pronouncing the coming of another season. They stepped silently on the road before them. Immediately it seemed to Mÿne that slow whispers were surrounding them. Like they were being watched by someone they could not see. Gimli started to tell a story about an Elven witch that lived in these woods. In Mÿne's head an image of Galadriel flew by. She had been to Lórien before, but it was for a short time. Galadriel had come to greet her and Aragorn, who Galadriel seemed to know well. She had took Mÿne to her 'mirror'. Mÿne remembered it clearly.

"_Will you take a look at my mirror?" Galadriel asked her, when Aragorn marched off with Lord Celeborn to discuss some urgent matters. A nine-year old Mÿne looked at the friendly face of the Lady of Light. _

"_If I look, what will I see?" she asked. Galadriel offered her hand to the little girl. Mÿne grabbed it and they walked up to some stairs that led down to a clearing with some sort of bowl._

"_You can see many things in the mirror. The past, the present.. and sometimes events that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel said as she helped Mÿne from the last steps of the stairs. _

"_Really?" she asked, blinking at her. Galadriel nodded her beautiful head and led Mÿne to the decorated stone bowl. Mÿne stood on the steps and clenched her little hands around the edge of the bowl, peering over it with her big eyes. Galadriel poured water into the bowl and remained silent. _

_When she was finished and all the sounds of the pouring water had vanished she waited, watching Mÿne. Mÿne had to stand on her toes to look into the bowl. Her reflection was staring back at her. Slowly it started to fade and an image appeared of a bright orange colour. Mÿne watched as trees were on fire. Flames licked on their trunks, branches were being charred black. Twigs fell down into the sea of orange. Mÿne could actually feel the heat coming of the bowl. Between the flames she could see small houses, also on fire. People were running from it. Screaming, struggling, crying. Mÿne watched with watery eyes as dark figures came out of the flames. They raised their swords and slaughtered the people. They stabbed them, sliced them in half. Dark liquid flew into the air, splattered on the burned grass and dripped from their blades. The dark figures were making horrifying sounds as they ran further. _

_Mÿne stumbled backwards, scared. She trembled all over and did not dare to look at the bowl again. Ever._

Aragorn had told her she'd seen her own village. Burned down and killed. Mÿne tugged her curly hair behind her ears and focussed her green eyes on the road in front of them. She was being pulled out of her thoughts when she was staring at an arrow in front of her. She tried to reach for her sword.

"I would stop that, if I were you. You will be shot before you could even touch it." someone told her. She looked up and stared in the face of a blond elf. His expression was dark and Mÿne could tell he was being serious. She raised her hands, locking her eyes with the elf in front of her.

Their leader appeared, a handsome elf with the same dark expression. He looked at the fellowship and his eyes rested on Frodo.

"You will come with me." he said to them, gesturing to his elves to take the fellowship with them. Night crept into the forest. Trees became dark and sinister. Little blue lights were enlightened by a few elves to reduce the darkness. They walked a short distance, where they were taken to a platform high into the trees. From there they could watch the road they were walking on beneath them. More platforms came into view, with more elves on it. All of them carrying bows and arrows.

The fellowship was halted on the platform with the leader of the elven that found them. Boromir shifted his eyes between the several elves. Merry and Pippin were looking uncertain over the edge of the platform, Sam was staring down some elves. As if to dare to touch Frodo. Mÿne watched the leader as he talked to Aragorn and Legolas in Elvish.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak a language we can all understand!" Gimli growled. The leader turned to him, his face unreadable but his voice was low and annoyed.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarfs since the Dark Days." he said.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli said as he crossed his arms. Words followed that Mÿne could not understand. She doubted if she wanted to because Aragorn was pretty mad. He grabbed Gimli by his collar and scolded him. A silence fell. The leader-elf looked at everyone at them. His gaze locked onto Frodo again.

"You bring great evil with you..." and he turned to look at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

Mÿne's heart fell. That meant they were either stuck here, or had to turn back. That was no option, nor was stopping here. Soon, Aragorn started to softly argue with the elf. He was trying to persuade him to let them pass. The leader, however, wasn't planning on doing so.

Mÿne sighed as she pulled out her pipe from her bag. She stuffed it with leaves and enlightened it. In her head she started to run through their options, while blowing smoke from her lips. She didn't notice Legolas standing next to her.

"Have you been here before?" he asked her, while he looked at the elves on the platforms beneath them. Mÿne pulled her attention back to the reality.

"Yes. When I was nine. It was a short visit though." she said. Legolas nodded.

"It is so different from Mirkwood." he mumbled, taking in their surroundings in the dark.

"What's Mirkwood like?" Mÿne asked, looking at his focused blue eyes. A shimmer of remembrance appeared on them.

"It is nothing of what it used to be. A shadow has fallen on it. We were driven from our homes, and forced to take shelter at the deepest depths of the forest." he said.

"That is horrible. I'm sorry to hear that." Mÿne said, looking at him once more. They grew silent after that. Legolas seemed to be deep in thought.

Behind them Aragorn and the elven leader returned.

"You will follow me, I will be your guide through these woods. My name is Haldir." the elf said. He gestured to the platform around him. "For the remains of the night we will rest, for creatures of the shadow are awake and vigilant at night."

They set up a small camp with a small fire. The fellowship was gathered around it, warming themselves silently. Mÿne stood on the edge of the platform, looking at the road beneath them. She stretched herself and felt more at ease now that they were granted passage through the woods. She lit her pipe again and bit on the small wooden end. In her mind she pictured a map of Middle Earth. What were they supposed to do after Lórien? They could try to cross the river Anduin to the Brown lands. Eventually they could possible even make it to Northern Ithiliën.

"You seem deep in thought." Boromir said as he stood next to her. Mÿne glanced his way, biting on the end of her pipe again.

"Tell me your concern." he said, looking at her.

"I was thinking about the road." she said, lighting her extinguished pipe again. She blew out clouds of smoke that travelled high above their heads. Boromir nodded understandingly.

"So what do you think?" he said, crossing her arms.

"I was thinking about crossing the Anduin after we leave this forest. From there we could travel along that river into the Brown Lands. We should regain our strength in Northern Ithiliën."

"The Brown Lands are going to be a difficult. The most of it is a marsh, and we will be slow. The hobbits will have to struggle greatly if they want to cross it. And if the dark forces haven't taken it already, they will soon. And with bad luck, we will be right in the middle of their fight. We've lost Gandalf already. We cannot afford to lose another life." he said, frowning.

Mÿne sighed, squatting down on the edge of the platform. She had thought of that. It was risky, but there wasn't any other logical option left. Rohan would bring them too close to Isengard. Going back and around wasn't possible any more. Crossing the river Anduin seemed to be the only way.

"Then, what do you suggest?" she asked as she looked up from the road and watched his frowned face.

"I agree that we need to cross the river. But instead of the Brown Lands and Emyn Muil we should cross to the opposite side, to East-Emnet. We should make for Cair Andros in Gondor. It will be much easier to go to Mordor from there."

"Cair Andros is no option. It's too close to Mordor. If Sauron knows we would bring the Ring so close, he will unleash an all-out attack on Gondor. We cannot risk that."

A silence fell. Uncomfortable they thought about which road was the most safest. But no other option came into mind and so they stared into the distant.

"Destroying the Ring is not an easy task." Boromir then muttered with a low voice. "It is a shame we cannot wield it..."

Mÿne looked at him. The same mysterious glance hung over his eyes. His brows were still knitted in a frown. He looked like he was thinking about another possibility.

"We have talked about this at the council, Boromir." Mÿne whispered agitated as she recognised his gaze. She looked back to see if someone was listening but the fellowship seemed to be occupied with their own stories.

"None of us has the power to put the Ring to their will. The Ring has only but one will, to return to Sauron, it's master. The Ring is all together evil. Destroying it would be the best for all of us. For all of Middle-Earth" Mÿne said, her voice low. She wanted to close the subject. Boromir was making her doubting the purpose of their journey. Hadn't she also thought about this? Hadn't she also been tempted by the Ring? Bringing up this subject made her feel uneasy. Images started to flash before her eyes. The smooth golden Ring, weighing heavy on her hand. It's slow whispers stroking her ear and -

"But still... Didn't you wish you had it's power? How do we know we do not posses the strength to oppose the Ring?" he asked. Mÿne jumped up a little. Wind stroke her cheeks and she felt lie she had fallen asleep. Now, looking at the blue lights around them, wind blowing through the tops of the trees, she felt like she was woken up by a gulf of cold water. Boromir had sat down next to her, leaning back on his elbows.

"Isildur is our living proof. He couldn't handle the Ring. Men are too weak for it." Mÿne said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She stood up and extinguished her pipe.

"Boromir, do yourself a favour and stop thinking about the Ring. It makes you loose sight of what's easy and what's right..." she said as she released her hand from his shoulder.

She returned to the group around the fire. While she ate a piece of dried meat she took a glance behind her, to Boromir. He still seemed to be lost in thoughts, sitting at the edge of the platform.

The next morning they were woken by the elves. They grabbed their belongings and set out to cross the woods.

"We will go to Caras Galadhon," Haldir explained them while walking on the road of golden leaves again. "From there you can get advise and remaster your strength. You will need that after your loss at Moria. Cursed be the demon that took Mithrandir into the depths of the dark depths."

The fellowship didn't look at eachother. The pain of losing Gandalf was still there. It was too hard to talk or even think about it. And so they kept walking on the golden path what seemed like hours. At the top of a small hill they stopped. Haldir smiled as he pointed to the group of trees in front of them. They were higher than the rest and seemed to glow with a dark golden light. From what Mÿne could guess, it would take half a day to get there.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of elven reign on earth." Haldir said, "Home of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, lady of Light."

He led them through paths that they did not recognise as such. They stumbled over hilltops, under high trees and grassy plains. When they came upon a dry path again they were being watched by more elves. The blue cloaked figures were holding up bows, nodded to Haldir and continued watching the road. They crossed a bridge over a fast running river. The wood made loud noises under their footsteps. The trees that seemed big in the distant were enormous up close. Their trunks were about the size of five cavetrolls. The tops of the trees weren't even in sight. Long spiral stairs curled around the trunks. The late afternoon sun made the trees glow a golden light they had seen in the distant. It seemed to come from the trees themselves. Haldir led them on a spiral staircase on their right. Behind her, Mÿne could hear Sam wincing. It seemed he had already reached his limit. Darkness was settling around them. Soft little blue lights were being lit, spreading a smooth magical glow on the stairs. The hobbits were pointing at the several interesting objects, but all Mÿne could think was where they were going. Elves on other platforms pointed at them, whispering softly.

Haldir led them to a platform, more decorated than his own in the woods. Elves were guarding the white curly stairs up to the front of a huge porch. Haldir stepped aside and the fellowship huddled together. A bright white light shone from the beginning of the steps, descending down. Mÿne had to squeeze her eyes to protect herself from being blinded. When the light had reached the end of the stairs it faded. Two beautiful elves appeared. Their robes were long , she wore a bright white one and he a slight glowing grey. Their long hair waved around their shoulders. With haughty and worried looks they gazed at the dirty and muddy fellowship in front of them. Mÿne actually felt like she hadn't bathed in days. Compared to the elves in front of them she felt like a filthy peasant. She quickly glanced at the others. They all looked like peasants. Even the guarding elves around them seemed to look less pretty compared to the couple in front of them.

"The enemy know you have entered here." the man spoke. Even his voice sounded beautiful and strong. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight are here, yet nine were sent out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

The fellowship shifted their feet in silent. An air of sadness came down upon them. They glanced at each other. Frodo even had to swallow away his tears. Eventually the beautiful Galadriel spoke for them.

"Gandalf the Grey has not passed the border of the land." she said, shock and sadness was heard in her voice, as if she couldn't believe it, though she had already guessed it herself. "He has fallen into shadow."

The fellowship nodded silently, swallowing away their sadness and tears. Only Legolas seemed to be the only one who could talk without cracking his voice.

"He has been taken by both shadow and flames." he said, looking at Galadriel. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Next to her, Mÿne felt Gimli bowing his head, ashamed. She put his hand on his shoulder, and wanted to say it was not his fault. For a moment she wanted to shot Legolas a look of annoyance and anger, but Galadriel seemed to do it for her.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." her eyes rested on Gimli, who grunted softly.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloín. For the world has grown full of pain." Gimli raised his head to look at her, tiny little tears in his eyes. "And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel turned her head to look at Boromir, who seemed terrified. He avoided eye contact with Galadriel and stared at the ground. Sweat droppled over his face, or were those tears? His breath was shaky, just as his limbs. Mÿne worried about him.

"What now become of this Fellowship?" Celeborn continued, he looked at the broken and worn out members before him. "Without Gandalf hope is lost."

Mÿne found it a cruel way to express their loss. But, how harsh it was, it was true. Even now she could see cracks in the promise they'd made each other. Mÿne experienced Boromir as a growing threat, scared of the future and the continuing of this journey. The hobbits seemed to lost faith in now that Gandalf was gone. Even Mÿne was doubting the possibilities they had left. Next to her she saw Aragorn bow his head in understanding of Celeborn's words.

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife..." Galadriel said, taking in their features and locking eyes with some of them. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all."

The fellowship looked at each other, alarmed by her words.

"Yet, hope remains..." she continued, cracking a small smile, "...while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." she assured them.

They thanked Galadriel and Celeborn and were ushered away by Haldir, who led them back to the big stairs. They descended them in silence, all thinking about Galadriel's words. Back on the grounds Haldir appointed them an encampment that was set up on a clearing near a huge tree. Comfortable looking mattresses were laid under white tents. A small basin with water was placed in the middle of the clearing. Little candles were lit, providing an mysterious glow around the tents.

"This will be your encampment for as long as you intend to stay. You can wash yourself at the pond beyond those trees. The elves have provided you with clean clothes. Albeit too large for some of your companions...May you find your rest after these horrid days and loss." Haldir said, bowing slightly.

They thanked him and watched as he walked away between the big trees. With a sigh Mÿne dropped her bag onto the nearest mattress. She putted her hand on her thighs as she looked around. She glanced back at the rest of the members who were unpacking. The hobbits were the first to pick up their clothes and to disappear between the trees to the pond.

"Those were some dark words Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel spoke." Mÿne said as Legolas stood next to her. He too was observing their beautiful surroundings.

"Yes. But they would not have spoken them if they weren't necessary..." Legolas muttered softly. "I think they speak the truth. Ever since Gandalf's gone..." he didn't finish his sentence and he didn't need to. Mÿne knew exactly what he meant. The members of the fellowship looked crestfallen since Gandalf fell.

Mÿne went to the pond after the hobbits got back. She gathered the silky clothes from her mattress and took off. She walked along the path that was marked with little lights. She came to a small pond, surrounded by delicate branches, covering her privacy. She laid down the clothes and started to pull of her clothes. For the fact she was inside a forest, it wasn't even cold. When she had undone herself from her clothes she stepped into the pond. It was surprisingly warm. The tips of her long hair reached the surface of the pond as she stepped deeper into it. A nice smell came from the water, like lilies. She sunk deeper into the surface until only the upper half of her nose was visible. She sighed comfortably, taking in the scent of the pond and the temperature of the water. Her eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed her bath. She leaned backwards and let her hair unfold around her. She softly washed herself.

When she got out she dried herself with the clean cloth the elves also provided them with. She picked up the clothes she was given. A light blue silk gown with little gems around the waist. It was low cut and the sleeves were long. Mÿne dried her hair as she looked at the dress. It was pretty, that she would admit. She'd put on the dress and looked into the surface of the pond. The dress seemed to fit her perfectly. More at ease she walked back to the encampment. She hung her drying cloth at a string between the trees. Her hair swooped around her as she turned around. Elves were coming from the stairs in the distant, carrying trays of food with them. They silently walked up to them and placed the trays in front of the fellowship. There was bread, dried meat, eggs, fruit and other sorts. There was even a bottle of wine.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn hope you will enjoy your meal they've sent you." one of the elves said, gesturing at the trays. "Eat well and rest." Then they left.

From a far distant a small singing voice was heard. Within minutes more elves began to sing. The Fellowship grew silent as they listened to the beautiful voices.

"It's a lament for Gandalf." Legolas said as he came back with some water.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, blowing smoke from his lips. He and Pippin were holding their pipes, heads cocked to the side to listen to the elven song.

"I have not the heart to tell you..." Legolas said, "For me the grief is still too near." he said, looking at the hobbits. Mÿne shot a look at Frodo, who rested against the tree. He too listened but he seemed distant with his thoughts. Mÿne moved around, sitting on a nearby root, drinking the last of her wine. Behind her she heard Boromir talking to Aragorn.

"I heard her voice in my head." he said, his voice still shaken. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left'. But I cannot see it." his voice changed from shaking to fear and frustration. "It's been long since we had any hope." He fell silent for a while and Mÿne heard Aragorn taking place next to Boromir.

"My father is a noble man but his rule is failing." Boromir said, regaining his composure again, "And our people lose faith...He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." he gained his proud voice again as Mÿne heard him shifting against the tree. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn?" he asked, "The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver... It's banner caught high in the morning breeze... Have you ever been called home...by the clearing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City... Long ago." Aragorn said. Mÿne thought about it. The last time was when she was already his pupil. She remembered its Tower and the White Tree, guarded by the men with the masks.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the Tower Guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned."

Mÿne smiled. If the war was over, Aragorn could take his position as King of Gondor. He could rule and Boromir would make an excellent Captain. Mÿne stood up and mingled with the rest of the Fellowship. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. She strutted over to her mattress and laid down.

"Get some rest." Legolas said as he sat down at the mattress across hers. "I talked to Aragorn. We might leave in two days at the least. We must gather all the strength we can muster."

Mÿne nodded and before she knew it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep, the lament of the elves still ringing softly in her ear.

**Soooo that's it for now! As an answer to some questions of you: **

**I did not wanted to rush the love between Legolas and Mÿne. It's true it's a fan fiction, but I want to have something to write after the first part of the trilogies. And I wanted the love to grow between them, not rushing it. So I hope you understand and bear with me. But I promise I will put more Legolas in it!**

**So thanks for reading and stay tuned! **


	15. Gwethilcylleth

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry I didn't upload something new for the past few months, but I had a HUGE writers block. But I've found new inspiration so we're on again! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings or its characters and places. I only won Mÿne.**

They've been in Lothlorien for a week. The elves provided them with all sorts of provision and clothes for their stay. The kindness of the elves knew no boundaries it seemed. They even lend them small boats so they could cross the river Anduin tomorrow, when their journey would continue.

After lunch Mÿne wandered off among the huge trees that made Lothlorien. Thick branches with golden leaves hung over her head when she passed the pond were the fellowship bathed. She swept them away with her hand and walked on, to broad stairs that rose before her, circling the trunk of the massive tree. She started to climb them and stopped on the first platform she encountered. She stood there for a moment, silent and gazing upon the elves below her. She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and crossed the bridge before her, that led to another platform. She walked like that for a while, sometimes climbing stairs, sometimes crossing wooden bridges between trees. Eventually she reached the border of the well protected centre of Lothlorien. The view was spectacular, she could see the top of the trees of the forest of Lorien. She saw birds flapping their wings and flying over the forest. Even in the far distant she could see the pass over which they had came to Lothlorien. A small sun reflected on a small part of Mirrormere. Mÿne pulled her gaze from the trees and looked to the platform above her. A small ladder led to it and she walked over to it. When she came up she saw some elves looking at her.

She knew Aragorn and Legolas came here often, to look at the view, or to talk with the guards. She had been with them once, amazed by the view. Mÿne nodded at the guards and walked over to a friendly face.

"Hello, we missed you at breakfast." Mÿne said to the blond elf, whose legs were dangling over the edge of the platform as he looked at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It seems I have forget." Legolas said.

For the past days in Lothlorien, Legolas had been by himself. He ran off in the morning and returned sometimes even after sundown. Aragorn told them to let Legolas do as he pleased. He was among his own kin now. It was a special place to him. Mÿne could tell. Legolas was absent-minded, and talked less and less in the Common Tongue. Mÿne couldn't blame him. She would have done the same if she could pass the borders of Lothlorien. She would love to explore the forest of Lorien by herself, but the elves wouldn't let them pass. It was of utter most importance to stick together and be safe.

"Aragorn sent me to you. He wanted to talk with you about tomorrow." Mÿne said. Lately Aragorn didn't seem to like taking decisions without consent of the other members, especially Legolas. Aragorn had great trust in him.

"I will see him in a moment." Legolas said as he looked at the mountains in the distant.

Mÿne walked over to the small fire the elven guards had made. She pulled out her wooden pipe, stuffed it with some leaves from a small bag in her pocket and lightened it with a stick from the fire. While smoking she sat down with Legolas and gazed with him.

"Why do you like it so much up here? Don't you have tall trees to in Mirkwood?" she asked him after a while. Legolas smiled.

"Yes, we have trees. But not as tall and strong as these. They don't whisper either."

"Whisper?" Myne asked, looking around at the golden leaves and thick branches. She didn't hear anytthing but the steps of the elven guards or the small crackling of the fire.

"Some trees or forests whisper, or even talk." Legolas said, "Like the Fangorn forest in Rohan. Some just whisper, like these trees. But most of the forests are silent. They never learned to whisper or how to talk."

Mÿne closed her eyes and tried to listen really hard. Even after sitting there for a while, she never picked up any soft voices, let alone words. When she opened her eyes she saw Legolas looking at her.

"I don't hear anything." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"That's because you're not actually listening." Legolas said, matter-of-factly. He smiled softly.

"They say the race of Men has neglected their abilities to listen to trees long ago. No men can listen to trees anymore. Nature is not close to Men for they don't want to anymore. The race of Men has grown selfish and chose fire and blood above trees and water." Legolas said, his expression turning a bit sad.

"So... what do they say?" Mÿne asked, looking at the golden leaves again.

"These trees are old. They tell each other stories about the old Dark Days. The sing soft songs, sometimes in a language even I cannot understand." Legolas said.

They remained silent after that for a while, enjoying the view from the treetops. They returned when Mÿne's pipe went out. They said goodbye to the guards and walked down the stairs.

"I use to come here when I was younger." Legolas told her when they crossed the first bridge. He pointed at some platforms and told her stories from when he came to Lothlorien. Mÿne thought he too had been bit of a loner back then. His father King Thranduil always remaining home; his best friend Aragorn being a ranger. Mÿne listened to him breathlessly. She laughed with him and had a great time. She loved his stories.

"Oh, please, tell me one more!" she said as they reached the bottom of the last stairs. Legolas shook his head. "It's too much for one time. Another time perhaps." he smiled. His attention was suddenly pulled by something else. A lady in white stood before them, her smile enlightened her face and her hands were resting by her sides.

"Lady Galadriel." Legolas said as he bowed. Mÿne quickly followed his example and gazed at the ground. She avoided eye contact, not wanting the Lady's voice in her head, as Boromir had said to Aragorn.

"Goodafternoon to both of you." Galadriel responded. "The view up high the Mellorntrees are magnificent, aren't they?" she asked as she smiled to them. "Mÿne, I would like to share something with you." she said as she gestured her arm to follow her.

Mÿne nodded at Legolas as she followed Galadriël further into the woods.

For a long time they did not speak. Mÿne didn't know what to say and it might've been rude to be the first to talk. Also Galadriel seemed to be in thoughts with herself, Mÿne did not want to disrupt that. Their footsteps led them to a part of Lothlorien Mÿne had not seen yet.

They stopped at the midst of a small clearing. Many vines grew here and it seemed so different from the rest of Lothlorien. It seemed so wild and deserted, yet beautiful and glorious. Seven white benches circled the clearing. A small white marble table stood in their midst, although it was empty.

"I come here when I need to think. Where I can be with myself." Galadriel said as she took place on a white little bench on the side.

"It used to be a place where the White Council could come together. But ever since the Council-room in Rivendell, there is no use left for it." and she stroke the bench with her pale hand. A sad expression flashed over her pretty face.

"Come sit with me, for I sense you are with troubles." she suddenly said as she pointed next to her. Mÿne blinked with her eyes in suprise as she sat down. It was true she had been worried about the days, maybe even years that laid in front of her and the fellowship. But she had never expressed them to anyone.

"Do you remember the first time you came to this forest?" Galadriel asked and she smiled again. "I sensed a little girl, full of curiosity and eager to know everything there ever was. You were brave enough to look into my mirror..."

Mÿne gulped. "Yes." she said, "I remember that, milady."

"Now," Galadriel said. "I sense a maiden who is nervous, tensed and worried. Tell me your troubles child and I will tell you a secret."

Mÿne took a deep breath. "I don't know milady. I am afraid for what will come. With Gandalf gone, I can sense strive and anxiousness in the Fellowship. None of us know what will come, where to go. I feel lost, yet the purpose of our journey is obvious."

Galadriel looked at her and smiled, "There is more, not?"

Mÿne gulped again, averted her eyes to the ground and stayed silent. She could not tell Galadriel about the pressure of the Ring. Or about how she was attracted by it. How she kept the Ring in mind and how it weight down on her in such a heavy measure. If she would tell, Galadriel would know she was a great danger for the Fellowship. Just like Boromir.

"It is the One Ring, is it not?" Galadriel guessed. Mÿne doubted if she guessed it. Galadriel had probably searched through her mind with those deep blue eyes and her elven wisdom.

"It is true that the Ring is known for its grasp on Men. It feels the race of Men is weak for its power and is easily to manipulate." Mÿne nodded, she had known it for herself, what the Ring could do with one.

"I will share a secret with you." Galadriel said as she stared into the distant. "Two nights ago I let the Ringbearer look into my mirror. He saw what can happen if the Fellowship would fail. And he offered me the One Ring."

Mÿne looked at her in shock. To offer the One Ring to another, Frodo must've had his doubts about the Fellowship too.

"I declined." Galadriel said. "I do not seek that power. It would only bring doom and despair upon the world. And the Ring would not be destroyed, evil would roam further into the world. No. I will go West and remain Galadriel." she said. "About the Fellowship I cannot say. As long they will stay true and keep trust, it will hold. Aragorn will do his best to lead them. But he cannot do it alone." she said and looked at Mÿne.

"I'm scared." Mÿne said, "I'm scared to be weak. To fail." and she hung er head. "I cannot help this feeling of misfortune that is rushing towards us."

Galadriel placed her hand on Mÿne's shoulder. She led her attention to her other hand where a ring was visible.

"This is Nenya, the ring of Adamant. With this I protect Lorien. It is what I have to do, or all in this forest and in the North will perish." she said as she let Mÿne look at it. It was beautiful. A small stone shimmered in the middle of the ring. It was there, shining bright, yet so subtle.

"Sometimes we have to accept our task. Facing difficult times requires courage. Finding that courage can be hard." she paused for a second. "You didn't go on this journey for nothing. There is a reason behind it." Mÿne stopped looking at the ring and turned her gaze back at the beautiful face of Galadriel. She pulled something from her dress and gave it to Mÿne. It was a small sack.

"Open it. It is my gift for you." Galadriel said. Mÿne pulled at the strings of the sack and it opened. She grasped with her fingers inside and pulled a little silver chain out. On the chain hung a small flower, with an even smaller white stone in it. It shimmered brightly.

"When I received my ring, this trinket came with it. It's power has already faded, but every time I wear it, it gives me hope and courage." and Galadriel helped to put it around her neck.

"It is beautiful, thank you milady." Myne said, not yet really believing what had happened.

"May this trinket give you the wisdom to make great choices and to be brave when needed. You will find your courage, just as I did. From now on I will name you _Gwethilcylleth_, what means Sister-Bearer. We are connected, not by blood, but by stone." and Galadriel placed a small kiss on Mÿne's forehead. By that Galadriel stood up and left the clearing with the vines. Mÿne stayed behind, fingering the new necklace around her neck and watching Galadriel leave. It seemed strange but for an instant she felt braver. Like the world was new and she wanted to explore everything, do things she never wanted to do. She watched Galadriel turn around and smile at her, and after that she disappeared from Mÿne's sight.

It was their last night at Lothlorien. The elves had really outdone themselves. Meat, fruit, fish and bread stood on their table. They even had some fine wines an beers brought over for the hobbits and Men. Legolas was with them this time. He gave her a look when she sat down at the table.

"You look refreshed." he said. "You're glowing." and he stared at her for a moment. Mÿne started to blush and she pulled out the necklace from the hem of her shirt. Legolas gasped. "Now _that's_ a royal gift." he said.

"It is." Mÿne said, proudly as she hid the jewel again. No need to show it to everyone.

They soon feasted and ate until the table was empty. Pippin belched loudly and rubbed against his stomach. "I cannot wait for desert!" he said. They shared a laugh.

Merry gave him a slap on the arm and they provided themselves with another ale. One by one they vanished from the table to conversate or to be alone. Mÿne wanted to look upon the treetops one more time, may it be evening and the sun was gone. Aragorn and Legolas decided to go with her, they wanted to see it one more time too.

They walked up the stairs and the bridges, enlightened by the little blue lights of the forest. Many guards walked among the stairs now, taking their positions on the different platforms. The guards on the platform greeted them, as usual and continued their watch. Aragorn and Mÿne lightened their pipes at the fire and sat on the edge of the platform with Legolas. They discussed the view and shared stories. Eventually Aragorn looked at Mÿne.

"Legolas told me Lady Galadriel had a word with you this afternoon. Now, it's not any of my business but-"

"She gave me courage." Mÿne said, already knowing what he wanted to know. She pulled the necklace out again. "It contains the same stone as the Ring on her finger."

Legolas took another look at the trinket as Aragorn stared at her, dumbfounded.

"She named me Gwethilcylleth, Sister-Bearer." Mÿne said and although the new name sounded as a stranger, she knew it was a part of her. Somewhere deep down, yet to be discovered.

"This is an high honour." Aragorn said, raising his eyebrows.

"And I will keep that honour." Mÿne said strongly as she looked at the dark mountains before them.

Aragorn smiled and patted her on her head. "You're growing too quickly, I fear. I cannot keep up." he said.

They blew circles for a while, and held a competition in which Legolas needed to judge which one was bigger. It wasn't long after that that they decided to go back and rest.

"You still owe me a story." Mÿne said to Legolas as they parted their ways to their mattresses. Legolas just smiled.

The next day they got up early. There was a small pond that led to the great river. So they did not need to leave Lothlorien with an escort. They reached the small shore in little time. Their provision was already there as a couple of elves to help them pack the boats. Even Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were with them.

"We wanted to say goodbye and give you blessings on your journey." Lord Celeborn said and he gestured to a row of elves with cloaks. They walked up and clasped green cloaks around the members of the fellowship. It was a light cloak, but it was thick and warm.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Lord Celeborn said to them.

Then, Lady Galadriel came to them, followed by elves with gifts.

She passed each and everyone of them, softly speaking encouraging words to them as they received their gifts. Finally, Galadriel came op to Mÿne.

"We already had our little exchange, _Gwethilcylleth_. You now have only to choose what you will become. Pull yourself more in and cower at your insides, or pull yourself up and rise as high as Luthien, the bravest female there has ever been. You might even surpass her. But it's your choice to make." and she gave Mÿne a stern look before her hand found the necklace.

"_Namarie_, _Gwethilcylleth_. We will not meet again." and with a sad look she walked over to Gimli.

Mÿne looked at the ground. So...did that meant one of them was going to die? 'We will not meet again.'... She felt sad. She would love to return here when all was over. But hadn't Galadriel said she would go West? Mÿne was confused.

The packing was done in half an hour. Legolas was just putting the last packages in the boat as he pulled something out of one of them.

"Lembas." he said, happily. And he ate a small piece. Mÿne watched him from the shore. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of an grown man."

Merry and Pippin watched him as he walked away, finished with packing the boat. They didn't look so happy.

"How many did you eat?" Merry said, and Mÿne laughed instantly. She walked away to get Frodo and Sam. Hobbits and water was a dangerous and stupid combination, but there was no other way. She helped them into the boat, keeping the boat steady so they would trust it. She then walked over to Aragorn and said they were ready to go. He nodded, looked one time at Galadriel and walked to the boats. Mÿne was sharing her boat with Boromir and Pippin. Merry, Legolas and Gimli were in the second one, and Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were in the third. Pippin sat in front of her and gazed hesitatingly at the water.

"It will be all right Pippin. Trust us." Mÿne said as she grabbed a peddle. Boromir sat behind her and although she wasn't really sure if she liked it, he was a strong man. Aragorn took the lead and pushed his boat away from the small shore. Boromir copied his movements and a moment later they could hear Legolas do the same. Mÿne put her peddle in the water and pushed the boat over the water. It was surprisingly easy. From across the water Galadriel stood on the grassy border, holding up her hand as a greeting. They nodded at her, bowed their heads and kept peddling, to the River Anduin.

The Anduin was a bit more difficult. There was more current and sometimes they had to steer the boat stronger. There were more waves but overall it went pretty well. Pippin had fallen asleep against her knees. Boromir and Mÿne spoke in whispers, not to wake him.

"So she gave you a jewel, I heard." Boromir said, his tone dark.

"It has no real power, Boromir." Mÿne said, although she wasn't really sure about that.

"It is just a necklace." she said, "Really feminine."

Boromir laughed softly.

They chatted for a long time about themselves. It seemed he had a little brother, Faramir.

"I miss him." Boromir said. "He can be so reckless. Pippin reminds me of him sometimes."

"Well I hope your brother is a bit taller then young master Peregrin over here." Mÿne chuckled softly.

"He's a ranger too, you know? From the south." Boromir said

"Oh really?" Mÿne said interested.

"Oh yes, he roams in the forests of Ithiliën. A lovely place, weren't it for orcs. You should visit one time. I think you would go along pretty well." and Boromir smiled.

At sundown they steered the boats to a stony shore at their right. The Hobbits were glad to be on ground again and started to make a fire. They ate lembas and sat around the fire for some time. Mÿne had a lot of respect for the elves but...they weren't cooks. The lembas tasted like dried leaves and could use some seasoning. It seemed that the only one actually enjoying the lembas, was Legolas. He chewed on it happily. Mÿne put hers away after eating a quarter. Her hunger was gone but she had a dry mouth. She drank water from one of the leather pouches and brought out her pipe. The Fellowship was tired and although it was a bit early. Everyone seemed to make himself comfortable. They set up a watch, and Mÿne was first with Gimli. They smoked together but didn't really speak. Mÿne looked at the water, but it seemed even the water was tired. No movement whatsoever and no sounds were made. Eventually Gimli started snoring really loud so Mÿne had to wake him up by smacking him on his chest. He was a bit grumpy after that, but stayed awake.

By the time they had to wake Aragorn and Boromir for the next watch, everything was pitch black. No moon, no stars. She woke Aragorn and laid down on his spot, wrapping the long elvish cloak around herself. Her eyes closed and she slept soon.

To be awakend by the sound of voices. It must've been an hour later but still...

It was Boromir, his hand on a rock and he was talking to Aragorn.

"...it would make the crossing even more dangerous." it fell silent for a moment. Mÿne was about to turn around and go to sleep again when Boromir got mad.

"Minas Tirith is a safer road, you know that." he said, sounding hopefully. "From there we could regroup, strike out to Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn replied harshly.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves!" Boromir said angrily, pointing at Legolas who, lucky enough, was asleep. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty. But there's courage also, and honour to be found in men. But you will not see that!" Boromir raised his voice, angry and desperate now.

Mÿne clenched her teeth, waiting for Aragorns reply. Boromir grasped him by his collar, stones scattering over the shore, making noise. Mÿne quickly glanced at the rest of the Fellowship, but only Frodo seemed to be awake. Mÿne placed her finger over her lips as she looked at the worrying hobbit.

"You're afraid!" Boromir exclaimed, "For all your life, you've been hiding in the shadows! Scared of who you are and what you are!"

Aragorns voice was full of venom. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

After that it was silent. And although she was extremely worried how it would be tomorrow, Mÿne fell back to sleep.

As she had expected, it was worse the next day of the fight between Aragorn and Boromir. They had just started on the River and Boromir was giving Aragorn dirty glares. Angry and foil. Aragorn glared back as they continued their journey. Today, Boromir didn't want to talk to Mÿne. Secretly she was glad. Pippin chattered happily with her.

"I'm a singer!" he said to her. "I can play the banjo as well! Back in the Shire I used to play with party's and such..."

But she wasn't really listening. Her attention was drawn to the sides of the rivers. Something was moving through to forest. And fast. And it was not friendly. Mÿne couldn't see what it was, but Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir had noticed it too. She even thought that Frodo might've noticed something.

They decided to rest early this day, as they reached to waterfall of Rauros. They could not continue further with the boats so they needed their strength tomorrow to continue the journey on foot.

Mÿne instantly had an strange feeling about that place. It was dark and although the waterfall was close, she could not hear it. Soon Legolas started to whisper with Aragorn but he would have none of it. Frodo said he would gather more firewood and take a look around. Aragorn let him go alone. And Mÿne was feeling more uneasy because of that. What if he was attacked by an orc? Or worse? Aragorn told her not to worry, but she could not shake off the feeling. She pulled out her pipe and started to stuff some leaves in it when someone noticed that Boromir had gone.

Mÿne was alarmed instantly.

"We should go looking for them. It will be getting dark soon." Sam said, as he got up. They agreed. Mÿne was to stay at camp, to look after their belongings. Reluctantly she sat down and lightened her pipe with the little fire they could make from the twigs. She enjoyed her little time alone, thinking about how to get to Mordor, now that they had crossed the Anduin. But she was pulled our of her thoughts when she heard a loud noise.

A horn.

BWAAA BWAAA BWAAA

She got up and listened again.

BWAAA BWAAA BWAAA

It was no orc-horn, nor an elven one. It was the horn of Gondor and Boromir was in trouble. She picked up her sword from the rocky ground, took one last look at the campside and raced into the woods.

**And that's your cliffhanger for today! I hope you like it. Personally I found the piece with Galadriel really fun to write. It made Mÿne a little special and it showed that, although she is the protagonist, she also has her weak spots. **

**So let me know and I will updating very soon! **

**Love,**

**Hopjesvla**


	16. Amon Hen

**Hi guys, **

**So, as promised, another update. We're reaching the end of the first part, from here on it will only be a roller-coaster ride! **

**For now, enjoy the last part of the first series. **

**I will be continuing the rest of the story in this one so you don't have to worry. **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings or it's charachters or places. **

**Enjoy! **

Mÿne rushed trough the woods. The only thing she could think about was that horn.

BWAAA BWAAA BWAAA

It sounded again. She ran up a hill and nearly tripped over the dry leaves that were covering the ground. A temple rose up in front of her. She quickened her pace even more but stopped when she saw dead bodies. They were orc-like, but had something more human. Something more terrifying. They were bigger, broader and, what it looked like, stronger than normal orcs or goblins. She turned a helmet over that showed her a white hand in paint. Swords with a nasty hook were sprayed across the ground. Suddenly Mÿne saw something familiar, an arrow with white feathers.

"Legolas."she whispered. She threw the arrow down and ran beyond the temple. In the very far distant she could see something like Boromir. Aragorn seemed to be on his way but he wouldn't make it on time. Orcs were blocking his way. Gimli and Legolas were behind him, also held up by orcs. There was one thing to do. Run as fast as she could, past Aragorn to make it in time. Head first into battle. So she didn't even take the effort of taking the stairs. She jumped down the edge of the hill and rolled down all to the bottom. She hacked in on an orc waiting for her and broke its neck. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Mÿne landed harsh and she grabbed her sword. The smell of sewers, blood and sweat washed over her. She rolled over and stabbed the orc in the stomach. He slit down her sword and she rolled over again to pull her sword out of him. The stink of these strange orcs almost made her gag. They were indeed not normal and dumb orcs. These knew how to put up a good fight.

Boromir was still too far away but from where she stood Mÿne could see he had difficulty with keeping up his fight. She ran again, sliced her sword against the legs of the orcs she met.

Mÿne ran to Legolas and Gimli. She hacked the spine of the orc in front of her, letting him roll down the hill. On her right side an orc came running to her, grunting an roaring. She held up her sword to block his attacked and pushed him back. She held up her sword again and the sound of metal against each other rang in her ears. The orc pushed her back, she duck and slashed at its back. With a deep grunt he fell to the ground. She looked in front of her. There were too many to make it in time!

She set in her sprint again and rushed past Legolas and Gimli.

"HOLD ON BOROMIR!" she yelled, though she did not know if he heard her.

An orc krept up from the left. He picked up his fellows orc-sword and started to hack fast at her. Mÿne had to stop, duck and block. There was no room to attack. When she came with her back up a tree she thought she was finished. The orc slashed at her again, only to get the sword stuck at the trunk of the tree. Mÿne thrusted her sword forward and with a yell stabbed the orc down. A sudden pain krept into her shoulder and she took a quick look. A cut from the orc sword. It didn't look deep so she had to endure it while it lasted. She picked up her pace again. Another hill in front of her. She jumped over roots of trees and crashed into the orc behind it. They fell to the ground and she quickly slit his throat with her dagger. She sheathed it and kept running. She could hear Boromir yelling now.

Her feet almost couldn't keep up her pace. Instead of hacking at orcs she crashed into them. Making it easier to kill them because she had the element of surprise now. She was struggling with one orc when another came from behind to help its buddy. She duck and the second orc slayed the first one, slashing off its head. Mÿne was covered in blood as she got up, twirled around and slashed the other ones head off. She bend down, her hands on her knees and puffed. Aragorn was still in front of her.

She started running again. It seemed that the number of orcs were less somehow. She rushed past Aragorn, able to outrun the orcs chasing her.

"MYNE, DON'T!" Aragorn shouted.

But she did not listen. She ran over the top of the next hill and stopped in her tracks. An arrow had struck Boromir in his chest. HE sat on his knees, grunting. The black feathers were tipped with white, like white fingers of a hand. Boromir stood up with a shout and started to fight again. Mÿne quickly looked for the bowmen that did it to Boromir and saw a second arrow flying into his chest. Boromir doubled over and grunted again, sacking down on his knees. Instantly her eyes became watery and she screamed when she crashed into three strong orcs in front of her. She hacked and slashed their heads off, blood going everywhere. She could make out the bowmen now, an extremely ugly orc. Taller then the rest of them and with long wild hair. Her eyes turned to Merry and Pippin who were dumbstruck and seemed frozen. Unable to fight. Boromir looked at them and slashed around the orcs around them. Mÿne fought like she never had before. She slashed at the orcs. Hacked at them, stook her sword in their stomachs. Her hands were soaked with blood and sweat and her sword became slippery in her hand. She heard another arrow being tucked and aimed she ran as fast as she could to the bowman, only to see the arrow leave its bow. She crashed into him. Only to discover that orc was too strong to be pushed over. She clung her arms around his shoulders and he dropped his bow. He started to swing to the sides and Mÿne lost her balance. She fell to the ground and was lifted by the orc. For an instant she thought she was flying, until her back crashed into the trunk of a tree and she realized that the orc had thrown her. Pain raised trough her spine and for a moment she saw nothing but darkness. When the colour returned to her sight she saw Boromir in front of her, kneeling, trying to steady his breath. Pain stretched to her fingers and she found that she could not move. Her sword laid too far from her to grab it. She focussed her eyes on Boromir and the Hobbits but her sight was blurry. She tried to scream when the hobbits were picked up by the orcs and slung across the back. They marched out of her sight and all she could hear was the screams of the hobbits. Her eyesight faded again and she tried to reach out to Boromir. They looked at each other, fear in both pair of eyes. Mÿne tried to mouth some words but her voice was failing her. Two black legs blocked her sight and when she looked up she saw the ugly face of the orc.

"NO. NO!" screamed Boromir.  
>Fear grasped her heart as she saw the black arrow pointed at her face. The orc grinned at her and made a growling noise. Mÿne's heartbeat rose to her throat as she waited for the arrow to pierce her head.<p>

Suddenly someone threw the orc off his feet and made him drop the bow. She heard Aragorns yell as he tried to fight the orc bowman. Mÿne dragged herself over to Boromir, who was lying down on his back. The arrows sticking out of his chest. She caressed his cheek softly.

"I tried." she said, the tears streaming over her face. Her voice cracked and Boromir tried to smile.

"You're going to be all right, little ranger." he whispered, his voice thin. Mÿne's tears dripped on Boromirs jacket. They watched Aragorn's fight with the bowmen. Aragorn had to dodge the orcs hacking sword. He rolled and ducked, desperately trying to avoid the blade. He managed to strike the orc with his dagger and the orc roared with pain. The orc head butted Aragorn and tried to strike him with the dagger from its leg by throwing it. Aragorn managed to pick up a sword of an orc and swept the dagger out of its path. They exchanged clashes after that. Aragorn slashed off the arm of the orc and drove his sword in his stomach. To Mÿne's surprise the orc pulled the sword further into him, mocking Aragorn. Aragorn scowled and slashed of the orcs head, finishing the battle.

Mÿne focussed her attention to Boromir, who looked pale. Blood streamed from the corner of his mouth. Aragorn joined them and he kneeled down with Boromir.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir exclaimed immediately.

"Stay still." Aragorn huffed and Boromir placed his shaking hand at Aragorns head to make him listen.

"Frodo." Mÿne breathed, sudden realize what this was about. "Where is Frodo?!"

Aragorn turned his gaze away for a moment. "I let him go."

"Then you did something I could not." Boromir whispered. "I tried to take the Ring form him." and he coughed. Speaking was taking more and more effort for him.

Aragorn looked at him and shook his head. "The Ring is beyond our reach now..."

Boromir grasped Aragorn's cloak tighter. "Forgive me." he breathed, "I did not see. I did not listen." and looked at Mÿne. "I have failed you all."

Mÿne sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away, "No Boromir."

"You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." Aragorn said as Boromir startled to tremble. His breathing became louder and more difficult. Aragorn reached out for one of the arrows.

"Leave it!" Boromir said with last strength. "It is over."

Mÿne clasped her hands over her mouth as she cried. Boromir trembled harder and spit every word out of his mouth.

"The world of Men will fall. And all willcome to darkness...My city in ruin!" Boromir seemed to regain some strength as he grabbed Aragorns shoulder. Aragorn looked at him intensly. Mÿne stroke Boromirs head as Aragorn told him: "I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall... Nor our people fail."

That seemed to put Boromir more at ease and he breathed: "Our people." and he reached for his sword. "Our people!"

Aragorn gave him his sword and Boromir placed it on his chest with proud. In the distant Mÿne heard footsteps.

"We will protect Minas Tirith." Mÿne whispered to Boromir. "That I promise to you." He stroke her cheek with his other hand, trembling. She took it and placed a kiss on it. Boromir looked at Aragorn.

"I would have followed your my brother...my Captain...my King!" he said as tears dripped over his cheeks, but he smiled. All Aragorn could do was cry until Boromir had stopped breathing. His hand felt weak in Mÿnes hand and his eyes were hollow. She let out a yelp and wept. She covered her eyes and grief took over her. She didn't even notice Aragorn speaking his last words to Boromir. She shuddered and the tears rolled out from her eyes.

"They will look for him from the White Tower, but he will not be coming." Aragorn said sadly as he stood up. Mÿne looked at him with wet eyes and he helped her up. The pain in her back was gone but her shoulder still burned with pain. She sniffled and took one last glance at Boromir.

They decided to take Boromirs dead body with them and to place it in one of the boats. When they came to the campside one boat was already missing. Through the thin trees Mÿne could make out two hobbits.

"Sam! Frodo!" she yelled, but Aragorn stopped her. He sighed and looked to the other shore.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas stated, and Mÿne looked at Aragorn confused.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

Gimli grunted loudly. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."  
>Mÿne let Galadriel's words come forward and thought of Merry and Pippin.<p>

"Not if we stay true and trust each other." she said finding new courage and she looked at the rest of them. Aragorn placed his hands on Legolas and Gimli.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." he said. "Not while we have strength left!"

So they led the boat with Boromir to the water. The Anduin being his last place of rest. They watched the boat go down the waterfall, wrapped up the campside and tend to their wounds. Aragorn had bandaged Mÿnes shoulder. It didn't hurt, only when she moved her arm up. She hoped it would be healed enough when they would encounter the orcs again.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn said to them and he sheathed his dagger. "Let's hunt some orc."

"YES!" Gimli roared as he picked up his axe. Legolas grinned as he followed Aragorn into the woods. Mÿne smiled lightly to herself as she took one last look at the other shore. She would have to keep trust in Frodo and Sam. And she would have to be true to their part of the fellowship. And to herself.

She closed the line behind Gimli as the stepped into the forest. A whole new part of the journey was about to begin...

**So. What do you think? I know I'm really excited to write the next chapters! **

**I wanted to thank everybody for reading this story! Thank you for all your reviews and advice. Without you guys, I couldn't do it! Thanks to all of you! **

**I will put up the first chapter of the second part up as a Christmas gift very soon so stay tuned!**

**Love, **

**Hopjesvla**


	17. A painful discovery

**Hey guys! **

**So, as promised the first part of the Two Towers! There's going to be a lot more of action and, of course, bonding. I cannot give away all but I'm happy to say that I've got a clear mind on the path for Mÿne throughout the last two parts of the Lord of the Rings! **

**So, stay tuned and you'll find out what will become of her! **

**Enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas! **

**I do no own Lord of the rings or it's characters or places. **

Catching up to a running group of Uruks wasn't as easy as they'd thought. Not only was this kind stronger, bigger and broader. They were also faster and travelled in day-light, something that was a great disadvantage. The Uruks could choose to travel at daytime or night time, or both, and that made it even harder to catch up with them. So far they had travelled from the Falls of Rauros over East Emnet, a dry landscape with little trees and many hills. Their clues existed out of Aragorns hearing by putting his ears to the ground or footprints: big, deep and muddy. Sometimes pieces of bread along the road. But it either looked like it had been there for weeks, or the Uruks liked living spread. Maggots crept all over the bread. They even found a worn helmet once, covered with a white hand, so they knew they were on the right road.

"I need a break!" Gimli shouted from the back of their line. Mÿne skidded to a stop to let him catch up with her. "I'm not a runner." he admitted when he reached her. "Besides, we haven't had a break since morning... It's nearly evening!" and he bend over to catch his breath. Aragorn came running back, looked at Gimli and nodded.

"A break would do us well." he said. He turned around and looked at their surroundings. Less trees meant less cover. And no fire.

"We'll make camp under that cliff, about half a mile." Aragorn said as he pointed to a ledge of a stony hill, surrounded by dry, small bushes. "It will give us cover for bad weather."

It was already dark when they sat down under the ledge. Mÿne rested her back against the rocky wall and sighed. Tiredness was sweeping over her. She could feel her feet burn and her shoulder pounded hard. Not even a week ago some Uruk had slashed her with his sword at Amon Hen. Aragorn had bandaged the wound, but it still hurt. Legolas provided them with some Lembas as he and Aragorn sat down. Mÿne took the Lembas with a half-hearted smile. It was good to have some food with them but after days with only Lembas... Mÿne thought it tasted like...well, nothing actually. It was dry and it crumbled in her mouth to little pieces, tasteless. So she sat against the wall and chewed on the piece of Elven-bread. Nobody said anything so her mind drifted away for a while. Not only had she gained this wound a couple of days ago, they'd also lost a member of their Fellowship. The image of Boromir, sinking down on his knees with three black arrows in his chest chased her. It kept her awake when she was trying to sleep and it slowed her down during the day. In her dreams she could hear the small 'thwack' as the arrows had hit his chest. His horn sounded like thunder and the screams of the little hobbits, taking by the Uruks, woke her up every night. It gave her no sleep, and Mÿne was certain that even Aragorn laid awake at night. He looked pale, thin and very tired. He did not speak much, only when necessarily.

Mÿne gulped down the last piece of the bread and wrapped her Elven-cloak around her. It provided warmth, but wasn't really heavy. It seemed that the colour adjusted itself to their surroundings, because they weren't noticeable when they'd hid themselves in the last of the forest at Rauros, and Mÿne was certain that if she'd threw the cloak over herself right now, against the stony wall, Uruk-eyes would not see her. Not even if they stood right in front of her.

In her musings she caught Legolas staring at her.

"What is it?"she muttered to him. It was harsher then she'd intended but she was tired and she wanted to sleep.

"Nothing." Legolas said quickly. "You've got a smudge on your face. Right, on your cheek." he said. He looked away to the sky, which was dark tonight without stars.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Staring at her, telling she had a smudge, or her cloak was dirty or something else. Mÿne didn't know what was going on but it was annoying to her. She started to rub her face quickly.

"Is it gone?" she asked Legolas, looking at his direction.

"Yes, yes." he said, turning his attention directly at the sky again.

Mÿne shrugged and wrapped herself tighter in her cloak. They'd set up a watch schedule pretty quick. Legolas would take the first, biggest part of the night, because Elves needed lesser sleep then they did. It seemed he didn't mind at all. So Mÿne laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

They started their journey before the sun was up. It had been cold without a fire, but it was too dangerous to make one in an aria where they could've been spotted easily. With a steady trod they took off, crossing a big hill that gave them view over a big part of East Emnet. So far they'd spotted nothing, besides some wild horses, galloping across the grassy grounds below them. Around noon they had to descent the hill to the open road. It was easier to track the footsteps of the Uruks here. Sometimes Aragorn stopped to listen to the ground. Uruks were heavy and in a large group they could leave a thunderous sound in the earth. It was around noon that Aragorn could actually hear them march.

"Their pace has quickened. They must've caught our scent. We must hurry." he got up and hurried on.

Gimli needed some support to help him through all the running. Being a Dwarf was not easy for these running days. Short legs, a beard that heated his face and much weight from his belly.

"Three day's and night's pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what some rocks can tell us..." he complained to Mÿne. She laughed a bit.

"You're jealous!" she said to him, while jumping over a large stone.

"Am not!" Gimli said, running around the stone. His breaths became short and soon he stopped talking. It seemed like he needed all the air he could muster for his running.

Now Legolas ran ahead of them, to scout with his elven-eyes. Behind him were Aragorn and Mÿne, who sometimes waited for Gimli to catch up. It was then, when Mÿne waited for him, that Aragorn discovered something new that gave them hope. He had put his head on the ground to listening for Uruks when he exclaimed something, got up and ran a couple of meters. He bend over and picked something up from the ground. Mÿne came up to him and watched over his shoulder.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall..." mused Aragorn, showing them the brooch in his hand. It was made of green emerald shaped into a leaf, silver lining across it. Each member of the Fellowship was gifted with such a trinket to fasten their elven cloaks. Even now, when half-broken and stamped on, it was clear what it was.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said, looking at the broken trinket. He turned his gaze to the horizon, trying to spot movement.

"How long has it been there?" Myne asked as Aragorn pushed himself from the ground.

"Not long, I assume. They're less then a day ahead of us." he said, satisfied with what they'd found. He put away the trinket in his pocket. "Come." and they picked up their pace again.

Behind her Mÿne could hear Gimli stumble from the small hill.

"C'mon Gimli, We're gaining on 'em!" Legolas shouted from the front, encouraging the small dwarf.

"I'm waisted on cross-country!" he yelled back, picking up his waddle-like pace. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters...Very dangerous over short distances!"

It was not even an hour later when they reached the end of East Emnet and stood upon the border of West Emnet. They could see the grassy grounds, not very much different form the other Emnet but more hills and rocks.

"Rohan." Aragorn said, "Home of the Horselords."

"Home." Mÿne repeated. This was where she was actually from. But the word 'Home' tasted strange in her mouth. She hadn't had an actual home for years. She had always been with Aragorn, sleeping in tents, inns, sometimes just under the starry sky. 'Home' was a word she would never give a concrete meaning. And as she eyed the dull tall grass and the boring plains in front of her, this would certainly not become anything close to a home to her.

"There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to this creatures, sets it's will against us." Aragorn continued. Mÿne noticed the empty lands. Shouldn't there be riders out here? A cold wind stroke her cheeks, but it wasn't the cold that made Mÿne shiver. Aragorn was right, something was strange. It gave her the feeling of when she was scouting the route for the Fellowship. It gave her the feeling of Black Riders of some sort. She wasn't really looking forward to see those again...

Legolas stepped on a couple of stones and gazed before them. He squinted his eyes softly.

"Legolas! What can your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn said.

Mÿne secretly crossed her fingers. Anything but Black Riders.

Legolas took a moment to take the plains into him. After a minute he replied: "The Uruks are going North-east! They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

There was only one person living in that place. And the thought of him gave Mÿne an wary chill down her spine.

"Saruman." she and Aragorn mumbled together.

He had blocked them before, on the Path of Caradhras. Why not again, while they tried to rescue their friends? Mÿne felt her heart sink. What power did simple swords had against the magic and wisdom of a wizard?

"If they reach Isengard before us, it's over." Mÿne said to Aragorn, clasping his arm with her hand.

"We cannot compete against Saruman."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, we cannot. We must hurry, run faster then we have ever done before." he said.

"Great." said Gimli, grunting loudly.

They had run for hours it seemed. They had rest over the night, but Mÿne's feet screamed for a another break. Unfortunately they would not get any. They were forced to keep running if they would want to catch that damned group of Uruks. The path they ran on was flattened by feet, the grass stamped into the ground. Still, it was to silent on the plains. No wild horses, no birds. Not even crickets. Only the sound of their own footsteps and another sound mingled with theirs. First it was soft pounding on the earth under their feet. Soon sounds of iron and wood was heard. From the back, Mÿne watched over her shoulder to see if something, or someone was following them. She could see a group riding on the plains behind them. To her, it seemed far away, but horses moved fast. She called out to Aragorn, who was looking at the same group. They quickly ran over to a shady side of a small hill, to hide. There was a change it was a group of riders with no good intentions. For seconds, but it felt like minutes, they waited for the riders to pass them. Then, with a thundering sound the group pounded over the path they had ran over. To Mÿne it was a vague mix of colours when they passed: green and brown and gold. Horses neighed and stomped on the ground. After they'd passed Aragorn shot up and ran into open view, shouting at them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!" he called, his voice strong across the plains. Mÿne watched as one of the riders steered the group back, towards them. Banners flapped in the wind as they turned.

"I don't think that was a good idea..." Mÿne mumbled, eyeing the spears in the hands of the riders in green, gold and brown.

"It'll be fine, Mÿne." Aragorn said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

But Mÿne's wary feeling was right. When the riders came to them, they surrounded her and her friends. Pointing their spears at them and giving them angry looks. There were so many, there was no escape possible. Mÿne glared at a rider closest to her. His eyes were shadowed by his helmet, which looked a little too big for him. He wore the same outfit as the rest: an armour. Cavalry of the Rohan-army? The leader of the Cavalry burst through the inner line of riders, eyeing them angrier than Mÿne had ever saw anyone.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a little girl have in the Riddermark?" he spat as he stopped his horse. "Speak Quickly!"

Mÿne stepped away from the spear aimed on her and bumped her hurt shoulder against Gimli. She bit on her bottom lip to hold herself from wincing. Calling her a little girl was one thing, but she wouldn't act like one!

"Give me your name Horse-Master, and I will give you mine." Gimli said daring. Mÿne rolled her eyes. Leave it to Gimli to anger the Horse-people even more. The leader of the Cavalry didn't take it well too. He jumped off his horse as Aragorn laid his hand on Gimli's shoulder, also not glad with what he'd said. First the Elves, now this.

"I'd cut off your head, _Dwarf_." the leader spat angry, "If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Beside her Mÿne heard a sharp noise and before she knew it, Legolas had pointed an arrow at the leader.

"Legolas, don't!" she hissed at him. But his eyes stood determined.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said sharply.

Mÿne watched at Aragorn who pushed down Legolas' arm, warning him. He turned back to the leader.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My pupil Mÿne." he said, as he gestured at her, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm." Legolas and Gimli could only glare at the leader. And he glared back.

"We're friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King." Aragorn said last.

The leader sighed and removed his beautiful helmet, revealing his handsome face.

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." he said, looking at them with new interest. "Not even his own kin."

Mÿne was taken aback. So this leader was family of the King. Well, he looked royal... but that was all actually. Mÿne thought he could use a bath. But then again, she could too. The leader gestured to his men and they removed the spears from their faces. Mÿne felt like she could breath better now. She eyed Legolas, who seemed pleased too. Gimli was still glaring. It was a Dwarf-thing, Mÿne thought.

The leader continued: "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship of this land. My company is loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

In Mÿne's head the pieces started to fit. That's why it was that quiet. No Riders, no horses at all. That's what gave her the chills. It may not have been Black Riders, but Saruman claiming Lordship over Rohan was not good either. In fact, Mÿne thought she'd rather face some Black Riders instead of that Wizard.

"The White Wizard is cunning." the leader said, eyeing the all individually. "He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." his gaze turned to Legolas.

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Wait. So he thought Legolas, or maybe even ALL of them were spies of Saruman? Mÿne felt insulted.

"We are no spies!" Aragorn said. "We're tracking a group of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

The leader shook his head. "The Uruks are distroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Mÿne's eyes flew open. "What about the Hobbits?" she blurted out. "Two Hobbits, about this high?" she asked as she held her hand at the length of her friends. Her voice trembled of excitement. And fear.

The man looked at her strangely. A mixture of confusion and sadness.

"They would be small, only children in your eyes." Aragorn added quickly.

The man thought for a moment, then he shook his head again.

"We left none alive."

Mÿne flet her heart sink again. None alive? But the Hobbits were not unnoticeable. How could they have not seen them?

"You must've missed them! Maybe they slipped away, maybe you have not seen them!" Mÿne tried again, sounding desperate now.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them." the man said, ignoring her. He pointed at the distance behind them. When Mÿne squinted her eyes she could make out light grey smoke.

"Burned them?" she whispered. The thought of her two friends on a pile with Uruks filled her head. Spears stuck out of their little chests, their mouths open of surprise, ready for a scream that would never come. Their eyes big, staring into nothingness. Flames liked on their small bodies as they crumbled into ashes, to never be seen again. Mÿen averted her eyes to the grassy ground at her feet. First Boromir, now this. They had failed. They had been too slow. Secretly she blamed Gimli. If he hadn't complained that much. If he hadn't been so slow. If they wouldn't need to wait for him. She stopped herself. It was no fair to blame the Dwarf for what wasn't his fault. Mÿne scolded herself mentally for blaming her friend already. Her head weighed heavy on her shoulder. She was forced to pull her attention back to the group when the man whisteled.

"Hasufel. Arod!"

Two horses made their way to them. One white, one brown. They were still even geared up.

"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." he said, nodding at them as he placed his beautiful helmet back on his head. He climbed on his horse.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands." and the group of riders rode away after the man had given them a command.

When they were out of sight the group looked at each other.

"Come." Aragorn said as he took the reigns of the brown horse. Mÿne felt resent in her heart.

"I don't want to see it." she said, sounding miserable. She hated herself for doing that.

"We don't know if it's true, Mÿne. We have to see it, or I can't believe it. I will not." Aragorn said, he put his hand on her shoulder. Mÿne sighed deeply and walked over to the white horse. She stroke its nose. Aragorn was right with that. But Mÿne couldn't bring herself to do it. To actually seek in the pile of filthy Uruks to see the dead faces of her friends.

"If you don't want to look, then don't. But we have to go there." a voice said next to her. She turned around and looked in Legolas' face. In front of her Aragorn was busy trying to get Gimli up the brown horse.

"I suppose you're right. But still, my heart feels heavy. I do not think it can bear more deaths than it already does."

"Gandalf's death was painful. For all of us." Legolas said. "And I see what Boromir's death does to you. You toss and turn in your sleep. You tremble when someone speaks his name. Losing someone you travel with, you share stories with, whom you share laughter and joy with is always difficult. But as long as I have not seen the bodies of Merry and Pippin, I will not believe it. We have to see it with our own eyes. Do not lose hope Mÿne. There is some chance that man was right, but there's also chance that you are right. Maybe he hasn't seen them. He didn't look like he had seen them, did he?"

Mÿne thought about it for a second. "Maybe one of his man has brought them to death. You do not know that." she mumbled.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Legolas gave her a tight squeeze on her shoulder before taking the reigns from her.

"Will you ride with me?" he asked as he climbed on the horse.

And so they travelled to the great plume of white smoke. The closer they got, the nervous Mÿne started to feel. Her heart cried out to her friends, but at the same time Mÿne knew that it could not be. They could not have survived that night. They were too small and fragile with no defence. Still, and that was an asset, they would not have to walk any more. It was kind of that leader to give them his spare horses. Mÿne thought about Legolas words. It was true she slept badly, and even thinking of Boromir gave her shudders. Had it been that obvious? It made her realize another thing. Legolas had been watching her when she was sleeping. It was not really a surprise, since he had the most watches during the night, but still. Mÿne thought it strange.

They came too soon to the still burning pile of Uruks. The smell greeted them when they got off their horses. The place reeked of burned flesh, blood, sweat and dead things. Mÿne covered her mouth while she approached the pile. She'd decided to search the area around the pile anyway. Legolas' words had given her a small spark of hope. It was quickly put out though when Gimli found one of the Hobbits' belts. It was charred, but obvious an elven-belt.

"One of their little belts..." he mumbled while he showed them the black belt.

Mÿne's eyes grew big. So it was true then. They had perished. Slaughtered by the men some would say they were her own people. Next to her Legolas bowed his head as he mumbled a little prayer for them. Aragorn kicked an orc helmet away, shouting outraged. For Mÿne it went all to fast. Before she knew it she had fallen on her knees, staring at the pile. Tears came up and she bowed her head too, neglecting to show them to her friends. Even the dead ones.

"We've failed them." Gimli sighed, leaning on his axe.

Though she'd rather not say it herself, that was exactly how she felt. She had failed her friends two times now. She covered her face and sobbed softly. A hand caressed her back as she sat down in the bloody grass. She leaned to Legolas shoulder and cried silently.

**Kind of a depressing, but a perfect end for this chapter. It will make the next one superhappy, right? **

**I hope you guys liked it, because it was a bit hard to describe all of it. **

**So let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. The Mansion of Meduseld

**Hey guys, **

**So here's the next chapter! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor it's characters or places! **

**Enjoy it! **

When they had calmed down from their grief the group turned silent.

"What now?" Mÿne managed to choke out. "What will we do?"

But none had an answer. Aragorn sat in the grass, looking at the burned pile.

"I don't know, Mÿne." he said as he turned his gaze to the ground in front of him.

"A hobbit laid here." he said, while he brushed with his hand across the grass. "And the other here."

Mÿne looked up as she listened to him.

"They crawled." Aragorn said as he got up and followed the tracks he saw in the grass. Twice they were lead on a dead end, confused with tracks of lying Uruks. They followed him as he stopped.

"Their hands were bound." he said, looking at the tracks in front of them. Mÿne walked past him, eyeing the track they were following. From flat grass she pulled a torn rope.

"Their bonds were cut. Or torn." she shouted to them, holding up the rope. She examined the end of the torn rope. "It was cut." she said. Aragorn looked at the rope, and eyed the ground again.

"They ran over here...and were followed." he said, walking beside the flattened grass and ground.

"Their tracks lead away from the battle..." he said as he looked up. "Into Fangorn Forest." he fell silent.

Mÿne bit her bottom lip. She'd never been to Fangorn Forest, but Aragorn and other rangers had told her enough to understand that it was a scary place. You wouldn't go there, only if you had no other choice.

"But..." Mÿne said, as she eyed the still smothering pile of black dead bodies. "That means that they're not dead!" she grew excited. "Their tracks don't linger on the battlefield so they must've escaped!" she clinched her fists to contain herself.

"We haven't failed them yet! There is still hope!" she even managed to smile. She found new energy, new courage and hope. If they were out there, she would comb out that forest to find them, no matter how scary its reputation was.

"But Fangorn." Gimli started, "What madness drove them there?"

To Mÿne it did not matter. They were alive. That mattered!

They tied their horses to the spears they picked up from the battlefield. After a quick lunch they continued their exploration of the new tracks, in the forest. It was dark in there, treetops shading every glim of light possible. It smelled damp and musky in the forest. And if not that was bad, the same chill came over Mÿne as when they had gazed over West Emnet. Gimli started off their search by swiping some black liquid from branches and tasting them. Mÿne made a face as he spat it out as quickly.

"Orc blood." he muttered.

Aragorn waved them over and pointed at big, uneven tracks before them.

"These are strange tracks." he said, looking around them searching for the source of it.

"The tracks of the Hobbits stops here and begin with these." Mÿne said as she retraced the tracks, to check if they had not followed the wrong tracks.

"The air is so close here." Gimli said, taking in big breaths of air.

"Maybe it's the orc blood." Mÿne said, giving him a small smile.

Gimli just grunted, but even he made a small snickering noise.

"This forest is old. Very old." Legolas said, looking at the trees. "Full of memory...and anger."

They fell silent as a dark sound grew over the forest. Grunting, roaring almost it seems. Gimli instantly grabbed his axe from his belt.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said, looking at Gimli meaningful. Mÿne's mind flashed back to Lorièn where he had told her trees could speak.

"This forest speaks too?" she whispered to Legolas, pulling up her brows as she looked at the branches above her head.

"Gimli." Aragorn said, warning him. "Lower your axe!"

Gimli took the hint finally and lowered his axe, but he still clutched it with his hands.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas said, smiling a bit. "The Elves began it: waking them up and teaching the how to speak." he explained to him.

"Speaking trees!" Gimli laughed, although nervously. "What do trees have to talk about? Except squirrel droppings."

They stood there, watching the wild forest when Legolas stepped up.

"Aragorn. Nad no ennas." he warned. Someone was here.

"What do you see?" Aragorn whispered as Legolas squinted his eyes to look in the distance of the dense forest.

"The White Wizard approaches." he said then.

Instantly Mÿne grabbed her bow and arrows. With a sword she couldn't do anything. From a distant even she had a better chance to hit Saruman. Panic raised in her throat. Did he have Merry and Pippin? Beside her she could she Aragorn wrapping his hand around his sword, Gimli clutching his axe more tightly and Legolas reaching for one of his arrows.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned. "We must be quick."

Mÿne squinted her eyes and placed her feet firm on the ground, spreading them a bit apart, as she had learned from Legolas. Tension raised from her body. She had to aim perfectly. She could not miss. From the corner of her eye she looked at Aragorn.

He gave a quick nod and they turned around swiftly. A sudden bright light was blocking their view. Mÿne squinted her eyes more, but she saw no clear target. She had to do on luck then. She quickly pulled back the string of her bow and fired her arrow blindly in the bright light. With a sudden 'thwack'- like sound her arrow was deflected and bounced off into the woods. She tried to aim another one but the light was to bright. It hurt her eyes, and although she did not want to, she had to avert her eyes to the ground. She heard Aragorn grunt beside her and saw his sword drop at his side. For a short moment she thought something had happened to him, but when she took a glance aside he was still standing. The sound of steel breaking filled the air and then Saruman's voice filled the woods. Or it might sound her head, just like Galadriel but she was not sure.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." he stated.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn shouted at the voice.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

There was something off with the voice Mÿne thought. It began to sound less like Saruman, and more like someone she knew. But she couldn't place her fingers on who specifically.

Aragorn seemed to have doubt as well.

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" he shouted.

The bright light faded and Mÿne could look forward normally again. With shock she eyed the man in front of her. She could not believe it. It was overwhelming. She sucked in air again, not remembering she had held her breath. Gandalf stood in front of them! And he looked healthier than he had ever done! His hair was a shade of white Mÿne had never seen and he was dressed in the same brightening white as his light had been.

"Gandalf." she mouthed. Beside her Legolas and Gimli bowed, but Mÿne was too dumbstruck to do anything. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. She'd seen him fall. He couldn't have survived. Maybe it was a trick, she realized. Of Saruman!

"Forgive me," Aragorn said, "I mistook you for Saruman." Aragorn said.

"Oh but I am Saruman!" 'Gandalf' said. "Or rather, as Saruman had should been."

He turned his attention to Mÿne and gave her a small smile. A feeling of warmth washed over her. A trusted feeling. She smiled back. Her doubts were taken away. It was Gandalf.

"But you fell..." Aragorn said, still dumbstruck.

"Oh yes!" Gandalf said. "Through Fire... and Water!" and so he began to tell them his adventure with the Balrog of Morgoth.

It seemed he had been given a second chance. Maybe higher powers sensed the dread of the Fellowship of some sort. Or maybe Middle-Earth was not done with him quite yet, but it did not matter. Gandalf was here!

"I've been sent back until my task is done." he concluded his story.

"Gandalf!" Mÿne exclaimed. Her hope was back. Gandalf was back! Their chances had grown. She ran forward and clung unto the tall Wizard's chest.

"Gandalf?" he asked, looking at them strangely when Mÿne detached herself from him. "Oh yes! That's what they used to call me...Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Mÿne nodded at him, as Aragorn called his name too.

"I am Gandalf the White now, and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

They first returned to their horses, who were gnawing on the tall grass around them. The pile of Uruks that had first smothered had extinguished finally. Mÿne stroke the nose of Hasufel eagerly as she smiled. If the Hobbits had passed Gandalf, they were safe somewhere. She was sure of it.

Hasufel neighed happily as he sniffed at her face. Legolas came standing next to her, stroking the horse too.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he mumbled at her. His eyes shifted from the horse to her.

"Yes. And a fine horse too." she answered, not noticing his gaze.

"Would you like to share our next right with me again?" he asked her. "I understand if you'd rather ride with Aragorn-"

"No, I'd like to ride with you. Maybe, on our journey, you could tell me that one story you still owe me." she said.

They crossed the Fangorn Forest again, to the other end of it. It surprised Mÿne how short their walk was.

Gandalf talked to them and although he had been changed into Gandalf the White, he still spoke like Gandalf the Grey.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli said, "That's no short distant."

Mÿne was glad already they didn't had to run such a distant. Her feet could use some rest and she'd figured Hasufel could use some exercise. She tightened her grip on the reigns of the mare when she

put her face in Mÿne's neck.

"We've heard of the trouble in Rohan." Aragorn said, "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf answered seriously. They stepped over some big tree roots.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli complained. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark and damp-"

Suddenly the forest made that dark, low rumble as when it did before.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest!" he quickly corrected himself. Mÿne chuckled shortly before Gandalf spoke again.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years."

Mÿne shot a look at Legolas, but he didn't catch her glance, still listening at Gandalf.

"The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Mÿne knitted her brow when she thought. Small stones? Avalanche? She didn't get it at all!

"In one thing you haven't changed, my dear friend." Aragorn said, smiling. "You still speak in riddles."

They shared a short laugh before walking to the end of the forest. But then Gandalf grew serious again.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and and find that they are strong."

Mÿne focused on what Gandalf said. Ents? It was something she'd never heard of. She made a mental note to ask Gandalf, or maybe Legolas about it.

"Strong? Oh that's good." Gimli said, eyeing the woods around him suspiciously.

"So stop your fretting master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they're far safer than you're about to be!" Gandalf said to him.

"How come?" Mÿne asked, knitting her brows together again. But Gandalf had walked out of the border of the forest, and hadn't heard her.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one." Gimli told her. Mÿne smiled a bit.

"I think he's serious Gimli." she said as she pushed a branch out of her face. They stepped out of the shade of the forest, into the sun. Hasufel neighed and swished her tail.

Ï think she's happy to be out of the dense forest." Legolas said to her as he stroked the horses nose.

Behind them Gandalf whistled sharply. The plains carried the sound and it felt silent. Mÿne started to wonder why Gandalf had whisteled when a white horse came galloping towards them. He was as strange white as Gandalfs hair, matching him perfectly.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, awing.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said as he stroked the horse that had reached them. "Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

From one of the bags on Hasufel Mÿne pulled out a cloak. Gandalf said it would be convenient to give him the look of Gandalf the Grey, since only Wizards new he was already Gandalf the White. So they shaded the white with an old blueish grey cloak, that smelled of horses and sweat.

"Perfect." Gandalf said as he watched himself. "Now come, we cannot let the King in Edoras wait."

Legolas helped her on their mare. She took the reigns and waited for him to get on. When he sat behind her they needed to wait for Gimli, who was too short to get on the horse without help.

"Stupid horses. Dwarfs are no riders." he muttered.

"Do you prefer to run then?" Mÿne said smirking.

He gave her a glare and they shared a laugh. Within moments he sat on the brown horse, clasping the reigns fearfully.

"Legolas?" Mÿne said as they crossed the plains. He answered with a short hum. Mÿne took that as an encouragement.

"Gandalf spoke about Ents. What are they?" Mÿne asked.

"They are Tree-herders." Legolas answered. "Giving the gift to speak with trees and inhabitants. They control the forests and keep eye on their well being."

"What do they look like?" Mÿne asked as she pictured an old wizard in her mind.

"They are tall trees. They resemble much the trees they guard."

"So... giant speaking trees?" Mÿne concluded, erasing the picture of the old wizard in her mind.

Legolas answered with a hum.

It fell silent after that and Mÿne watched the mountains in the distant. Their tips were covered with snow and mist hung around it. It was not where they were heading though. They went south, entering the Westfold.

"Edoras should be just across these plains!" Gandalf said to them.

After an hour Gandalf stopped his horse. He looked at a village nearby them. It seemed abandoned, for there were no villagers who worked in the fields next to it.

"I want to see something." Gandalf said as he steered his horse to the village. They followed silently.

The village was burned. The houses were charred and had collapsed. Mÿne got off her horse and looked at the mess around her. Pots and iron axes were sprawled across the village. She walked down the path in the village and looked at the burned houses. Some stood still proudly on the ground, but others had collapsed in the fire. She stopped at a house that was no more than a pile of charred wood and ash. An arm stuck under a big piece of timber. It's hand had turned pale and lifeless.

"They were attacked." Mÿne said as she looked around the destroyed village, "They did not see it coming."

She grabbed an helmet from the ground and showed it to Gandalf.

"Saruman." Gandalf spat and he looked around again. Mÿne threw the helmet back on the ground and watched as it turned over to show a white hand painted on it.

"They burned the village, killed the people and might've gotten after some who'd escaped..." Mÿne mumbled. Not even did the village looked destroyed and abandoned, it felt like it too.

"I doubt the King even knows about this." Gandalf said as he turned his horse to look at the direction Edoras was.

A sudden thought came into Mÿne's mind. Was this what happened to her village too? Was it this cold and lonely too? She eyed the village with a new found curiosity.

From the corner of her eye she could see a small rag doll, charred black for one half. She picked it up and looked at the house it laid in front of. It was destroyed, half of it laying on the grass, the other half so fragile that it would take one kick to send it to the ground. She thought about the owner of the rag doll in her hands. Must've been her age when her own village was destroyed. Maybe even younger. And this girl probably did not survived it. She clenched the rag doll and walked over to the house where she placed it on a couple of charred blocks. A hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to see Aragorns face, with pain and sorrow.

"Aragorn?" she asked. "Did we ever return to the place you found me at?"

Aragorn only shook his head. "I thought it too painful for you."

Mÿne glanced at the rag doll one last time before walking back to Legolas and Hasufel.

"I am sorry Mÿne." Legolas whispered as she got up on the horse.

"We need to tell the King." she found herself say, stern and serious.

"We will, Mÿne. But I doubt he'll listen to us." Gandalf said.

Edoras was a small city, build on top of a large hill. It looked lonely there, in the plains that did not have other villages. When they came in range of the city they were greeted by a banner that the wind had ripped from its rod. It fell down on the yellowish grass as they rode through the unguarded gate. Mÿne could see a white stallion on the flag, crwoned with flames of red and green before the flag took off and flowed with the wind across the plains. She looked at the civilians that looked at them, in disbelieve or fear. They seemed so unhealthy and...unhappy. Grim faces turned away as they rode to the stables.

Mÿne got off Hasufel and stroke its sides.

"Good girl." she told her and she kissed her nose. They stable boys took the horses to their places and began to take off their saddles and gear.

"We need to make for Meduseld, the great hall." Gandalf told them silently. He leaned on his staff for support, like an old man. The gazes they got weren't getting any better when they made for the Great Hall of Rohan. In fact, the looks they received turned more suspiciously and angry. Mÿne decided to look at Meduseld, in stead of the people around them, they made her feel unwelcome. A fair woman stood at the end of the steps that lead to Meduseld, eyeing them with the same suspicion. Her white dress flowed around her with the wind and her long hair seemed to go with it. She looked sad too, so unhappy. When she realized Mÿne was looking at her she turned around and walked away quickly. Edoras seemed to have lost its glory. The houses inside it looked like great barns, but here and there it was decayed. Roofs were bending over years of straw topping it. Great paintwork had faded and some timber showed cracks that could lead to collapse. Did their King not care? Just like the little village they'd cross?

"There's more cheer to be found at a graveyard." Gimli concluded. He too had looked at the faces of the people around them. Mÿne silently agreed with him.

When they met the end of the steps reaching to Meduseld guards came up to greet them. But no smiles or nice greetings at all.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of...Gríma Womretongue." the guard spoke.

Mÿne looked at the amount of guards that was placed around the Great Hall. Now she understood why there were none at the gate. They were all here, guarding the King's Hall.

Gandalf gave them a quick nod and Aragorn and Legolas began to strip off their weapons. Mÿne grabbed the pouch with arrows and her bow from her back and gave the to the man in front of her. She unsheathed her sword and gave it too. The man looked at her angry, his eyes covered in shade by the helmet he wore. The same helmet, Mÿne realized, as the riders they'd come across on West Emnet.

They were done giving their weapons to the guards when the leader of the guards spoke to Gandalf.

"Your staff." he said, looking at Gandalf suspiciously.

"Eh?" Gandalf said, looking at the guard dumbstruck. "No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Inwardly Mÿne smiled and complimented Gandalf's cunning.

"Mÿne, why won't you help me walk?" he then said to her. Mÿne nodded as she offered her arm to Gandalf. The guard gave them a thinking look and then nodded in approval.

The doors of the hall opened and Mÿne lead Gandalf inside after the guards. Immediately she sensed something was off. There were men lurking in the shadows, eyeing them with interest. Their eyes held no good intention. The hall itself was beautiful. Decorated with gold , green and red. Horses galloped on the pillars. Banners hung behind a wooden throne, decorated with white stones. The King that sat on the throne however, was old. Very old. His grey beard hung at his knees and his eyes seemed blind. His crown seemed too big for his head, and hung askew. A pale person, covered in black clothing and piercing eyes sat next to him, silent whispering.

Behind them the doors closed with a thundering sound. She quickly looked at the doors as they were locked. That could not be good. The men lurking in the shadows followed them. They weren't guards, for their clothing held nothing with armour. They seemed like brigands more. The way they looked at them... Like they were something valuable. Even Gandalf was eyeing them with suspicion.

"The courtesy of your Hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said, carrying his voice throughout the whole hall. Behind them guards were following them. Mÿne let go of Gandalf, giving him space as they walked around the fireplace in the middle of the Hall. The figure in black bowed over to the King and started to whisper in his ear. The voice of the King that turned to Gandalf sounded fragile, old and broken.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" he spoke, coughing slightly.

"A just question, my liege." the figure in black, Gríma Womrtongue said. He stood up and spoke.

"Late is the our in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him." and Gríma grinned. "Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf answer came booming from his throat.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" and he pointed his staff at Gríma. There cover was blown and Mÿne prepared herself for the worse.

"His staff!" Gríma yelled at the guards. "I told you to take the Wizards' staff!" and if it were a command, the guards stormed forward trying to get in reach with Gandalf. No weapons, so that meant fists. Mÿne slammed her fist into one of the brigands'face that came from the sides of the Hall. The next one she threw into one of the pillars with the back of his head. He remained on the ground. The brigands remained on the dark side of the Hall after that and stayed there. From the corner of her eye she could see the leader of the guards stopping one guard from drawing his sword.

"Théoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf boomed, stepping closer to the throne.

Mÿne could hear a muffled voice and looked beside her, where Gimli placed his foot on Gríma's chest. She nodded in approval when Gimli looked at her with a small smile.

"Listen to me!" Gandalf said as the King averted his eyes to the side of the Hall. He gave a small sneer. The guards surrounded them, but did not draw there swords. They just stood there, looking at what Gandalf would do.

"I release you from this spell." Gandalf said as he put his hand in front of the King. Silence fell over the Hall, everyone seemed to held his breath. Until suddenly the King started to laugh wickedly. It sounded scary, rumbling through the Hall. His bad teeth were showing and a shadow took possesion of his blind eyes.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." he said cracking. He continued laughing until Gandalf threw off his cloak, revealing the pale white clothes. Even Mÿne had to admit it hurt her eyes a bit in that dark Hall. The King threw back his head in surprise and gasped for air. More people seemed to have come to the Hall, watching.

"I will draw you Saruman. As poisonis drawn from a wound." Gandalf said and he pointed his staff at the King who seemed to squirm in his throne. Trying to avoid something.

From behind her, she heard rustling. The maiden who waited for them on the steps of Meduseld appeared, alarmed. She rushed past Mÿne and she tried to grab her, but Aragorn stopped her first.

"Wait." he whispered to her as she was bound to watch.

"If I go...Théoden dies!" the King shouted in a deep voice, a voice that wasn't his own Mÿne reckoned.

Gandalf pointed his staff at the King again and he flew against the back of his Throne.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf's voice said calmly.

"Rohan is mine!" the voice of Saruman shouted with anger.

"Be gone!" and the King flew back against his seat.

Words had no use, the King must've decided. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed for Gandalf but missed. Gandalf pointed his staff at him again and the King fell back in his seat. But something was different now, Mÿne realized. The face of the King started to change. It started to age backwards. Aragorn let go of the young maiden and she flew to the King's throne, withholding him from falling from the throne. The long beard shrunk and more hair grew on top of the Kings head. It turned from grey to a strawberry blond. The crown fitted as it used to, not askew any more. The eyes of the King started to sharpen, and turned to a shady of dark blue. His skin became smoother and turned to a rosy red colour instead of the shade of pale grey it had been.

"I know your face." he spoke softly, and his voice sounded broken no more. "Eowyn." he called the maiden. And she hugged the King, tears in her eyes. Gandalf stepped back, smiling. The King turned his attention to him, his eyes huge in surprise.

"Gandalf?" he said, not really believing what he saw.

"Breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said, nodding in approval. The King stood, stumbling from the adjustment from old to young.

"Dark have my dreams been." he said, to none in particular.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they'd grasped your sword." Gandalf advised and as spoken, the leader of the Guard came with a sword in a golden sheath. It was decorated with stones and emeralds. The King took some time to adjust his fingers to the hilt. Then he draw it and smiled as he looked at his sword. He turned his gaze at Gríma, who cowered in front of him and instantly a dark shadow covered his eyes.

The guards threw Gríma from the stone steps of Meduseld. He tumbled down, wincing.

"I have only served you, my liege!" Gríma shouted as he wiped the blood of his lips.

"Your leechcraft would have sent me on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted. Mÿne wathced as a crowd gathered outside, watching their King. Their faces grew from fear to hope. They nudged each other and pointed at their King. Seeing him walk again was something that gave them hope.

Mÿne watched as Théoden lifted his sword, to cut Gríma's head off. She turned away, but the blow never came. Aragorn had stopped Théoden, advising that 'blood had been spilled enough on his account'.

Gríma fled on a horse he stole from one of the stable boys and was nowhere to be seen in a minute.

"Hail Théoden King!" one of the guards said and the crowd sunk on their knees. Mÿne sunk to her knees too and bowed her head. In one way or another, it was her King too. It was strange that she'd been so far away from these lands. 'Home' still tasted strange on her tongue, but the more she thought about it, the more she could connect her memories to this land. As a Ranger she was bound to have no King, and she had no actual 'home' but somehow, deep inside, there was this strange acceptance of this lands. And their King. Rohan was where she'd lived. Where her parents had lived. If she hadn't followed that group of Rangers that night, she'd been living here. She would have been a woman of Rohan. And this would be her King.

**I hope you guys liked it. It's hard to start the story actually, because there are so many new places to describe. But I hope it was okay to you. Let me know what you think! **

**Stay tuned because the next part will be out soon! **

**Love, **

**Hopjesvla**


	19. The King's decision

**Hey guys, **

**Here's is the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**I noticed some of you said something about my grammar and use of English. I'm really sorry about that, please note that English is not my native language. I'm Dutch so sometimes it's a bit difficult to write some things, or the grammar. But I'm pleased that some of you are helping me and that you're still reading it! So thank you! And I'll check more on my grammar. **

**I don't own Lord of The Rings, nor the places or characters. Only Mÿne. **

**Enjoy it! **

They gathered outside the Mansion of Meduseld for the funeral of the Kings' son, Theodred. The people of Rohan were dressed in black, as custom to funerals. The little group of the Fellowship remained in their clothes, for they had nothing else. They followed the line of the King silently, as they walked down Edoras. The people behind the line of the guards bowed their heads crying as they passed. The stretcher with Theodred on it was made of shields and spears, resembling his loyalty and death. He looked so young, Mÿne thought. He was not much older than she was. His dark hair was neatly combed and his lips were pale. He looked so peaceful, even in death. Mÿne pushed a strand of her own hair behind her ear. Although the King couldn't accept the fact at first that his son had died, he had turned to sadness and grief when he'd looked at the body of his son.

They came outside the gate of Edoras, following the line of guards to the tomb hills. At the end of the line Eowyn waited for them. As the men passed the stretcher with Theodred through to the tomb for him she started a song. It was old Rohirric language, and although she hadn't heard it in such a long time, she could recognise some of the words. Beside her Legolas bowed his head in respect. Theodreds feet disappeared into the darkness of the tomb. Eowyn ended her song in a muffled sob. The tomb was closed with an enormous boulder and the crowd started to walk back to Edoras, to continue their daily business. The King remained at his place, watching the guards close the tomb. Gandalf walked up to them.

"We should pay the King and his kin our respects." he said to them, and he returned to the King. Aragorn followed him first. He shook the King's hand and mumbled some words.

"I'm so sorry for your loss... Theodred was too young." Mÿne said softly as she bowed to the King.

"Yes. Yes he was. Tell me child, how old are you?" King Théodred said, eyeing her.

"Twenty-two years yet, my Lord." Mÿne answerd.

"It would have been Theodreds twenty-fifth birthday two moths from now..." the King said sadly as he sighed.

Mÿne bowed again before Eowyn.

"I am sorry for your loss. It was a beautiful song you sang. The minstrels will sing songs about him. Of his death, but also of his life." she said as she took a glance at Eowyn.

"You understood it?" Eowyn said, her eyes growing larger.

"Little pieces..." Mÿne admitted. Eowyn took a glance at the her. Her eyes stayed glued on her sword.

"Will you walk with me? For I much like to hear about you. Not often does a maiden my age come to my houses' aid."

Mÿne waited until the last of their group had finished paying their respect to the King. Eowyn gestured for Mÿne to follow her.

"So... Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Mÿne, milady." Mÿne answered politely.

"You are named after the flowers on these tombs..." Eowyn concluded, "Why, how ironic that you come at this time of my cousins death." A small smile played on her lips.

"I am sorry, milady. I do not wish to make you sad." Mÿne answered quickly.

"No, please. I do not mind. In fact, I think it's quite fitting. Don't you think?" Eowyn said. "But there is something I need to ask."

Mÿne looked at Eowyn, who had knitted her brows together, thinking.

"You look the same like the Ranger that came with you. However... you understood my song. Where did you come from?"

Mÿne bit on the bottom of her lip. "Originally I come from these lands. I was born in a small village, but it was destroyed in a raid of orcs. Aragorn found me and he took me as his pupil." Mÿne said as she gestured to Aragorn, who walked behind them with Gimli and Legolas.

"I see..." Eowyn said as she too looked at Aragorn.

They passed the gates of Edoras. There were now guards on the gate, watching them.

"I'm sorry milady, but I'd like to linger outside the gate for just a while." Mÿne said as she bowed.

"Oh. That is fine. Come see me later, I'd like to hear your stories!" Eowyn said smiling. "And please, you can call me just Eowyn, Mÿne."

Mÿne nodded, smiling too. Eowyn turned around and proceeded her way up to Meduseld, the King's Hall.

Mÿne walked past the gate and sat in the grass, playing with its long strands. She recalled Eowyn's song and smiled sadly. It wasn't much of a happy song but death was never happy. Someone sat beside her. She looked next to her and saw Legolas to her surprise.

"That song..." he said. "It was not Elvish... I could not understand it's meaning. But you did..." he said. Mÿne looked at him. "I saw your face."

"It was about Theodred. 'An evil death had taken a noble warrior. Minstrels will sing a sorrow song about him' and..." Mÿne thought deeply, trying to remember the words her mother and father had thought her. "I don't know. Something with necessary rest..."

"It was beautiful though." Legolas said.

"Yes it was." Mÿne agreed. She looked at Legolas' hands, holding a flower. It was one of the flowers that grew on the tombs. It was white, with a yellow heart.

"Simbelmÿne." Mÿne said as she pointed at the flower. "It is what I was named after."

Legolas looked at the flower. "Really?" he smiled as he turned to her. With his hand he stroke back a strand of her hair and placed the flower behind her ear. Mÿne's cheeks reddened as he did that.

"For you." he said. He stood up and walked away. Mÿne blinked her eyes and felt with her fingers the flower behind her ear. Its soft petals stroke her fingertips. She smiled softly at herself.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildman are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Every rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said as she stroked the little girls hair.

They had appeared around. The boy had been so exhausted that he had fallen off the horse they had came on. Their village had been attacked and burned. And Mÿne wondered if it could have been the village they'd passed on their way to Edoras. The rag doll she had found could be from this little girl. She watched the tired faces across her. They ate eagerly, shoving big pieces of bread in their mouth and scooping big spoon of hot soup.

"Where's mummy?" the girl suddenly asked Eowyn, but she hushed her and looked at her uncle at the throne.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf said to the King while gesturing at the kids at the table. But the King didn't seem to hear him. He was sunken in his own thoughts.

"You must ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away fro the women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf tried again.

The King sighed, bowing his head in despair.

"I'm still hungry..." the little girl said softly to Eowyn, but she shook her head. Mÿne watched as the girl averted her eyes. She broke off a piece of her own bread and gave it to the girl.

"Here you go, little one." Mÿne said to her. The girl gave her a happy smile and quickly ate her bread.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn said as he bit on the end of his pipe. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for you."

Eomer, they found out, was the brother of Eowyn, the leader of the riders they'd crossed. But Mÿne could see the rejection of the idea in the King's eyes. He stood up and walked into the middle of the Hall. He sighed again and looked at Aragorn and Gandalf.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. No, Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is what you want from me. But I will not bring more death to my people. I will not risk open war!"

Mÿne squinted her eyes. Open war? But if Saruman's men were already burning the villages, wasn't open war already a fact?

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not." Aragorn stated, matter of factly. Gimli burped loudly after gulping down a mug of ale.

Mÿne watched as the King walked over to Aragorn and looked deeply into his eyes.

"The last time I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf, growing impatient. Silence fell for a while, and King Théoden returned to his throne.

"We will make for Helm's Deep." he stated and he called his guards to spread the King's will.

And so the people of Edoras was forced to empty their homes. They could only take with them what they needed. Mÿne watched as the people around her filled their carts, or saddled their horses. She followed Gandalf back to the stables as he mumbled angry.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli spat as he kept a watchful eye on the guards around them. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their King?"

"This city is build on a hill. Saruman has but to surround it and the people will die. There is no way out of here. If I were a King, I'd decide to make for Helm's Deep too." Mÿne said to Gimli. As they passed the gate of the stables.

"Helm's Deep is a ravine. There is no way out of there too, Mÿne. He thinks he's leading them to safety but it's a massacre he will get." Gandalf said.

"At least it's better than Edoras. I've heard the walls of Helm's Deep are strong. They will not break through that easily. Up here, in Edoras, it's just a matter of breaking wood." Mÿne retorted.

"Théoden is a strong man, but I fear for him." Gandalf said when they reached Shadowfax. "I fear for the survival of Rohan." He stroked the back of his horse.

Mÿne leaned against the timber of Shadowfax's stable and looked at Gandalf, who grabbed Aragorn by his shoulder.

"He will need you, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold!"

Aragorn, who seemed a bit startled, nodded. "They will hold." he said, reassuring Gandalf.

Mÿne watched the stables. Young men were trying to saddle their horses, packing their last things. Stable boys were trying to help them, running across the building.

"My search will not be in vain." Gandalf said as he mounted Shadowfax. "Look for the light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." he told them.

"Good luck." Mÿne said as she smiled.

After Gandalf rode out of the stable Mÿne started to look for Hasufel. She found her at the end of the right stables. Hasufel neighed softly as Mÿne opened the door and took her reigns.

"Hello friend." she whispered softly while patting the neck of the horse. She let the horse drink for a few moments after she'd saddled her. She took her by the reigns and led her to the halls of the stables. When she came to the exit she saw Aragorn calming a horse down, speaking Elvish. Eowyn watched him as she was saddling her own horse.

"I've heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not seek it in a Ranger. You speak like one of their own." she said to him.

"I was raised in Rivendell for a while." Aragorn explained. "Turn this fellow free, he has seen enough war." Aragorn told her then, giving her the reigns of the horse. Mÿne followed him outside with Hasufel. When she looked back at Eowyn, she saw her still staring at the back of Aragorn. Her face lightened up for a bit before she continued her saddling.

They were slow. A caravan of people walked behind them, carrying carts, childeren, sick... They needed to make camp at night for their journey would last one or two days. Mÿne hoped they'd reach Helm's Deep before Saruman would attack. Out in the open they were done for. The sun shone softly that day, making the journey a bit easier. Mÿne decided to ride on Hasufel, giving her some exercise. She seemed to appreciate it, neighing happily. She crossed paths with Legolas, who was walking with Gimli.

"Well, what do I see here?" she said smiling as she watched them. "An Elf and a Dwarf, enjoying each others company?" she teased, laughing when Gimli tried to make excuses. He walked away quickly.

"Well, that was no fun." she complained as she watched Gimli trying to engage a conversation with one of the guards.

"You seem to like that horse, don't you?" Legolas said as he patted the horse on its side. Mÿne nodded.

"Master Elf, you still owe me a story." she said as he stopped patting. "It seems like we don't have any other things to do so...Tell me, how did you come to speak with the trees?" she eyed him as his brows knitted together. Thinking and then he started his story.

It appeared that when he was a young elf he went hunting in the woods of his father. When it grew dark he had found himself in a part of the woods that were unknown to him. He got lost and tried to make camp at some place, deciding that with morning light he'd find the way back home. As he wanted to start a fire, the forest rumbled around him, as in pain. No matter how hard he tried to start that fire, it would never actually burn. It was like the wind extinguished it every time. But, had he said, there was no wind. Suddenly a voice had spoken to him. It was an Ent, who had laughed at his tries of making fire. The Ent had admitted in Elvish he'd continuously blew out his flames, making Legolas start over and over again. But the Ent knew but a few words in Elvish and as seeing Legolas could use some company, they tried to learn from each other. Legolas taught him Elvish, in exchange for Entish. And with words, pointing at their surroundings, they were getting better at understanding one another. They had stayed up all night, the Ent guarding Legolas and keeping him warm with his leaves.

"His name was Finglas. Or, Leaflock as I called him after. He showed me the way home the morning after." Legolas said, concluding his story.

"Have you seen him after that?" Mÿne asked as she looked at him. His expression grew sad.

"A couple of times when I came looking for him. But the last time I went looking for him I couldn't find him."

"Maybe he needed to guard the trees on the other side of your fathers woods?" Mÿne suggested.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Legolas said as he shrugged. "But I'd like to see him some time again."

She was walking with Eowyn and Gimli, who sat proud on Arod, the horse he shared with Aragorn. He was telling about the mines he came from.

"So, what about the Dwarf women?" Eowyn asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, tell us, Gimli." Mÿne encouraged him.

"Well," Gimli started, "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." he said.

Eowyn took a glance at Aragorn, who walked beside the King. He made a gesture with his hand by his chin.

"I'ts the beards." Mÿne whispered to Eowyn when she looked back. Gimli didn't notice, he kept on telling.

"And this in return has given the rise of believe that there are no Dwarf women! And the Dwaves just spring out of holes in the ground!" he roared, grinning. Eowyn and Mÿne laughed loudly at the idea, shaking as they did so.

"Which is ridiculous of course!" Gimli stated, before his horse took off running. About two meters he let himself fall of the horse's back on the ground. Eowyn and Mÿne helped him up, laughing again.

"It's all right!" Gimli said reasurring, "It's all right! No body panic! That was deliberate. It was deliberate!" he said as he wiped off the grass from his shoulders. He picked up his axe and walked on with a steady trud. Eowyn took the reigns of Arod and laughed some more as she and Mÿne watched the walk-of-shame of Gimli.

"How long has Aragorn been your mentor?" Eowyn asked as she took a glance at the Ranger behind them.

"I think...for fourteen years..." Mÿne said, thinking. "I met him when I was eight."

"And he has trained you, right? So, what do you learn?" Eowyn said, pointing at her sword.

"Sword fighting and archery is a tiny bit of what your learn. I've learned about edible plants, hunting, tracking, shadowing and camping too. So it's not just fighting. There is so much more to it." Mÿne said as she thought back at her days with Aragorn in the woods.

"I've learned the basic steps of fighting, but nothing more than that."

"Well, you're a daughter of Kings. I did not expect less." Mÿne said, but Eowyn seemed serious.  
>"It's bothering you, isn't it?" Mÿne asked as she looked at Eowyn's face.<p>

"My uncle is strict when it comes to that. Women aren't supposed to fight."

It fell silent after that for a while.

"What is he like?" Eowyn asked. "Lord Aragorn I mean."

"He's kind. He can be strict, but he's like a brother to me." Mÿne said as she thought. "But he's a good teacher too. Patient."

"He seems kind...Someone the people would love. Like a hero." Eowyn mumbled.

"Don't let Aragorn hear you, he wants none of it."

Around the end of noon the caravan stopped to make camp for the night. Helm's Deep was still miles away but they had to stop for the people's sake. Mÿne sat with Aragorn at the grass as he was starting a fire. Around them makeshift tents were put up. Some existed out of a piece of cloth with a few sticks.

"There will be many stars out tonight." Mÿne said as she watched the cloudless sky.

"Means it will be a cold night too..." he said, muffled with a few sticks in his mouth for the fire.

"I hope it will be peaceful though. I mean, I don't want to be woken up to fight half an army." she said, watching as guards passed them.

"I hope so too Mÿne, but for our sake, we should make a schedule of our own. Just to be sure." Aragorn said.

"You're probably right." Mÿne said as she laid down in the grass. Hasufel sniffed on her head, making Mÿne laugh. Gimli came over to them, sighing deep as he sat down. They didn't talk much and after a while Gimli left again, saying he needed to take a piss. On that moment Eowyn came over, carrying a pot.

"I made some stew." she said. "It's not much, but it's hot." and she looked at them. Mÿne sat up and took a glance at the pot. Without Eowyn noticing she made a face. It reminded her at the stew that Sam had made at the beginning of their journey. Little pieces of what looked like fish floated in a liquid that Mÿne could not place. Yet it would be rude to refuse it. She nodded at Eowyn and she and Aragorn received a wooden bowl and spoon. She poured some of the content of the pot in their bowls and Mÿne poked with her spoon in a piece of white fish. Aragorn scooped up a spoon and tasted it, trying to satisfy Eowyn who waited. As he tried not to grimace, Mÿne had to try her best to stop laughing at him.

"It's good." he managed to choke out.

"Really?" Eowyn's face lit up. She walked away with a smile on her face. Mÿne and Aragorn looked at each other.

"Don't eat it." he mouthed grinning at her. Mÿne looked around to find a safe place to pour away the soup, but before she could do Eowyn turned around. Aragorn pulled his bowl back quickly, spilling his soup as he did so. Mÿne chuckled softly, quite enjoying his performance.

"My uncle told me a strange thing." Eowyn said as she walked back to them. "He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather."

Mÿne pulled up her brow, looking at Aragorn. This could be interesting. King Théoden obviously was confused, or lying.

"But he must be mistaken." Eowyn concluded.

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a child at the time." Aragorn said to her. Mÿne's mouth fell open. Théoden, small child? But he was older than Aragorn, right? Right? In Eowyn's eyes Mÿne could see the same question.

"Then you must be at least sixty!" Eowyn said as she bend down to look at Aragorn shaking face.

"Seventy?" she guessed again. Mÿne watched Aragorn shake his head again. If she thought her mouth could not open further, she was wrong.

"You cannot be eighty!" Eowyn said, slightly horrified.

"Eighty-seven." Aragorn said. Mÿne did not believe her ears. It was true they never discussed Aragorn's age before, but eight-seven?!

"You are one of the Dúnedain, blessed with long life. A descendant of Nú was said that your race had passed into legend." Eowyn said, dumbstruck.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom has been destroyed long ago." Aragorn said sadly. "I'm sorry." Eowyn said, "Please, eat!" as an encouragement to make him feel better.

"Eighty-seven?" Mÿne whispered at him. "You're an old man!" and she started to laugh. "You're not my brother, you're my grandfather!" and she laughed again. "I never knew..."

"Laugh all you want, Mÿne." Aragorn said, grinning again. "I'm still your mentor! Despite my age, I'm still a better Ranger than you are." and he winked. Mÿne scowled softly. 

_THWACK! _

_She rushed passed the trees. Jumped over rocks, but the faster she ran, the further it seemed to be. _

_THWACK! _

_She wasn't going to make it. She was too late already. She tried to scream his name, but no sound came out of her throat. Fear had taken over her. Black shadows followed her behind her. They were going to catch her. Eat her from the inside out. She ran down a hill, tripped and rolled further. Leaves stuck in her hair and turned into ashes. She could see him so clearly now. So close. But it was still far away. She tried to scream again, but it was in vain. She crawled, ran and dragged herself to an end she rather not faced. But she had no choice. A body fell down as she got closer. It's eyes white as the moon, blind. His reddish hair turned to grey and his skin fell from his bones like hot wax. A skeleton with a round shield remained. His horn cloven in two by an evil shadow-like sword. She struggled to keep herself standing . Her legs shook and her breath started to fade. A suffocating feeling came over her as she watched the ground. Blood. Blood everywhere. It caked on her clothes like spiders on a web, crawling up to her shirt. She could no longer see her feet. They had gone in the puddle of blood. A scream was heard behind her, high pitched and frightened. She turned to look, only to found she could not. _

_The shadows were coming._

_Drums sounded, dark and slow. _

_Foot by foot she tried to get out of the puddle. She couldn't. Her hands were covered by the red dark blood of the skeleton. She tried to wipe her eyes, only to smear red liquid on her face. A cold caught her and she found she could look back. All she saw was darkness, creeping towards her. Trees returned to ashes, grass melted under its touch and rocks sprang back in the black earth. Hands came from the darkness, with long fingers, grabbing her, shaking her. They moved to her throat, suffocating her. Her sight became black and all that rested was the sound of drums and the screaming. _

With a gulp of air Mÿne shot up. Her eyes were not yet accustomed to the light of the fire in front of her. She squinted her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Grass, dark, but green. A night blue sky with stars above her. She sighed, reassured. It was nothing but a dream.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn's question seemed to reach her later than he asked. She nodded her face and found sweat coming of her forehead. She was afraid to wipe it away, to see blood, but there was none.

"Bad dream." she said to Aragorn, who was sitting across the fire, his eyes lightened by the smoulder of his pipe. Aragorn sighed. "Boromir I guess?"

Again Mÿne nodded.

"Death happens to all of us, Mÿne. I know it's hard, but let it rest. Let him rest."

Mÿne nodded again but could not find her sleep again. She laid back on the grass and looked at the stars above her. There were so many.

"I just...cannot let it rest." she said after a while.

"Give him a happy memory. Or a happy place. That way it would be much easier to bear his death."

She thought about Aragorns words, looking at the sky again. Some stars were shining brighter than others. Some had faded for the most. Suddenly an idea hit her and she pointed to a bright star, right above them. It shone the brightest of all, almost as much as the big moon.

"I'll name that star after him." she said. "Boromir was a great warrior, though there will be no statues of him. No songs of the sorrow of his death. He deserves some honour. I'll name that star to him, for saving Merry and Pippin's lives. And mine."

Aragorn nodded after a while. "That's a great way to remember him. But there are so many stars, you might get confused."

"I won't. I'll always be able to find him." Mÿne sat as she sat up again.

"Will you name a star to me, after I die?" Aragorn joked as he gave her a bag of leaves for her pipe.

"Don't be silly. I might name my firstborn after you, if you're lucky. Old man." she joked back as she filled her pipe. Aragorn laughed at that and even Mÿne could manage a small smile.

**And I'll end it here for now. But stay tuned because I have to feeling I'll update soon again! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! **

**Love, **

**Hopjesvla**


	20. Wargs on the road

**Hi guys, **

**Don't worry, the update is here!**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings nor its characters or places. Only Mÿne is mine. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

Before the caravan had packed their belongings again it was already noon. Mÿne grabbed the reigns of Hasufel and climbed on the horse. She rode with Eowyn for a while, looking at the people of Edoras. They looked tired, but kept up the spirit.

"Will we reach Helm's Deep soon, milady?" one of the men asked as they passed them

"Yes." Eowyn answered, stopping her horse. "It will be but an afternoon walk." The villagers sighed happily and thanked her.

"I have not been in Helm's Deep before." Mÿne said to Eowyn. "What is it like?"

"It's a safekeep. Cold stone walls against a big rocky mountain. Nothing but a cage really, if you ask me." Eowyn said as she shook her head.

"You don't like it?"

"No. But if it keeps our people safe..." Eowyn said, ending the topic. They soon chatted about their surroundings, forests and places they'd like to travel to.

"I long to see the Ithiliën forest." Mÿne said. "It is said its pine trees give off some scent that calms everyone who walks among them. Exotic birds live in it, and animals none has seen before." and Mÿne thought about it for a moment. "Of course, the forest of the north are nice too. They're old but I guess you can say they have a lot of stories to tell." she said. Eowyn nodded.

"I'd love to see it some day. Something other than stables and long grass."

They met up with Aragorn, who rode in the front of the caravan. He was caught up in his own thoughts. Eowyn climbed off her horse and pointed at the jewel around his neck.

"Who is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" she asked as she looked at him. Aragorn smiled at her, but didn't gave an answer. Mÿne thought of her own jewel, around her own neck. She fingered it as she looked at the caravan. The stone of the jewel scraped against her fingertips. She closed her eyes as she listened to Aragorn and Eowyn's converation.

"My Lord?" Eowyn asked again as she eyed him worriedly.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with what's left of her kin." Aragorn said sadly. Mÿne looked at him and sighed. Yes, none could say 'no' against the power and wisdom of Lord Elrond. It was no surprise he would have Arwen sail away. Mÿne released the necklace she was given by Galadriel when Hasufel started to act strange. She neighed and stomped her feet nervously on the ground. Her ears were flattened on her head.

"Whoa girl, what's wrong?" Mÿne asked as she patted the neck of her horse. In the distant a yell was heard. Of pain and despair. Aragorn noticed it too and gave the reigns of Arod to Eowyn. He ran forward, to Legolas, who jumped over the rocks, to their other side. A moment later Aragorn ran back, as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What is it? What did you see?" the King yelled as he rode past Mÿne and Eowyn.

"Wargs!" Aragorn shouted back, "We're under attack!" He ran up to them where Eowyn gave him back his reigns. The villagers started to panic. They grabbed each other and cried as they fled from the caravan. Aragorn climbed on Arod, Gimli on his back, helped by a few brave villagers.

"I'm a rider too!" he yelled at Aragorn. "Let's have their heads, lad!" and Aragorn took off with Gimli.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep." said the voice of King Théoden. Mÿne blinked her eyes in surprise. For a moment she thought he was talking to her.

"I can fight!" Eowyn retorded.

"No!" the King's voice boomed. "I need you to do this. For me." and after that he rode back to the head of the caravan and called out for all riders.

Mÿne gave Eowyn an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." she mouthed softly. She could feel the eyes of Eowyn pierce in her back as she rode out to the King.

They set in a sprint quickly. From a distant Mÿne could see the group of Warg riders that came their way. Ugly beasts they were, looking like a crossing between an wolf and a dog, only bigger. The blond elf stood on one of the rocks of the soon-to-be battlefield, shooting arrows at the Wargs.

"Legolas!" Mÿne yelled. He turned around, looking for her and Hasufel. He grabbed for the gear of the horse and swung on her back, landing behind Mÿne.

"Nice trick!" and she grimaced.

"I call it improvisation." he said as he grabbed another arrow.

"You shoot, I'll ride!" she said as the King shouted a charge.

The group of warg riders were speeding up, aiming to collide head on with the horses. Mÿne gulped as she could avoid one of the beasts. She steered Hasufel to the right and Legolas shot the beast with perfect aiming. It was chaos. Several horse riders were thrown off their seats as the beasts pushed them over. The orcs on them with bows struck the riders that lived after their horse was dead.

"On the left!" Mÿne shouted to Legolas, pointing at a beast that was aiming for their deaths. "LEFT!" she screamed, and right before the beast could charge, it was shot. Next to them rode an orc, laughing as he grabbed his sword. Mÿne reached for her own and cut his head off before he could do any thing. She turned the horse around, avoiding a cliff and Legolas was just in time to save Gimlli, who'd fallen of his horse again.

"That one counts as mine!" he roared, hacking his axe on another beast. They rode around for a while, shooting and cutting orcs and beasts. Mÿne realized that it was not that big of a group Warg riders. She looked around, seeing the survived orcs were now being finished of by the Rohan riders.

They managed to get the last orc, trying to run from the battle field. Legolas struck him down with an arrow through its head. They then came across something Mÿne didn't like.

"That's Arod." she said as she pointed to the brown horse, who laid on the ground, dying. A wound as large as a shield on his leg was visible. It neighed softly and sad as they approached it. Mÿne climbed off her horse and ran over to it. She hated what she had to do, but leaving it like this was too sad to look at. She grabbed her sword and with closed eyes she ended his suffering.

"But where's Aragorn?" Legolas stated as they looked around the battle field. Panic raised in Mÿne's heart as she turned to every corner, but could not find her friend and mentor.

"Aragorn?" Gimli shouted as he walked across the field. "Aragorn!"

Mÿne saw a dead orc lying not very far from where Arod was. They approached it, and saw it was not dead...yet. Gimli pointed his axe at him.

"Tell me what has happened and I'll ease your passing." he offered.

The orc started to laugh, coughing up blood.

"He's...dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff." the orc coughed. Mÿne gasped as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"You lie!" Legolas said as he grabbed the collar of the orc. The orc laughed again, opening his hand. Something shiny laid in it. Mÿne pushed Legolas out of the way and snatched the necklace of Arwen out of its filthy hands.

Tears filled her eyes as she approached to cliff. The roaring sound of whirling water boomed in her ears as she looked over the cliff, cautiously. It's funny, somehow she expected Aragorn to hang onto the cliff with one hand, but he wasn't. So he had really fallen down in the water... Legolas, Gimli and even the King approached her. They stared at the river for a few seconds. For a moment Mÿne thought she'd seen a head in the waves, but her eyes were fooling her.

"Get the wounded on horses! The wolves of Isengard will return!" the King boomed at his riders. "Leave the dead."

Mÿne turned around quickly. She glared at the man that called himself the King. He eyed her with sympathy. "Come." he said.

Mÿne rejected the idea and made for Hasufel. She took a little print and grabbed the reigns of the horse.

"Mÿne!" Legolas shouted as he ran after her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for him!" Mÿne said as she climbed on the horse. Legolas ran to stand in front of her. He spread his arms and shook his head. "Not now. The warg riders we've slain were scouts. Soon this field will be filled with orcs. They are marching to war." he said as he took the reigns from her clenched hands. Tears spilled over Mÿne's cheeks.

"I cannot leave!" she shouted at him, angered. "He's your friend too!" and she averted her eyes to her saddle. She wiped away her tears and Legolas climbed on the horse too. But he didn't answer to her.

They reached the stone safekeep that was called Helm's Deep around the evening. It was dull place, solid, but dull. They rode through the gate and Legolas let go of the reigns. He climbed off the horse and watched as the gate closed.

"Are you still mad?" he said as he looked at her with his blue eyes.

"I'm not talking to you." Mÿne mumbled as she stayed on Hasufel. From behind a stone passage a woman came their way. It was Eowyn and she was gazing at the wounded.

"So few..." she started. "So few of you have returned..."

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." the King answered, tired.

Gimli, who had rode with one of the guards appeared from the crowd. He sighed as he addressed Eowyn.

"Milady..." he said softly.

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn said stern, but her voice shivered already, as if she knew the truth. "Where is he?" and her eyes flew up to Mÿne. With reluctance, Mÿne looked back at her and tried to muffle a sob.

"He fell..." Gimli said and his voice broke. Eowyn backed away, looking at Mÿne and her uncle in disbelief. She quickly ran away, hands covering her face.

"Mÿne, I-" Legolas started again.

"Save it. I do not wish to hear it." Mÿne said to him as she came of her horse. She guided it to the stables, leaving Legolas alone at the square.

She could not tell why she was so mad at Legolas. It wasn't just because he didn't let her search for Aragorn. She too understood that there'd been no time to do so. But then why was she mad at him? Why couldn't she talk normally to him. She sighed as she placed Hasufel's gear on the stands. She picked up some hay and fed it to her.

"I don't know what it is, Hasufel. I suppose you cannot help me either." Mÿne whispered as she stroke the horse's nose. She placed a kiss on it and closed the door of the stable. She felt lonely without Aragorn. She sunk down against the wooden door and started to sob softly. Soon there would be war on them and she didn't know if she had the strength to face it. With Aragorn gone she didn't know what to do. Why? Why had he fallen so easily? It was nothing like him! If only she'd watched him more carefully. But the battlefield had been too crowded, she had been too busy slaying the orcs. When she closed her eyes Aragorn's smile is the only thing she saw. It hurt so much. Not only had he been her teacher, he had been her brother and friend as well. She stayed in that position for a while, on the ground, crying softly. When her tears were dried up and no more sobs came out of her throat, she got up. Mÿne made her way to the stairs that led to the Hall of the King at Helms Deep. She dragged herself up the stairs and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. In the middle of the Hall stood the King, surrounded by his men. They were looking at a table with parchment. Their heads turned to her, and Mÿne felt her cheeks redden.

"Mÿne." the King spoke softly. "Come. We have need of your help as well."

So Mÿne had no choice but to walk over to the table and gaze upon a drawing of Helms Deep. Gimli looked at her with a small smile.

"We have strengthened the doors of the gate with wood, milord." one of the men spoke. The King nodded.

"What about the Outer Wall?" Mÿne asked, placing her finger on the drawing. "If the enemy takes the outer wall, it would only be moments before the keep itself would be overrun."

"We'll place archers there. However, we don't have many." one of the men answered for her harshly.

"I'll guide them." Legolas offered, "I have great experience and can see much."

The King nodded at that. Mÿne's mind started to work. She was an archer too, wasn't she?

"The Outer Wall will be struck the hardest. I want to be there to defend it." Mÿne said, looking at the King. "With your permission of course, milord." she added quickly.

"As you wish." the King said, nodding again.

"Well, I cannot abandon my friends, can I?" Gimli said gruffly.

"Gimli, the walls are high. You wouldn't be able to see a thing." Mÿne retorted at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not going to sit and wait somewhere, watching you two." he said, crossing his arms. Mÿne sighed deeply and shrugged. Soon after that King Théoden send everyone away and Mÿne left to get some rest. She left for the chambers on her right. Stairs led her to the room she was sharing with Eowyn, for they were with too many to get their own rooms. Mÿne longed for a long sleep, gathering up her strengths was something important if she had to stand her ground on the Outer Wall. The whereabouts of the enemy were unknown and they could be here any moment. Through the heavy wooden door of her room she heard sobs. She opened the door and looked at Eowyn, who laid across the bed, her head buried in her pillow.

"Eowyn..." Mÿne said dumbstruck and quickly she closed the door. How long had she been here, crying like that? Eowyn looked up from the bed and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mÿne, it's just-" As sudden as Eowyn stopped, it had began again. Tears rolled over her cheeks and Eowyn fell back on the bed.

Mÿne walked over to her and sat down on a free spot on the bed.

"What is it? Why do you weep, Eowyn?" she asked as she gave Eowyn a moment to calm herself. Eowyn sat up and looked at the door, expecting someone to barge in directly.

"It's just...Lord Aragorn made me feel so happy. So safe. And now he's..."

"...gone." Mÿne finished for her. "I know how you feel. He was my mentor, my brother and my friend. He has been there for me the entire time and just like that he's gone."

Eowyn began to cry again, she rocked herself from side to side while she buried her face in her hands. Mÿne hesitated but placed her arms around her for a moment.

"I felt loved by him!" Eowyn cried out. "I found safety. I found happiness. I found hope! It's all gone now!"

Mÿne hushed her as she laid her head on top of hers. Her tears flowed too and they sat on that bed for a while, both crying.

"You're still loved, Eowyn, daughter of Kings. By your people. By your friends. By your family." said Mÿne softly.

Eowyn seemed to calm from that. She stopped rocking herself and dried her cheeks.

"I am." she said, like she just realized it.

"Yes you are. And war is upon us. Your people need you more then ever." Mÿne said. Eowyn broke free from the comforting hug and looked at Mÿne. The Eowyn she knew had returned. Stern, but loving.

"We're not going to win this war are we?" Eowyn said softly as she smoothed out the sheets on the bed.

Mÿne stood by the door.

"I don't know." Mÿne said as she looked out the window to see the sun setting. "But I will not let your people die without a fight. They will have to cut down my body and break my bones if they want to reach you. And I will not let them easily." Mÿne said, she had found new hope and strength.

"Our people." Eowyn corrected her. "You once lived in Rohan, you're still one of us." and she looked at Mÿne.

"Our people." Mÿne repeated, smiling.

They went down to the hall for supper. The King sat on one of the tables as he munched on a piece of bread. Gimli and Legolas sat on the same table, each busy with their food. But Mÿne didn't want to face Legolas. So she grabbed some stew, a piece of bread and an apple and disappeared to the open night sky outside. They had set up guards outside, who were warming themselves by the small fires that were lightened. Mÿne walked over to the Outer Wall, nodding at the guards as she passed them. She had to walk slow, to not spill her stew. When she reached a calm spot she sat down. She watched the sky as she munched on her bread. The star that she'd named Boromir shone brightly. She dipped her bread in her stew and smiled softly. It tasted a lot better then the stew Eowyn had made on the road. She sighed as she remembered how Aragorn tried to dispose of the stew, and failed. He wasn't here any more, but in a way Mÿne had calmed down about that. Maybe crying and sharing her feelings about it with Eowyn had helped her. She did not know, but it had made her feel better in a way. She placed the empty bowl of stew aside and let her feet dangle from the Outer Wall. Within a few days the enemy would be here. And she would be here too, defending the last hope of the people of Rohan.

"No...Our people." Mÿne corrected herself softly as she grinned. She would give it her best and she would stand stronger than she'd ever done. A strange feeling welled up inside her. Excitement came close to it, but there was also fear and anxiousness. Would she survive it? Would they all survive it? She fingered the hilt of her sword and nodded. Giving her best was all she could do for now. But she could not do it alone, and she didn't have to. Her friends were here too.

She got up and walked the path down to the stables. She fed her apple to Hasufel who neighed happily as she stroke her.

"You have to be a big girl too you know." Mÿne whispered as she placed a small kiss on it's head. "But I know you'll be."

When she returned to the Hall most of the people were gone. The king was gone and only Eowyn, Gimli and Legolas remained, along with some guards. Mÿne pulled up a chair and sat down at the fireplace in the middle of the hall. She pulled out her pipe and weed and lightened it. With her other hand she fingered the necklace she was given by Galadriel. As from tomorrow she would take on the role of _Gwethilcylleth_, Sister-bearer. Galadriel told her she used Nenya to protect her people. Now Mÿne would use the courage that she found in Galadriels words to protect hers. When the fire had smothered the people in the Hall went to bed or their duties one by one. Mÿne was glad she didn't had to watch anything tonight. Too much had happened today. Afraid of the nightmares to come, Mÿne grabbed her mug of ale from the ground and chugged it down in one big gulp. It was her fourth mug of ale now and Eowyn had advised her to stop at her second but Mÿne didn't listen to her. The only way to close out the nightmares was to knock herself out. The ale seemed to work, she was tired and her sight a bit blurry. She placed the empty mug on a table and scurried waddled out of the Hall, to the stairs. Eowyn was fast asleep when she entered the room. Silently Mÿne laid down her weapons and undressed to her pants and undershirt. She crawled under the sheets next to Eowyn, who softly muttered in her sleep. Mÿne's eyes fell and within seconds she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**So that was it for now! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it took so long to update but with the holidays... You know how that works, right? **

**So tell me what you think and I'll see you next time! **

**Love, **

**Hopjesvla.**


	21. The Return of the Ranger

**Hi guys, **

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's character or places. **

**Enjoy! **

The following morning Mÿne woke up with a sharp pain in her head. Well, she assumed that's what she'd get for drinking four large mugs of ale by herself. She grunted as she opened her eyes. Eowyn was still sleeping, laying crawled up, hugging a pillow. Her long hair flowed over the sheets and her breath was steady. Mÿne silently slipped out of the sheets and looked at the window. The sun was just shining and beneath the window Mÿne could hear the people of Rohan mutter to each other. Mÿne grabbed a cloth on the desk next to her and walked to the bowl of water in the corner of the room. She splashed the cold water over her face and smiled at the mirror. Her smile fell immediately. She looked horrible. Her skin had a colour of something between grey and white and her hair was messed. Mÿne grabbed her uppershirt and her cloak and opened the door silently. She closed it behind her and went downstairs. She pulled up her hood to cover her hair and watched as guards were eating their breakfast. Mÿne broke off a piece of bread and grabbed some goat cheese and looked at the tables to see a familiar face. She walked over to it and sat down next to Gimli.

"The King is holding a meeting again." he said as he shoved down a big hump of bread. "All those meetings..."

Mÿne swallowed as she looked at her bread and cheese. She wasn't that hungry actually. The ale from the day before was stirring in her stomach.

"You don't look so well lassie." Gimli said as he eyed her. "How long have you stayed by that fire, drinking ales like one of my own kin?"

"Long enough." said Mÿne, whose voice sounded hoarse. She decided she needed to eat something at least. So with reluctance she nibbled on her bread.

"When will the meeting begin?" she asked Gimli as she saw a familiar blonde coming down one of the hallways.

"Around noon." Gimli said as he sighed. "How long are you going to evade him, lassie? He's your friend."

"That's none of your business I'm afraid." Mÿne said as she stood up. She quickly walked outside before Legolas could spot her. A breeze greeted her and she quickly ran into the streets of Helm's Deep.

"Great, first evading, now running from him?" she muttered. Her feet led her to the stables where she embraced Hasufel and gave her some more hay. She petted her softly and smiled. She heard steps behind her, but it didn't disturb her. Stable boys were around to tend the horses, so they were normal around here. Though, these steps were lighter and they'd stopped.

"Mÿne."

She looked up and stared into the blue piercing eyes of Legolas. Nowhere to run, no chance to evade.

"What do you want?" she asked as she turned her sight back to Hasufel.

"I want to speak with you. You keep running from me." he said and he took some steps towards her .

"I do not want to speak. I'm afraid I might say things I will regret." Mÿne muttered as she kept petting Hasufel.

"What happened to Aragorn was unfortunate. I understand the grief you feel. For I do too. Aragorn was my best friend." Legolas said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Mÿne was forced to look at his face. Into his blue eyes sadness was shown.

"Let us not fight because he is no more. Aragorn wouldn't mean for that to happen. We should support each other instead."

Mÿne nodded at that, "I'm sorry. You are right. I could use a good friend in the upcoming battle." she said and she stuck out her hand.

"You will." Legolas said as he took her hand and gave her a quick embrace. He relased her and Mÿne looked at his face again. He gave a quick smile and walked away. She shook her head and petted Hasufel who licked her nose.

"Ew, Hasufel!" she said as she wiped her nose with her hand. She realized she felt hot. Quickly she gazed into the cistern of her horse and saw her face was all red. She felt her forehead and breathed slowly in and out. She wasn't going to be sick was she?

On midday she decided to help out the people move to the caves, who were sent there by the King. It was a safety measure, but Mÿne could see that once they were inside, they could not get out but for the entrance. If the enemy were to succeed to take over Helm's Deep, the people would be trapped in here. She picked up a basket with bread from an old lady and helped followed her down the path to the caves.

"Really nice to help me, young lady." the old woman said as she made her way trough the people in front of her. "The guards won't help us with this nowadays, that I can tell you. It feels great that there are still young soldiers who respect the elderly of the people."

"I'm no soldier." Mÿne replied softly as she stepped down the slippery stairs of the caves. They were beautiful and shimmered softly in the light of the torches that hung on the walls. Mÿne followed the carved pathway to a place beside the wall.

"This place would do, young lady. Thank you for your help." the old woman said as she smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Mÿne said as she placed the basket on the floor. She turned around and watched as more people entered the caves. The place was so big, it could fit all of them and they would still have space to move. Mÿne walked up the stairs again and started to help out a man who had trouble carrying several baskets and pots. She took them over as he led the way to his place in the caves. He thanked her and Mÿne left. She started to help at the Wall, where she organized the people to go in lines, so it would be easier to move around.

Suddenly she heard some noise in the square behind her. She quickly walked down the path to see what was wrong when children passed her, excited.

"What's going on?" she shouted at them. They skidded to a stop and looked at her in a funny way.

"Didn't you see? Didn't you hear? He has returned from the dead some say! Come!" and they took off again. Mÿne frowned and made haste. She heard cheers coming from the square and excited shouts. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, passing several people whispering to each other. She ran past a corner and stopped. Her eyes became huge and her breath started to speed up. Her feet were glued to the ground and she thought she would never move again. It could not be... He was supposed to be dead! But still...In front of her, standing next to a strange horse was Aragorn! Alive! Her heart tightened as she shouted his name, sounding more fragile than she meant.

He looked up at her voice, trying to find her in the crowd. Her feet started to move by itself, first slowly, then faster. She threw herself at him and locked her arms behind his back. She dug her face inside his coat and tightened her grip.

"I cannot believe it. I thought you were gone!" she said loudly. He caressed her head and she could hear him chuckle lightly.

"Nobody kills a ranger that easily. Haven't I thought you that?" he said.

Mÿne released him and smiled while she wiped the tears from her face. Then she noticed his wounds. "You need to be tend to." she said, sounding serious again.

"Later. Mÿne, where is the King?" he asked as he looked into his eyes. It was urgent, she could tell. When they tried to break through the crowd someone clasped at Aragorn's middle again.

"You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!"Gimli said as he embraced Aragorn. "Bless you laddie!"

Aragorn could only smile at that.

They made for the stairs that led up to the Hall of the King. On top of the stairs Legolas awaited them.

"Lo abdollen." he said. You're late. And his piercing blue eyes gazed at Aragorn.

"You look terrible." he added.

Aragorn laughed and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"I trust you have looked after each other well?" he asked.

Mÿne felt ashamed and averted her eyes to the ground. She shoved her feet and took a glance at Legolas who was looking at her.

"Everything is fine." he answered to Aragorn. Mÿne smiled softly at him and remembered something suddenly. She grabbed something from her pockets and held it out to Aragorn.

"I kept it safe for you." she said as Aragorn took the Eveningstar from her hands.

"Thank you, Mÿne. I was afraid I had lost it." Aragorn said and he moved passed them to open the doors.

"You knew?" Mÿne mouthed to Legolas as she watched Aragorn.

"Somethings not even the Elves can know or see." Legolas said, "But I had faith in him." and he smiled at her. Mÿne smiled back and entered the Hall after Aragorn.

"A great host you say?" the King said as he paced around. He frowned and looked at the fireplace that roared in the middle of the Hall. Mÿne was tending to Aragorn's wounds as Aragorn told them he had seen the Uruk-Hai army of Saruman.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said, shaking his head.

"With how many?" the King asked as he looked at Aragorn, frightened for the answer.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn sighed and he winced when Mÿne fastened the bandage around his arm.

"Sorry." she whispered but it was drowned by the reaction of the King.

"Ten thousand?!" he said, and his eyes became huge.

"It's an army bred for only one purpose." Aragorn said as he stood up. "To destroy the world of Men."

Mÿne swallowed. There were so few of them. How would they be able to withstand ten thousand Uruk-Hai with a killer instinct none had experienced before? And if it wasn't worse...

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said as he looked at them all.

The King fell silent for a while. His expression turned from frightened to determined.

"Let them come." he said. "We will face them here. Even if it's the last thing we do."

"What about the women and children milord? Are they save in the caves?" Mÿne asked as she thought about it.

"It's the only way for them to be safe. They will get in the way when they panic and roam around within these Walls. No, they will be safe there." the King said, looking sternly at her. Mÿne thought otherwise, but this was the King and she would not go against him.

"Nightfall will be soon. We have to make haste." the King said as he ordered his guards.

"Aragorn, walk with me. I need your opinion on the defences." and so the King, Aragorn, Mÿne, Legolas and Gimli took one more trip along the Walls of Helms Deep.

The stronghold was emptying, more and more people were evacuating to the caves, making room for soldiers and guards.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready at nightfall." the King ordered to his men, sending them away. They walked across the square, to the open gate. They gazed upon the plains before them for a moment when the King spoke again.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deepening Wall or set foot in the Hornburg."

Gimli snorted at that. "This is no bunch of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." he said as he gazed at King Théoden over his axe.

"I have fought many wars, master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." King Théoden spat at him. They resumed following him when they walked on top of the walls.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rocks. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we'll outlast them." the King said as he pointed at the walls and appointed guards.

Behind her, Mÿne could hear Aragorn sigh.

"They do not come to Rohan's crops of villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" he said as he walked passed Mÿne to catch up with the King. He turned on Aragorn and grabbed his collar.

"What will you have me do then?" he spat as he looked at Aragorn. "Look at my men." he said in a low voice, "Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, I want it so that it is worthy to be remembered." he said as he released Aragorn. Mÿne took a glance at the guards, who hung on their spears and whispered to each other. The look on their faces said everything. Fear.

"Send out riders, milord." Aragorn said bravely. "You must call for aid."

Mÿne sighed as the King raged again.

"Who'd come? Elves?" he said as he nodded at Legolas. "Dwarves?" and by the thought of it, the King seemed to snicker. "No, my lord Aragorn. We are not as lucky with our friends as you are. The old alliances are dead." he concluded. He turned away, pained by the truth he spoke out.

Mÿne held her breath when Aragorn answered.

"Gondor will answer." he said determined. The King turned around again and bored his eyes into Aragorns.

"Gondor?!" he said, grinding his teeth in grudge. "_Where_ was Gondor when the Westfold fell? _Where_ was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? _Where_ was Gon-" the king stopped his rage. "No, my lord Aragorn. We're on our own." he said and he turned around and walked away as fast as he could.

"The King is too proud to ask for help." Mÿne said as she looked at her friends. "We must try our hardest to make him see that not everyone has turned their back on him."

"We will." Aragorn said as he turned to them. "Mÿne, gather your belongings, I want you to join the people in the caves."

Mÿne felt as if all the air she had was pushed out of her lungs.

"What?!" she managed to choke out. "Aragorn, no!"

"I will not have you in battle. You're too inexperienced and..."

"Too young? Is that what you mean?" Mÿne said, angered. "Aragorn-"

"Mÿne. Please. It's too dangerous. I don't want to risk it."

"But I do!" Mÿne said loud enough to overrule his voice. "You did not train me to sit and wait for my death in a cave! You trained me to fight! You trained me to survive!" she said, heated. "Besides, the King himself already gave me permission to fight." and she crossed her arms and pulled up her brows, waiting for Aragorns storm of arguments. But there weren't any.

"Fine." he said. "I cannot compete with the King's decision." but Mÿne could tell he wasn't happy about it. She didn't care. She made a promise to herself. And to Eowyn. She would protect their people!

They had a quick lunch in the Hall. Mÿne stuffed some bread down her throat, not noticed how hungry she'd actually had been.

"You've lost weight." Aragorn said, observing her.

"Could've been." Mÿne said while she drank some milk.

"I've heard from Gimli you've drowned yourself with ale last night." Aragorn said, his look was stern at first. Then he started to laugh a bit. "Didn't I tell you that little girls shouldn't drink that much?" and he messed with her hair.

"I'm not a little girl any more, Aragorn." Mÿne said grunting while she smacked away his hand. "I'm going to fight in this war, weather you like it or not. I made a promise." she said. She pulled a plate of meat towards her and started to eat from it. Next to her she could hear Aragorn sigh.

"I know." he said. "Sometime I wish you'd still be little." he said. "Look at you. Making promises, keeping honour. You even asked the King for permission to fight. Maybe I have been unfair to you." he said. "Maybe it's time for you to proof yourself."

Mÿne stopped eating and stared at her plate. Aragorn's words sunk in and she nodded. "Just so." she said and she looked at Aragorn who nibbled from his bread. "Tonight, we will not be fighting as master and pupil. We will fight as fellow Rangers." Aragorn said as he smiled. He looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud." To Mÿne, those words were enough to make her chest rise and blush a bit.

"I won't fail you." she said and she shoved away her plate. At that moment Eowyn made her way over to their table. She stopped and looked at Aragorn for a second, blushing a bit.

"I see you have returned." she said and she held her high up again. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Aragorn said. "It was Brego, the horse of your kin that had saved me, to be honest." and he smiled at her.

"Mÿne, can you come with me? You cannot fight a battle with you hair getting in your sight like that." Eowyn said laughing as she gestured to stairs that led to their room.

Mÿne sat on the floor while Eowyn sat on the bed, brushing her hair.

"It's really long." she said as she let the tips of Mÿne's golden hair flow through her fingers.

"I know. It's really too long actually." Mÿne said as she blew a long string of her own hair from her face.

"I will do it so you won't have any bother from it." Eowyn said. And she started to brush it again.

"Can I ask you something?" Eowyn said as she started to braid it. "If I'm rude you can say so."

"No, please. What is it?" Mÿne said as she looked at the stony wall in front of her.

"I was wondering what business you have with that Elf? Everytime I speak to you, you seem to glow." Eowyn said.

Mÿne felt her heart raise in an instant. Her face turned red and her hands were sweaty.

"Really?" she said and she winced when Eowyn twisted her hair around her head.

"Yes. You go along so well. And I caught him staring at you sometimes." Eowyn said softly.

"He does? Well... I don't know." Mÿne said. She felt trapped. "Every time I look at him I feel faint. My face gets all red and my palms sweaty... I think I get a fever when I talk to him." Mÿne said. "It wasn't like that before at all! I could just talk to him and sometimes he irritated me a lot. But when we didn't talk for a while, when we were here, I started to miss him a bit. And now, I feel so...strange when I see him. I'm not sick am I, Eowyn?" she asked, suddenly frightened. Eowyn started to chuckle.

"Oh my... No, you're not sick. As from what I hear from you, you're in love!"

Mÿne felt like she was smacked across the chest and her breath was knocked out. She tried to turn her head to Eowyn to see if she was serious, but Eowyn gave her a yank on her hair to make her sit still.

"I-In love? But... That cannot be! I don't even know how that feels! What should I do?!" Mÿne said, slightly panicking.

"Calm down. Being in love is something great. You should cherish it. It feels like...like hope!" Eowyn said. "Like your heart is ten times bigger when you're around im, but it shrinks when he's away. It sometimes can be so painful, and yet you can be so happy." Eowyn said.

"Have you...been in love?" Mÿne asked as she felt Eowyn fastening the braid on her head.

"Oh yes, I am. Even now. That man is special to me. He can give me hope, happiness and makes me feel safe. He can make me happy, but sad at the same time." Eowyn said as she released Mÿne's head. "Come, take a look." she said as she pointed to the mirror on the other side of the room. Mÿne got up and walked over. Somehow, Eowyn had managed to make a braid from her messy hair, and turned it around on the back of her head. It was tightened with a green ribbon.

"It looks pretty..." Mÿne said as she turned her head in different angles. "And it isn't a bother at all like this. Thank you." and she looked at Eowyn whose face was all red.

"So...who is the man that you love?" Mÿne asked as she picked up her sheathed sword.

"By now, you should already know..." Eowyn said vaguely and she ushered Mÿne out of the room. "You should get proper armour." Eowyn muttered abruptly before closing the door. Mÿne stared at the door for a couple of seconds before descending the stairs. Love, it was... the thought of it crept Mÿne out. Happy, but sad at the same time... Well, it was true she guessed. She hadn't been exactly sad, but she had been mad at him. For a reason she could not name. Mÿne sighed as she walked into the Hall. But Love? She didn't even know what it was...she didn't even know what to do! For now she had to focus on the upcoming battle. Feelings would come after it...Or maybe not, if she didn't survive.

She decided to help Aragorn with the last defences. They were walking outside pointing at supposed weak spots of the keep and the walls.

"I want reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." he said as he talked to her.

"Aragorn, you must rest!" Legolas said as he tried to keep up, moving to the crowd of the last people being evacuated to the caves. "You're no use to us half-alive." but Aragorn ignored him.

They looked up when his name was shouted by Eowyn who came running to them.

"Eowyn!" Mÿne said, as she saw Eowyn's pale face. "Is something wrong?"

"No... But I'm to be send with the women and children inside the caves." she said and her face turned sad. She looked up at Aragorn, awaiting a response. Aragorn, who clearly had no idea what to say, looked at her.

"That...is an honourable task." he managed to say.

"To mind the children, find food and bedding when the men return? What renown is there in that?" Eowyn said, feeling offended.

"My lady." Aragorn said, sighing. "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?"

But Eowyn would have none of it.

"Let me stand at your side." she said, boring her blue eyes into Aragorns. Mÿne looked at them with fear. For all she knew Eowyn had no skill in battle. Being with them was too dangerous.

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn said as he turned away.

Mÿne saw Eowyn stare at his back before she shouted.

"Mÿn can stay too! And you do not command her and the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!"

Mÿne swallowed as she saw the agony in Eowyn's eyes. "Because they love you..." she added. Aragorn looked at her before she fled away into the caves.

"Oh dear..." Mÿne said as she watched her go. But in her head the pieces started to fit. Eowyn had been in love with Aragorn! She remembered what Eowyn had said about him when they thought he was dead. He brought her hope, happiness and safety. Mÿne assumed that Eowyn was scared it would be taken all away again if she did not stay with him. Mÿne felt sorry for her. She knew it was unfair. But Mÿne was able to defend herself in battle. Eowyn wasn't. Mÿne made a mental note to talk to her if they'd survived.

"Come. We must go to the armoury. You cannot fight a war in ranger get-up." Aragorn said as he led Mÿne away from the crowd.

But it was crowded in the armoury too. Not by wailing women or crying babies, but by old men and boys who look they'd just turned 14 years old. Or young, as you might say. They watched the people that were supposed to be the army of Rohan. From the corner of her eyes Mÿne could see Legolas getting more and more irritated. She turned to the stand to where the ring mails were given out. The guard behind it took a look at her and gave her one that seemed a bit too big for her.

"I'm sorry lassie, but you'll have to do with that." the guard said to her. She took the ring mail and walked over to Aragorn who was looking at the weapons. Pitchforks, spears, bows, small swords, stones, rods. Not all of them real weapons and there were not even enough. Aragorn picked up a small dull blade and placed it back. He watched the crowd once more.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys..." he sighed as he turned his eyes on a boy, not even 12 Mÿne guessed. "These are no soldiers..."

"Most have seen too many winters!"Gimli said gruffly as he leaned on his axe. Beneath his thick eyebrows his eyes peered at the old men at the corner of the room.

"Or too few." Legolas sneered. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Mÿne sighed and looked at him. "Most of them haven't seen war. It's no surprise Legolas." she said, trying to calm him down. "It's no wonder they're afraid." It only seemed to upset Legolas more. He continued in Elvish, noticing that the people were watching them.

"_They should be!"_ he said, pacing the room, _"Three hundred...against ten thousand!"_

"Legolas..." Mÿne said, wincing as the people in the room grew ore frightened.

"_They have a better chance fighting here then in Edoras..." _Aragorn said, pointing out a logic point.

"_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight! They will all die!" _Legolas said spatting.

"And I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted angry, finally having enough. He turned around after looking Legolas in the eye and walked away. Legolas started to follow him but Gimli and Mÿne stopped him.

"_What good had come from that?_" she said as she looked at him. And before Legolas answered her she cut him off. "I made a promise." she said, looking at the old and young men in the room. "That I would protect this people. _My_ people. Even if that means it will be the death of me! I asked for a good friend in battle. At this rate, you're no use to me. One that does not believe in ones peoples' strength cannot be victorious." Mÿne said as she too walked away. She found it unbelievable. How could he despair so much? He had seen battles too, hadn't he? Then why was he being so fearful?

Mÿne paced to the room beneath the armoury. She found Aragorn there, dressing up for battle. She placed her ring mail on the table and looked at it.

"It will be my first time in ring mail." she said as she stroke the hard metal. Aragorn looked at her.

"Shall I help you?" he asked as he picked it up. "It's a good ring mail. It has some damage, but it doesn't have holes like mine." he said as he showed a gap in the ring mail part on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Mÿne said laughing and she removed her leather uppershirt. Aragorn nodded and turned away, giving her space and time to dress. With bandage from her pockets she bound her chest. She didn't want her breasts to become a nuisance while in battle. She tightened it so that she could breath easily, but her chest did not wiggle. Above that she pulled on a shirt with half long sleeves. The ring mail was next. She was afraid to get stuck in it with her hair, but it went smoothly, but its weight was enormous. She felt dragged to the ground, but after a while of adjusting she found it was not that troublesome. She pulled her sleeveless leather uppershirt on on top of that and together with Aragorn she placed iron plates from an old armour on her arms, to protect her. They did the same with her legs. Aragorn stepped back and looked at her.

"You look like a soldier now. Even the ring mail fits..." he said as he grinned.

"Well, I didn't think it would be this heavy. But I'll have to get use to it." she said. She bound the leather straps of her sword on her middle and grabbed her bow and her filled pouch with arrows. Aragorn was done dressing up as well. He grabbed for his sword but someone had beaten him to it. It was Legolas and in his eyes was a sorrowful look.

"So far we have followed you. And you have not let us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." he said as he looked at Aragorn.

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas." Aragorn said smiling. He took the sword and Legolas turned to Mÿne. "I must apologize to you too. You are right, and it will be my honour to fight alongside you."

Mÿne felt a redness creep up to her cheeks. "Oh well... A-As long as you're not in my way!" she managed to choke out. Ashamed of her answer she stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Stupid, she thought. What a stupid answer. As long as you don't get in my way? She feared she would be getting more in his way! The ring mail jingled around her as she walked. It was not comfortable, but it was an armour...or a make-shift armour. She crossed her path with a boy with long hair, who stood by the fire. His face was sad and he looked at his sword. Mÿne warmed her hands by the fire and the boy noticed her.

"I don't even know how to wield a sword..." he said as he held it in front of him. Mÿne watched as he did a few swings and shook her head.

"The sword is part of your arm. Use it like that." she advised. Se unsheathed her own sword and gestured for him to watch her. She swung it around and did a few strikes with it.

"Hold it in front of your face for defence. The face is the weakest part of your body, that is covered with armour." she said. "Block me." and she stroke with her sword. In a reflection she could see herself in the boy when she was taught the skill of the sword. He quickly held up his sword and they made contact. It was a weak defence, but it was something.

"Good. Try to remember that." she said as she sheathed her sword again. "What is your name?" she asked the boy, probably still surprised that he managed to block the attack.

"Haleth... Son of Háma of the Kingsguard, my lady." he said. "They say we won't live out the night..." and his expression turned sad again.

"Haleth, if you don't believe in yourself, or your people...failure is unevitable. Keep up hope. And find strength in that." she said as she smiled. She walked away and heard Haleth swing his sword some more. Suddenly a horn was blown. It was no orc-horn, for they had a different tune. Mÿne jumped and ran to the wall to see who was coming. Beneath her she could see a line of people in cloaks. She turned away from the wall and followed Aragorn who made for the square. The people in cloaks sang softly and Mÿne noticed the banners they wore.

"Lothlórien..." she said amazed. She looked up to Aragorn who had a wicked smile on his face.

When the elves entered Helms Deep their voices rang against the walls, filling the place with mysterious words. They ran down the steps to see Haldir.

"We've come to honour our allegiance." he said as he looked at Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn ran down the steps and embraced Haldir.

"_Well met, Haldir_. You're most welcome."

Legolas and Haldir grabbed each others arms in some sort of embrace and stared in each others eyes, the elves turned and rested their bows at the ground. Mÿne gazed at the small army the elves had sent them. It was a total surprise, but she was happy. These were skilled bow- and swordsmen. Their chance of victory had increased slightly.

A few moments later the King ordered everybody to take their places. Mÿne watched as everybody started to adjust their clothing, grabbing his weapons and marching to their place. She walked up with some of the elves, who were placed along side and on top of the Deepening Wall, or, the Outer wall as Mÿne called it.

"I see you have found your courage..." one of the elves spoke to her. Mÿne had to blink before she realized it was Haldir himself who walked beside her.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel has spoken some inspirational words to me." she said as she placed her hand on her neck, where her necklace was.

"Good for you, _Gwethilcylleth_." Haldir said, "Lady Galadriel will be pleased to hear that."

She nodded and took her place between Legolas and Gimli. She felt her heart beating in her throat. Silence fell around her, as everyone waited for the enemy.

"You don't have to be nervous lassie. It's like fighting at Moria or...Amon Hen...Only much bigger." Gimli said in a attempt to cheer her up.

"Great." she muttered. Just what she wanted, to be remembered at the death of Boromir right before battle.

"Then, how about we make a little game out of it?" Legolas suggested as he looked at them while he leaned on his bow. "The one with the most kills wins."

"An excellent idea, young elvish prince." Gimli said grinning. "I'm sorry to have you known that you will lose at that."

"Mind you, we have bows, so we can start earlier..." Mÿne said as she glanced at Gimli and his axe.

"Well, I'll catch up to you at some point. Trust me on that." he answered.

Mÿne crooked a small smile. Her heart was bouncing and her fists were clenched. She felt uneasy and nervous. All too soon she heard pounding in the distant. Like a march. On the horizon appeared dark silhouettes, carrying spears or banners. They marched in an even and organised pace. Vicious cries joined the pounding and sounds of iron and metal. Mÿne swallowed as in the distant thunder sounded. A flash lightened the soon-to-be battlefield and she caught a glimpse of the enemy. It was indeed a large host. Bit by bit Mÿne's courage fell apart. It was too late now, she thought, you made a promise, now you will have to keep it. And as the enemy drew near she cursed herself for not thinking her strategy through. But it was too late now. They were coming.

**It wasn't easy to write this one. The end was fun to write, but the chapter started really slow. I hope you liked it, so please let me know. I will update the following chapter soon, so you don't have to wait that long. **

**Stay tuned and see you later! **

**- Hopjesvla**


	22. The Battle of Helm's Deep

**Hi guys, **

**Are you ready to rumble?! The battle of Helms Deep is starting! I'm really excited to write it and I hope you like it! **

**I will switch to Aragorns view at some point, just so you know. I thought it would fit better in the storyline.**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's characters or places.**

**Also, I'm sorry the update is late. I'm really sick so that delays it for a bit. **

**Enjoy! **

Lightening and thunder increased. Flashes gave images of the large army of Saruman. Mÿne was overwhelmed by the size of it. If she looked back at their own defences, they were strongly outnumbered. And inexperienced. But they had the Deepening Wall and to break it, the Uruk's would have to do a big trick. Up where she was now, she was somewhat safe. For now, at least. Behind her Aragorn stepped up. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Well lad, with the luck you live by...let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said gruffly as he tried to peek at the army from over the keels of the wall. Another flash lightened their surroundings. The army was really close now.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said as his eyes were larger than normally. Mÿne guessed he too was impressed by the army of the Uruks.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said grim.

As if it couldn't be any worse, it started to rain. Icy drops fell from the sky. Soon it started to pour and Mÿne felt soaked. She started to shiver. It was no normal rain, she could tell that. She never had felt rain this cold. The Uruks stopped at the Wall, looking at them from beneath their helmets. They roared, snorted and gurgled. They carried torches, ladders, swords, spears...they were well equipped. Aragorn started to pace back and forth on the wall, addressing the elves.

"_Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" _he shouted. For a moment silence fell as they waited.

"What's happening out there? You've could have picked a better spot!" Gimli complained as he stood on his toes again.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Mÿne said through clattering teeth.

"Do you want me to describe it to you?" said Legolas, who gazed upon the army. "Or do you want me to find you a box?"

Gimli started to laugh at that. But his laugh was overruled by the Uruk army that started to roar and pound their spears on the ground. They smacked their iron fists on their breastplates, making horrible noises of well forged armour.  
>Aragorn gave them an order to ready their weapons. Mÿne swallowed as she picked an arrow from her pouch. She strained her bow and locked a target in her mind. She spread her feet, as Legolas had told her once, to remain balanced. And so they waited for any sign of attack. Or an order. But none came for a while. They were bound to watch the Uruks making noise.<br>Suddenly an old man released his bow and the arrow flew straight into one of the Uruks. It hit it's target perfectly and the Uruk fell down. Aragron told them to hold and looked around where the arrow had came from. But it didn't matter. The Uruks saw it as the beginning and set in a charge.

"_Their armour is weak at the neck and below their arms."_ Legolas muttered as he too eyed a target.

"I know that." Mÿne grunted as she waited for the order.

"_FIRE_!" Aragorn yelled as he commanded the elves. From behind and next to her Mÿne saw arrows flying. She released her own and saw with satisfaction it had hit her target perfectly. He fell to the ground where the other Uruks stepped on him, trying to reach the Wall. They were being showered with Rohan and Elven arrows. One by one the Uruks fell during the first charge. But too many remained. Next to her Gimli tried to see if they'd done any damage and he irritated her by jumping up and down.

"FIRE!" Mÿne heared, but now in a cracked voice. She released another arrow.

"_KEEP FIRING!"_ Aragorn bellowed.

So she shot arrow after arrow, until almost her whole pouch was empty. Soon she could do nothing but use her sword. She watched Legolas for a moment, who seemed to have the same problem.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli shouted excited as he kept jumping up and down.

A counter attack came, Uruk crossbows were firing arrows at them. Elves on the wall fell from it, into the mass of Uruks.

"You're in luck now, to be that small. Protected by the keels of the wall." Mÿne said to Gimli as she fired her last arrow. But then she saw something that dropped her courage.

"_Ladders_!" Aragorn announced as he pulled out his sword.

Gimli started to laugh. "Good! You were saying?" and he raised his brows at her. Mÿne watched as the ladders were hoisted and Uruks waited on the top. They came closer and closer and Mÿne placed her bow back at her shoulder, thinking she might need it later, if she could find some lost arrows. She unsheathed her sword and heard hundreds doing the same. The sound of it was magnificent. But the 'clunck' of the ladders making contact with the keels was terrifying. Uruks climbed from it and jumped down. Mÿne managed to slice one Uruk before he could set foot on the wall but another came for its place. From the sides sounds of slashing and shouting could be heard. Roaring of Uruks filled the air. Mÿne slashed the second Urus from the ladder and smashed her fist in the face of another. Her hand was filled with black liquid and she wiped it off on her clothes. She steadied her stand for the next Uruks. One by one she managed to kill them by hacking off their heads, blocking their swords and slashing their monstrous legs.

"Legolas!" Gimli cried out, "Two already!" and he grinned, proud of his score.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas responded while smacking down an Uruk. "Eighteen." he added.

Mÿne stabbed her blade into the neck of an Uruk and pulled it down. Blood spilled out of his neck and dripped over her arms.

"Mÿne, how about you?" Gimli yelled as he struck down an Uruk with his axe.

"I'm busy!" she yelled as she blocked an attack. She pushed her blade against the Uruk's and grunted when he started to breath in her face. With a quick movement she kicked the Uruks legs from underneath him and sliced its neck.

"Twenty now!" she said, content with her score.

"What?! I will have no woman or pointy-ear outscoring me!" he yelled and he rage into an attack at the upcoming flow of enemies.

So far it went well. Mÿne still held the wall with her friends, but around her more allies fell. She could see the bodies of elves, men and boys. And more ladders were hoisted, bringing more Uruks then they could fight.

"We need help!" one man shouted at the far end of the wall. He and a farmer were at their own, holding off a couple of Uruks. Mÿne did not wait and knocked over an Uruk to reach them. She ran and slashed the Uruks in their back.

"Well met." she said as she nodded at the farmers. They caught their breaths, relieved.

"Thank you." one of them said, before holding up his pitchfork again. "Now let's strike these evil beings with all that we've got!" he said, encouraging his fellow farmer. They rushed back to the middle of the wall, pushing Uruks from the stairs and stabbing their forks in their heads. Mÿne looked at the empty ladder at the end of the Wall. If there was some way to get rid of those... She quickly grabbed the hooks with what the ladder were adjusted with and released them. She gave the ladder a push and it fell into the mass of Uruks at the wall.

"The ladders!" she shouted to her friends. "Detach the ladders!" she ran over to Gimli, who had picked up her cry and together they threw back another ladder.

"We can share the score." she suggested as she saw him count the Uruks that were still on it, crushed across the ground.

"Seventeen. Eighteen." Gimli counted out loud as he struck down the Uruks. He and Mÿne strck down one together.

"Mine!" she said, stabbing the next one on the edge of her sword.

"ARGH! No fair!" Gimli shouted and he started to work on the other side.

From Aragorn a cry could be heard.

"_THE GATEWAY! NORTHWAY!" _he shouted. Mÿne looked over the keels and saw a line covered with shields creeping up their way to the gate. Arrows flew, but it did little damage. She picked up a lost Uruk sword and tossed it right in the face of an upcoming enemy. He grunted and slumped to the ground.

"I've got to remember that trick!" she said_, _impressed by herself_._ She was impressed they were still holding the place. The Uruks came with many, but the men fought bravely and at some rate they were able to push them back. She hauled down another enemy by punching him in the face and decapitating him. From the sides she could hear screams and shouts from the men and the Uruks. She tried to detach a ladder again, but this one was far more heavy than the others. She thrust her shoulder against it, only to bruise it. She cursed under her breath while she eyed an Uruk beside her.  
>In the distant she could hear her name, shouted by someone, but she was too busy to react. She was about to strike the Uruk down when a thundering sound was heard. The ground beneath her feet vanished and she was send flying with enormous power. She crashed hard on the ground and she felt debris scrape her face. It became dark after that.<p>

**Aragorn**

The Uruks kept coming. One by one he managed to hack them down. They were lucky to have great allies like the elves, but even with the support they'd send them, it wasn't enough. They managed to make little damage at the protected line at the gateway. A battering ram was underneath it, he supposed. He was busy guiding the attack on that when something different came into his view. Some Uruks were carrying something to the wall. When Aragorn took a look over the edge he saw spiked balls, about the size of a wheel. He didn't know what it was, only that it could not be good. He struck down an Uruk before he could clearly see what was going to happen. An Uruk, dressed in nothing but some rags ran through a path that was made by the Uruks. He carried a torch towards the wall. The enemy's army started to shout something, over and over as the Uruk neared its purpose. Aragorn quickly turned his gaze at its goal. The wall. They were going to blow up the wall! On top of it stood Mÿne, trying to push back the ladders.

"MYNE! GO AWAY!" he shouted as he fought his way through the mass of Uruks. She didn't respond.

"_LEGOLAS STOP HIM! KILL IT!_" he shouted at his friend, who was nearby. "_KILL IT!_"

Panic raised as he saw that even with how many arrows Legolas fired, the Uruk kept running. It would destroy the wall and all on top of it. _"KILL IT!"_ he pressured. His gaze turned to Mÿne who was about to strike an enemy. She didn't seem to notice any of it.

"MYNE!" he yelled. But it was too late. The Uruk had stumbled over something and had enlightened the round spiked things. With a thundering and powerful explosion a part of the wall was blown away. Big pieces of stone and rock fell on the battlefield. Aragorn was thrown to the ground by the force of it. He grunted, shook his dizzy head and picked up his sword. Mÿne. He needed to see if she was all right. But when he looked at where she had been, he saw a gaping hole in the wall. Gimli was gone too.

"No." he said, not believe what his eyes were showing him. "NO!" He ran over to the stairs and knocked three Uruks over in his process. He landed at the foot of the stairs and stared at the missing part in the wall. Uruks were fighting through the water to get on the other side. He gazed at the mess the explosion had made. His eyes fell on the bodies around him and finally found the small fragile figure of his student. No, she was a fellow ranger now. She seemed to be still breathing, but blood was sticking all over her head. He heard roaring in the water and saw Gimli knocking down Uruks with his axe. The only thing he could do now was help him, to give Mÿne time to safe herself, or to be saved. He shouted at the elves who had survived the explosion and set in a charge at the water. He knocked down an Uruk and struck him with his sword. From the corner of his eye he could see Legolas, jumping on an Uruk shield, shooting his last arrows at the Uruks in front of them. He released the shield and send it flying into the neck of an Uruk coming out of the water. Legolas picked up his pace and ran over to Mÿne. Aragorn turned his attention back to the Uruks. He needed to hold them off as long as they could.

**Mÿne**

Breath in. And out. In. out. Keep breathing. That was the only thing that went through her head. Her back hurt and she felt faint. Her head was the more painful though. It pounded and twinged sharply. She felt hand on her shoulder, pulling her up.

"Mÿne...awake. Open...eyes." she heard a familiar voice. It was muted badly though, as if someone had put wool inside her ears. Breath. In. Out.

With a lot of effort she managed to open her eyes for a bit. She saw Legolas' face, smiling gently at her. She winced as she sat up right. Her head started to pound immediately. Images of battle flowed into her head as she recalled what had happened. Before her Uruks started to make their way through the water, in the gap that the explosion had left. Aragorn, Gimli and a few elves were fighting.

"You have to get up." Legolas said. His voice and the sounds of battle started to become clearer. Mÿne hoisted herself up and grabbed for her sword. Only to realize it was amiss.

"Where is my sword?!" she asked, alarmed. She kept her eye on the Uruks who were breaking through the defence line. Legolas started to shoot the arrows he found around them to keep them at a distant but soon the Uruks made a sprint for it. Mÿne saw something glistening at her right and saw her sword. She ran over to it, still swaying. Before she could pick it up a foot was placed on it. Covered in black leather. She looked up to a face of an Uruk. He started to roar loudly. Almost victorious. For a second she thought she would be dead. But then she remembered the bow on her shoulder. It was done in a moment, she grabbed it and stuck the end of it in the Uruks face, right where his eyes were supposed to be. The Uruk screamed as blood leaked from under his helmet. He scrambled backwards and fell over. Mÿne used this chance to grab her sword and end him. She looked at Legolas and he caught her gaze. Together they joined Aragorn and Gimli who were still fighting at the water.

"ARGH!" Mÿne cried out as she beheaded an Uruk. His lifeless body fell into the pool and Mÿne struck another one with her fist.

"Mÿne!" Aragorn shouted, amazed.

"I'm fine! Keep fighting!" she shouted back. And although her head, back and ears were still painful, she figured she _had_ to go on. Dying here was no option. She promised she would give it her all, even if the Uruks had to break her body. And so they would have to. Her own blood dripped from her forehead as she fought. Her head pounded with every slash she made. The roar of the Uruks filled her head. In a moment she caught a glimpse of the rest of its army. Too many. There were too many!

"ARAGORN!" the king shouted. Even from up where he stood they could hear his voice. "Pull back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

And so Aragorn gave the Elven army the order to pull back. They had to carry Gimli between two men, who of course was complaining that they were taking him away. Mÿne followed Legolas as they made for the gate. Mÿne was halfway when she noticed Aragorn wasn't following. She turned around and saw him sprinting up the stairs to Haldir, who had fallen on his knees.

"HALDIR!" she and Aragorn screamed. But it was too late, by the time Aragorn had reached him he was already dead. Inside Mÿne mourned for the Elven Captain. But now was not the time. She threw herself against the Uruks that opposed her and Legolas as they made for the gate.

"From up there we can shoot the Uruks with the battering ram!" Legolas said to her while stabbing his blade inside an Uruk. "Gather all arrows you can on the way."

And so they went. Mÿne sometimes had to grab a pouch of last arrows from the back of the dead. They had no use for it anyway. She gathered two pouches and three Uruk-kills when they reached the sairs to the gate. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the top of the gate they held out their swords, expecting the enemy. But luckily there was none. They had to hurry. The gate was about to get breached. They needed to hold the Uruks off as long as possible. Behind them she heard footsteps on the stairs. Mÿne turned around and aimed her bow, ready. To her surpise some Rohan archers showed up.

"We're here to help!" one of them said. They lined up behind the keels and aimed.

"Steady your bows." Legolas said to them. "Lock target and shoot."

The archers did as he told them and with the five of them they started to attack the Uruks. Their shields were gone and now the battering ram was visible. A hard wooden log, framed with iron.

"Aim for the ones that hold the ram!" Legolas instructed them as they shot. And although they were with five, the Uruks did not fall. They kept pounding on the gate and beneath her Mÿne could see the heavy wood was going to give in.

"Keep firing!" she shouted at her fellow archers. She picked up an Uruk sword and wondered if she could do the same trick again. She threw it at the Uruks beneath her and saw that it hit one of them on his head. Although he was protected by his helmet, the Uruk started to sway and it fell off the gateway. She heard the King shout orders at the gate and from the corner of the eye she could see two people creep alongside the wall, towards the gateway.

"What are they doing?" Mÿne asked confused as she saw Aragorn and Gimli peek at the Uruks.

She watched as they both jumped at the Uruks and started to clear the gateway, giving the King and his men time to strengthen the gate itself.

"Fools." Mÿne muttered as she fired arrows at the Uruks charging at her friends. Suddenly a claw-like hook grasped itself around the keel before them. She gasped when a huge ladder was hoisted, pulled by the rope from the hook. It was different from the rest. Instead of one ladder, this one had three so it would be easier and faster for the enemy to get in the castle.

"Bring it down!" she shouted at the rest. She cut one rope with her sword, as Legolas shot the Uruks that came their way. One man was hit unfortunately by a hook by cutting it off too soon. He was smacked into the wall behind them and stayed there, unconscious or dead. Legolas cut the other rope and the ladder started to sway. Mÿne was afraid that it might sway their way and still giving the Uruks passage. But after a doubtful moment the ladder fell backwards, into the mess of the army. When Mÿne looked back at the gateway she saw that Aragorn and Gimli were going to be overrun.

"We have to get them out of there!" she said to Legolas. He nodded and grabbed a rope that laid behind them and set his foot on the keels.

"Aragorn!" he shouted to get his attention. He threw the end of the rope over the wall and Aragorn caught it. He pulled Gimli with him and Legolas and Mÿne hoisted them up. She could feel the tough rope burn in her hands as she pulled. Behind her the archers grabbed the other end and started to pull with them. Within minutes Legolas grabbed Aragorns hand and tried to pull him and Gimli over the keels. Mÿne gestured for the archers to help and together they grabbed her friends. They patted them on the back and started to attack the Uruks once more with their last arrows.

"Thanks." Aragorn mouthed while he watched the Uruks pound and smash themselves at the gate. Beside them more ladders were fastened against the walls and Uruks flowed from it like water from a hill. Through the hole in the wall more of them came. They were being overrun.

"PULL BACK!" one of the King's guards shouted. "PULL BACK!"

There was only one place to pull back to and that was the Hall of the King itself. Just as they made their way through the mass of bodies and Uruks to the King's Square they heard the breaking sound of the gate.

"They have broken through!" someone shouted. "The castle is breached! Retreat!"

Mÿne jumped over a body and sprinted towards the steps that led to the Hall. She managed to struck an Uruk standing in her way. She pulled down her sword once it was stuck inside it and forced him on the ground, bleeding all over the place. She released her sword and felt someone push her further.

"Hurry! Inside!" Aragorn shouted as he released her back and gave her a final push. She turned around to see him fighting of Uruks to give the rest of the men passage to the stairs. Legolas pulled her with him inside the Hall. A few moments later Aragorn and the King followed. The doors were shut after it. They were trapped. This is where they would die.

Pounding sounded from the door as the Uruks tried to break it down with the same battering ram as they used for the gate. Mÿne watched as the guards and Legolas turned over the table in the middle of the Hall and used it to block the heavy door. Daylight had shone already but the Uruks were still there, all of them. She looked at the remains of their small army. There was the King, some of his guards, herself and her friends, some other people and the boy Haleth. Counted all they weren't with more than thirty. She sat on the floor, resting as her head still pounded hard. The bleeding on the side of her head had stopped so far. But, she figured, it didn't matter anyway. There was no where to go and they were with thirty at most. Defending themselves wouldn't even be possible. They would be squashed like a bug. She sighed as she got up. She eyed the King who had been too silent for the past few minutes. His expression had turned to a dark and sinister one.

"The fortress is taken!" he suddenly boomed, "It is over."

Mÿne felt her heart sink in her shoes. It was true though.

"You said this fortress would never fall when your men defend it!" Aragorn retorted loudly as he stepped to the King. "They have died defending it! They are still defending it!" The door started to give in under the continuous pounding.

"The women and children need to get out." Mÿne said as she approached the King. "Think of your niece, Eowyn. Send her and the people away from here." but the King didn't answer her. She turned to Háma, one of his Kingsguard.

"Is it possible?" she asked him. He avoided her gaze but he nodded.

"There's a passage that leads into the mountains. But they won't get far, the Uruk-Hai are with too many." he said. Aragorn grabbed him by the shoulder

"Send word to the women and children to make for the mountain passage. And barricade the entrance!" and he pushed Háma towards the door.

"So much death." King Théoden muttered like he was in some sort of trance. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Mÿne ran towards the door and pushed with her good shoulder against it. From the other side she could hear Uruks shout in a language she did not understand. She heard scurried feet and without a warning the door shook on his hinges when the Uruks used their battering ram. Mÿne was thrown back for a moment before she pushed her shoulder against it once more.

"We need something to do, right now!" she shouted at the King, Háma, and Aragorn. "The door won't last long!" and she squinted her eyes in pain. The throbbing in her head became worse and she could feel her other shoulder burn under the metal chain mail. From the side of her head the once dried up blood started to run again.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said. The King looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Ride out and meet them." Aragorn tried again. With renewed interest the King nodded.

"For death and glory." he said.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn corrected him. Mÿne watched, with her shoulder still pushed against the door as the King nodded.

"Yes." he said. "Háma, gather all the horse we have. We will trample them!" said the King. Háma bowed and scurried away, to the back of the Hall, where he took a secret passage that led him to the stables. The King turned to Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned his gaze at Mÿne who still pushed herself against the door.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." he said, founding new courage. The last courage any of them possessed. The courage of death.

Háma returned with the horses, sitting on his own.  
>They barricaded the door with the last benches of the Hall and Mÿne released it. She ran to Hasufel who sniffed at her head.<p>

"I'm glad you're still here." Mÿne said as she gave the horse a quick pat on the neck. She quickly sat on her back and helped Legolas getting behind her. "and I'm glad you are still here too." she said to him. He smiled at her. "Likewise."

"Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep." the King said as he replaced his helmet on his head. "One last time..."

Gimli roared and he hurried off to the tower with the horn.

"You will lose our little game, if you don't join us!" Mÿne shouted after him. But Gimli gave a gruff unclear answer before climbing the stairs to the top of the tower. Minutes later a low and deep sound was heard throughout the castle. It echoed against the walls surrounding them and Mÿne was almost sure she could hear it outside. They lined up behind the King. Aragorn next to Mÿne. He looked at her with eyes that made her feel strong, but sad at the same time. They would ride to their doom, but she would do it with her mentor and brother. And with her friends.

"Fell deeds awaken." Théoden roared. "Now for wrath. And for ruin. And the red dawn!" And at the sound of the second blown of the horn they gave their horses the spurs.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" the King shouted as the doors flew open by the last blast of the battering ram.

They surprised the first Uruks by rushing passed them. Mÿne brought out her sword and sliced the Uruks they passed. Instead of aiming for the horse, the Uruks were too much focused on killing the men on it. Besides, the horses were strong and they pushed the Uruks over easily.. They roared as they saw their targets. Mÿne let Hasufel prance and let the hooves kick the Uruks. Helmets were knocked off and they screamed while covering their eyes. So much for able to be in daylight. Legolas finished them of by striking his swords in their heads as they crossed them. With great afford they rode further to the gate. Uruks were pushed aside, killed or injured as they passed them. Mÿne chopped one of their heads off before riding out of broken gate. Now she could she what an enormous army had opposed them. There were still thousands of Uruks left. They were pounding their shields, armour and slamming their spears on the ground. Mÿne breathed in as much as as she could muster, taking in the last scent she ever would. Death and hatred. She charged forward as she rode Hasufel over the narrow gateway. Uruks jumped out of the way into the depth below them or were trampled. She was halfway when a sudden loud neigh drew her attention. She looked over to the east side of the mountains and saw a bright white horse prancing. Her heart leapt suddenly when she saw Gandalf. A slight smile sprawled across her face as another men rode up to meet with him. The leader of the Rohirrim, Eomer. He shouted an order and behind hi and Gandalf emerged the group of riders, only ten times bigger it seemed. Mÿne couldn't suppress a squeal of joy and she breathed deeply in and out to keep up with her booming heart. Eomer ordered a charge and Mÿne found she could not stay behind. She readied her sword once more and spurred Hasufel faster. Just when she was about to reach the grounds a bright light shone upon them. Gadalf was blinding the Uruks as they were about to clash with them. The Uruks withdrew and before she knew it, ÿne was fighting again. The bright light gave her an advantage and she struck down several Uruks. She passed Aragorn who was fighting with new found energy too. Maybe she had been wrong all along. There was hope. They were going to live.

Legolas was fighting on the ground, killing one Uruk after the other. Aragorn sliced their heads as he galloped across the remaining Uruk army. Thye had killed many, many Uruks. Their bodies laid sprawled on the ground, decapitated or impaled with spears. They were chasing the last Uruks who were fleeing over the hills as a sudden thought crossed Mÿne's mind. These were not the last Uruks. What about the ones at the King's Square? Or even worse, the ones that broke down the gate to the King's Hall? She turned around quickly and made haste. The women and children. They were facing the last Uruk-Hai now. They had easy access to the Glittering Caves now that the Rohan army was on the battlefield itself. Panic raised as she rode on the gateway again. If only she was on time. They gallop of hooves on the stone in the Kings Hall sounded somber. She dismounted Hasufel, who could not ride inside the Glittering Caves and made her way through the hallways. As she had expected, muddy footsteps of black leather led her to the Caves. She could hear distant screams of despair. The entrance of the Caves was near, she could already see some Uruks. With a battle cry she threw herself against the Uruks who waited to enter the secret hide out of the people. She struck them down and ran of the steps. Before her she saw the people, pressed against the walls of the Caves, as far from the Uruks as possible. They screamed, ducked and cried as they held their sons and daughters. But in the middle of them stood Eowyn, trying to hold them off with a sword. She held herself bravely and fought them, but could not kill them. She was thrown back when one of the Uruks grabbed her sword.

"EOWYN! RUN!" Mÿne screamed as she dashed forward. Her sword buried itself in the chest of the Uruk in front of her. The Uruks turned to her and roared while they slammed their armoured chests. They held up their swords and charged at her. Mÿne locked her sword with one of the and slammed her fist in his face, making hi fall on the ground. Another one was struck down as she slashed his arms and head. A sudden bump made her fall back on the cold ground and her sword fell from her hand. An Uruk was hovering above her, holding up his sword, ready to end her. Until another sword pierced his chest. The Uruk fell back, with sword and all. Eowyn was panting and her eyes were huge. She trembled as she looked at the foe at her feet. Mÿne grabbed her sword quickly and looked around them, but it seemed that was the last one.

"Thank you." Mÿne said to Eowyn, who was still trembling. The people began to cry again and started to approach Eowyn and Mÿne. Hugging them, shaking their hands and thanking them.

"What about lord Aragorn?" Eowyn asked frightened as she released herself from a hug.

"He is fine." Mÿne said smiling. It felt weird to smile again, she had been so busy with fighting and surviving that she had forgotten how good it actually felt.

She walked out of the Caves with Eowyn. The sight of the dead Uruks on the ground engrossed Eowyn, Mÿne could see that.

"It was a long and hard battle." she explained as she looked at Eowyn. "I fear we've lost many lives."

Eowyn nodded and as they came to the King's Hall they crossed paths with Gimli.

"Yes it was." he said gruffly and he smiled. Black liquid hung in his beard, along with pieces of bowels Mÿne guessed. They walked out of the Castle to meet up with Aragorn, who came galloping their way. He dismounted Brego and sighed relieved.

"Legolas told me you hurried back to the Castle." he said.

"I had forgotten about the people. Uruks that had remained after the charge were now attacking them." Mÿne said and she wiped the strands of hair out of her face. "But I wasn't the only one. Lady Eowyn helped too." she said. Aragorn turned his gaze to Eowyn ,who let loose of all courtesies. She flung herself around him and held him tight.

"Thank you." she muttered, "Thank you so much."

Mÿne thought it was best to leave them alone and she turned to Gimli.

"How about we find our Elven prince and see who has won?" she asked him. He nodded and together they descended the stairs to the Deepening Wall.

The gap in the wall seemed far more bigger in daylight. Mÿne felt it with her hands. How could fire bring down stone? Where did so much power come from?

"Quite a blast that has been, not?" Mÿne asked as she looked at it. She felt her head pounding immediately. She grasped for her ear and held it for a while. Gimli sighed. He threw his axe into one of the Uruk corpses around, and it hit in the shoulder.

"He's taking too long. Where is he?" he said grumpy as he sat down on the corpse. Mÿne smiled as she leaned against the Deepening Wall. They had to wait for a minute before the blonde Elf appeared.

"So here you are!" he said as he came down the stairs. Apparently he had been searching his arrows. He was stroking the feathers of one. Around them Rohirrim men came to clear away the bodies of the fallen Rohan men, Elves and Uruks.

"Final count: Fourty-two." Legolas said proudly. Gimli started to laugh loudly.

"Fourty-two? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." and he started to laugh some more. "I'm sitting on a pretty Fourty-three." and he laughed again. Mÿne could not hold back a grin herself. Legolas seemed to be pissed by it and he fired an arrow to the Uruk Gimli was sitting on, right between his legs. Gimli looked at him, angered.

"Fourthy-three." Legolas said, grinning at him.

"That one was already dead!" Gimli retorted, frowning now.

"It was twitching."

"It was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli roared as he pulled at the axe, making the Uruk move its legs and arms. Mÿne started to laugh really loud. She had to held her stomach against the pain.

"What are you laughing at?" Gimli said as he stopped moving the axe, "What is your score then, woman?"

Mÿne started to think. Deepening Wall, Gate, King's Square and the Caves.

"I'm on Fourthy-five. Thank the Caves for that!" she said as she stuck out her tongue. "Most inexperienced at war, but defeated the Dwarf Master and Elven Prince at their own little game." and with a smirk plastered to her face she ran up the steps, before one of her friends would throw something at her.

**Pfew! Well, I hope you like it as much as I do! It was really hard to write, but I think the outcome was all right. What do you think? Let me know! **

**So that was the ending of the second part, on to the third part I guess? Thank you to everyone who is still reading, reviewing, favouring, following, etc. You guys motivate me a lot! Thank you all for that! And thanks also for the tips! Without you guys, I couldn't do it! Seriously! **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader (as many of you have requested). And I've send a message to some of them, but haven't had anything back. Well, here's a chance for you, my lovely readers. If you're a beta reader and you want to help me out: feel free to PM me! I would be very thankful for it! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned! **

**Love, **

**Hopjesvla**


	23. To Isengard and Back again

**Hi guys, **

**I'm so sorry for the waiting. There were some technical difficulties, but there's also good news! I have found a beta reader! The chapters will be better to read. **

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, but it's going to take a while I'm afraid. By Monday I will be starting an internship for a year. I'll be only able to update on the weekends...so... I'm sorry but I will try my hardest! **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor it's characters or places. **

**XxLostInTheMusicxX, thank you so much for the beta read! **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

They had set out for Edoras again a few days after the battle. They had travelled faster than they had on their way to Helm's Deep, before the battle. It seemed the people's spirits were raised, even with the amounts of lives that had fallen.

"We will set up a feast!" the King spoke as he dismounted his horse. It was time for a break during the night. Around them people started fires and rested on the grassy grounds.

"I want to bring honour to the ones that have fallen, and celebrate our victory!" He gave the reigns of his horse to one of his guards.

"Before the feast, we should do another thing first." Gandalf said as he too dismounted, "We need to visit Isengard."

The face of the King started to change, he looked sour at Gandalf.

"Isengard. Home of the wizard Saruman. Traitor I name him! What business do I have with him, now his army has been defeated?" he spat.

Mÿne sighed as she watched them argue. She eyed Aragorn, who pinched the bridge between his nose and eyes. She sat on the grass and picked her pipe from her bag. With disappointment she looked at the remains of her pipe-weed.

"Here, you can smoke from mine." Aragorn said, tossed her a small package before he mingled himself into the discussion between the King and Gandalf. It was funny. Since the battle of Helm's Deep, the King was nicer to Aragorn. Mÿne thought it was good. If Aragorn was ever to pick up the crown of Gondor, he could learn something from King Théoden. Although Mÿne trusted Aragorn would make a good King by himself.

"Ah, there's nothing better than to sit around a fire at night with a pipe after a long journey." Gimli roared as he sat down next to her. He grabbed his own pipe-weed and lightened it. "You held yourself bravely during battle, lassie."

Mÿne smiled. Yes she had. But she did it for the people. They were the one that gave her courage. She felt on her head with her hand. A couple of days ago she had walked around with bandage, to stop the bleeding. Now only a thick crust remained of her 'explosion-wound'. It had healed nicely and it didn't even hurt any more.

"Fine then. We'll visit Isengard!" the King said as he shook his head. "But I trust all of you to come with me. You say Saruman has no more power, but I don't trust it... He's cunning and sly."

"Trust me milord, Isengard itself has been taken care of." said Gandalf mysteriously.

The King nodded shortly. "We will leave after we have reached Edoras. I will first see my people to the safety of their own homes."

"A wise decision, milord."

After that the King retreated himself around his own fire, accompanied by Eowyn and Eomer.

"How do you know so sure that Isengard has been taken care of?" Mÿne asked Gandalf when he was done eating a roasted rabbit.

"There are some things only a wizard knows, my dear. Besides, I think we will meet some familiar faces there."

Mÿne watched him over her piece of meat. "Really?" she asked, "Who?"

"If you don't know by now, let it be a surprise." and Gandalf smiled. He closed the subject after that and Mÿne sat wondering about who they could meet. But she was tired and thinking was too much action for her brain. So she stayed up and talked with her friends while smoking. In the late evening Eowyn came to join them. They shared songs and stories.

"So you named a star after him?" Eowyn asked after Mÿne was done telling about Boromir.

"Yes." Mÿne laid down and pointed at the star that shone almost brighter than the moon. "It's that one."

Eowyn laid beside her and watched. "How do you know it's that one?"

"I'll always know." Mÿne said as she smiled. "I don't know, it stands out from the rest somehow. That's how I know."

"Well, I think it's a great honour to have a star named after you. Even though he's...dead." and Eowyn quickly changed the subject. They remained talking for a while but at some point Mÿne had fallen asleep.

_The sounds of birds chirped in her ears. They were no common birds, but ones she had never seen before. Blue birds, red birds with yellow feathers and black ones with an enormous tail. They flew over her while she walked down the open space in the forests she was. She didn't recognize it. Strange pine trees stood from the ground, their tops swaying high in the wind. It was peaceful. Before her an apple tree rose. Big red shiny apples hung from it, on the lower branches. Mÿne felt hungry and she tried to reach for one. No matter how far she stretched, she couldn't grab it. _

"_Little bit...ugh." she grunted as she lowered her arm. It was no use. With a sudden flash and a swift sound one of the apples hung on an arrow. _

"_I thought you need help with that." someone said. She turned around and looked at Legolas' face. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked before she ripped the apple from the arrow. _

"_I followed you." he answered as he grabbed for another apple from the lower branches. It looked so easy as he pulled it down and dug his teeth in it. _

"_You're just small..." he joked and he stroke her cheek. _

"_I'm not small!" she retorted, feeling heat rush to her head, "Why did you follow me?" _

"_I like to follow you. To look at you." he said, as simply as that. "Don't you want me to do that?" _

_She didn't had an answer to that so Legolas just chuckled. _

"_You're cute when you're blushing." _

"_I am not-" but as she felt her cheeks she swore she was so warm she could fry the apple on her head. As a protest she dug her teeth in it. The apple was extremely juice and delicious. It's flavour was one she had never tasted before. Soon the whole apple was gone and Mÿne smiled as she tossed the core away. She turned around to ask Legolas why he followed her here again, but he wasn't there any more. And the only thing she heard was the chirping of the birds.  
><em>

Mÿne woke up, heart raising like an idiot in her throat. She looked around if anyone had noticed her, but they were sleeping or watching the stars. So...It wasn't a nightmare then? She smiled to herself. No, it hadn't been a nightmare. In fact, it had been kind of...pleasant.

They reached Edoras by noon. The people entered their homes eagerly, trying to go to the daily business as fast as possible. The King ordered his guards and servants to set up the feast for when he returned. Since it was a big feast and would last all night, preparations needed to be made immediately.

Mÿne and her friends were a small break granted before they would make for Isengard.

"It's good to be back." Eowyn said as she placed some bread on the table. She turned around to help some servants with other food when Aragorn turned to her. "At least we won't have to eat her stew-on-the-road again." and he grinned. Mÿne almost chuckled in her bread. They smoked a little before the King gestured them to follow him. He led them to the stables.

"We have to ride fast if we want to be back in time in the evening." he said as his stable boy handed him his horse. Mÿne gave a quick kiss on Hasufel's nose and stroke her manes. She pulled herself on her seat and waited for Legolas. When he climbed on Hasufel her stomach started to act weird. As when she had felt when she had that dream last night. She clenched her fist and hoped her face wasn't all red. She led Hasufel out of the stables after the King and waited for Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Safe travels my lords and lady." one of the stable boys said to the as he bowed.

"Thank you my lad, but we won't be gone for long." the King said as he gave his horse the spurs. Mÿne followed him and they rode out of the gate of Edoras.

It was far more quicker to travel by horse now they didn't have to wait for the people who had travelled behind them. They could ride as fast as the wind over the plains of Rohan. It was strange to travel in such a small but royal company. There was the King of Rohan. Eomer, his heir now that his son had passed. Legolas, prince of the elven realm Mirkwood. Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Gandalf, a powerful wizard. And then there were Gimli and Mÿne. On some point she felt an outsider, but then she remembered they were her friends. She enjoyed Legolas' company while he told her stories about Mirkwood. About the spiders that lived there, Lake Esgaroth and his childhood years.

"It really sounds like a fearsome place." Mÿne said.

"Yes it does, but...when all of this is over...I'd like you to show them to you. You told me you love forests. If you want, of course." he said.

"Yes." Mÿne said, "I'd love to. Maybe we can even search for that Ent of yours, Finglas."

Legolas admitted that sounded like a good idea. "But I wonder if we will ever find him. It has been so long since I've seen him. Besides I promised Gimli I would visit the Glittering Caves with him too one more time."

"Really?" Mÿne asked, smiling. "Seems you two are quite bonding..."

"Yes," Legolas admitted, "I had never thought to find such a good friend in a Dwarf."

Mÿne still smiled, "Friends can come from the most mysterious places." and they entered Fangorn forest as they had before. The low rumbling sound was still there. They kept their voiced low, as Gandalf had told them, for the trees 'were still in slumber'. Mÿne didn't know what it meant, but Gandalf had told them so, so she lowered her voice to only a whisper.

They entered Isengard from the North. But right when it came into view Mÿne could tell that it was not how the ford used to be. It was flooded and green things were walking around the tower in the middle. No orcs, no people, no machines. The horses stepped through the water and Mÿne could hear voices and laughter that sounded familiar. When they led the horses around the corner of the forest they could see two young ones sitting on a crumbled piece of stone wall. Smoking and drinking. A breeze blew through their curls as they talked.

"MERRY! PIPPIN!" Mÿne exclaimed as she saw them. They looked up and waved. Merry stood up and grinned.

"Welcome, my lords...and lady, pardon me, to Isengard!" and he pointed to the tower behind him. It seemed that was the only thing left in it's original state. It was high and pitch black. Pointy ends stuck from above, like a crown.

"You young rascals!" Gimli started to rage while he looked at them, "A merry chase you've led us on! And now we find you here, feasting...and smoking!"

Pippin, and Mÿne thought he might have had drunken and smoked too much, grinned as he leaned over to Gimli. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." he told him, while he blew smoke in Gimli's face. "The salted pork is particularly good."

From the sound of it, Gimli started to drool by the thought if it. "Salted pork, eh?" he repeated in a dream state.

Gandalf shook his head, "Hobbits." he muttered.

"We're under the orders of Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry said as he called out to a green thing. Mÿne could now see that it weren't just things...they were trees. Huge, moving trees, with eyes! She gazed at the Ent that made his way over to them.

"Mmm. Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." the Ent said. Mÿne's mouth fell open as she watched Treebeard. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." and he gestured at the crowned black tower.

"Thank you Treebeard, my friend." Gandalf said as he nodded. He called out to Pippin who climbed onto his horse. Eomer took Merry on his horse. And so they wade the horses to the tower. More Ents appeared in Mÿne's sight and she suddenly got an idea.

"Legolas, maybe Finglas is here! Do you see him?" she said as she looked around. But she could hear Legolas sigh. "No, I don't see him Mÿne. Maybe he's back at Mirkwood. I don't know." Mÿne took a glance at Treebeard before her. Maybe he knew... It was worth asking it, right? But before she got the chance they approached the tower. A silence fell between them and Mÿne noticed some shivers going up her spine. It was the same when she thought about Black Riders.

"Show yourself." Aragorn muttered beside her, feeling uneasy too.

"Be careful." Gandalf warned him. "Even a defeat Saruman is dangerous." and he stared up to the top of the tower.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli muttered roughly.

"No." Gandalf said strictly at him. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

As if on cue the low voice of Saruman was heard. And although he stood on the top of the tower, it was crystal clear.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace after that." he boomed from the tower as he came into view. Mÿne watched as this, once, great wizard looked torn and old. And above all, defeated. He leaned on his staff, looking at them. His voice was overruling every sound. And Mÿne found herself drawn to it some how. The voice was thick and coated her mind. She woke up from the stare she was holding when Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder. So this was the power of this wizard?

"Can we not take council together, my old friend, like we once did? Can we not have peace, you and I?" and Saruman grinned at King Théoden.

She took a quick look at the King, afraid that he might consent. The King stared to the tower for a minute before he knitted his brows together.

"We shall have peace..." he started and Mÿne's jaw fell open. She quickly closed it as the King continued. "We shall have peace...when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" and the King looked up to Saruman, in his eyes burnt a fire of hatred. "When you hang form the gibbet, for the sport of your own crows...we shall have peace."

Mÿne looked first at Aragorn and then back at Saruman to see their reactions.

"Gibbets and crows. Fool!" Saruman boomed and he turned his attention to Gandalf.

"What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps Barad-Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the Rods of the Five Wizards?!" and now Saruman really seemed mad. But Gandalf remained calm.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, Saruman. Thousand more at now at risk, but you can save them. You were deep in the enemy's council."

Maybe because Saruman knew he had an advantage now, or maybe it was because he now could buy out his freedom with information, Saruman started to grin. And it was one Mÿne didn't like at all.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." and he pulled something from under his robes. It was an orb, glowing red and orange as Saruman held it before him.

"A palantír..." Mÿne muttered while she squinted her eyes. Long ago Aragorn had told her about the seeing stones that Elendil had brought with him when he had set foot upon these lands. It was a dangerous object that no mere men should handle any more.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Saruman said as he hid the orb back into his robes. "You are all going to die..."

Mÿne swallowed as she looked at her friends. Merry and Pippin looked pale as they too swallowed. Aragorn just kept on looking at Saruman, doubt and anger in his eyes. Gandalf, who seem to have already enough of him, led Shadowfax forward.

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf?" and Saruman gestured to Aragorn. "You cannot think this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King!" and Saruman spat.

Mÿne felt herself getting angry. She gazed at Saruman and hoped that when they'd leave this place he would either be dead, or that he would suffer greatly.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him," Saruman continued, mocking Gandalf. "Those he professes to love. Tell me...what words of comfort did you gave the halfling before you send him to his doom? The path, you have set him on, can only lead to death."

Gandalf sighed, sad and sorrowful. Mÿne hated Saruman even more now. She looked at Gimli, who caught her gaze. He pointed with his thick head to Legolas and it took a while before Mÿne got the clue. But before she could even warn him he was already speaking.

"I've heard enough." Gimli roared and he called out to Legolas, "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas tried to reach one of his arrows, but Gandalf stopped him.

"No." he said, while he glanced at Gimli sternly before continuing. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared."

Mÿne bit her bottom lip. So much for punishment. But Saruman was only angered more by Gandalf's offer.

"Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!" and he lifted his staff. A huge fireball came shot out of the end of it, coming down on Gandalf with great speed. Gandalf didn't even tried to block it. Hasufel neighed and pranced when the fireball engulfed Gandalf. Mÿne held a hand before her eyes, but to her surprise the fire didn't even gave of warmth. A moment later Gandalf was still there, unharmed.

"Saruman," he announced, "Your staff is broken."

From within his hands Saruman's staff splintered, falling in little pieces of wood on the top of the tower. Mÿne could see even Saruman didn't see that coming. A sound of rumbling thunder was heard in the distant, as if the magic in the staff was released. Behind Saruman a figure looked over the edge of the tower. To her surprise it was Gríma Wormetongue, the one that advised the King when Saruman had taken him over. His breaths were rasping and he looked paler than he usually did.

"Gríma!" the King called out when he caught sight of him. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." the King said and on the top of the tower Gríma bowed deep. Mÿne understood that even Gríma might have fallen under Saruman's spell. He could redeem himself somehow. Even now, next to Saruman, he still bowed for the King. His King.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman spat angry. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands reek and drink, and where their brats roll on the ground with the dogs?! The victory of Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Mÿne couldn't believe her ears. Rohan was somehow her home. It was a great insult to her. She glanced at the King who seemed to be greatly hurt by that comment and he caught his breath before he called Gríma again.

"Come down. Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman laughed loudly, "He will never be free!"

Mÿne saw Gríma doubting between betraying Saruman and face his wrath, and to stay safely by his side.

"Get down, fool!" Saruman sneered at him before he slapped him across his face. Gríma disappeared from sight but Mÿne could hear him squirm. Gandalf sighed and tried again.

"Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council, tell us what you know!" he pressured.

"You withdraw your guard and I'll tell you where your doom will be decided." Saruman said as he pointed at them. "I will not be held prisoner here!"

And then something happened that even Gandalf could not foresee. Gríma stabbed Saruman in the back, literally. Saruman grunted loudly when the knife came into his back for the second time.

"Stop him." Gandalf ordered to Legolas. He grabbed and arrow and shot Gríma who fell back out of sight again. Mÿne had to blink her eyes to process what had happened. Saruman started to sway back and forth and eventually fell off the tower. They watched as he gained speed and came down on a spiked wheel near the tower. Mÿne closed her eyes for a second when the impact came.

Gandalf turned around and looked at them. Mostly to the King.

"Send word to all our allies, and every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves fast. We need to know where he will strike." he said, and soon his voice was overruled by the spiked wheel that started to turn. Mÿne watched as Saruman disappeared under the water and she assumed he would be crushed by his own inventions. A smug smile crept on her face. So much for punishment, she thought with secret delight.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard said and Mÿne could ignore the small grin he also had on his tree-like face. Suddenly Pippin climbed of Gandalfs horse, into the water. He picked something up from it. The palantír.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

Pippin looked at it intensively and turned the orb in his hands.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf said as he reached for the orb. With reluctance Pippin handed it over to him and Gandalf coated the orb with his own garb.

"We need to ride for Edoras." the King spoke as he gazed away from the tower.

"I left my bag in the storage room!" Merry spoke and he, Pippin, Eomer and Gandalf wade away.

Mÿne took a glance at Treebeard and Legolas. She led her horse to the Ent.

"Eeh.. Mister Treebeard?" she asked and he squatted down to look at her face. She took that as permission.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Ent called Finglas, would you?" she asked. The Ent rumbled and thought for a minute.

"Finglas?" he muttered deeply. It stayed silence for awhile. Legolas patted her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm helping you." she said back as she looked at the tree, who still remained silent. "Mister Treebeard?" she asked again. Treebeard shook awake it seemed. "Ahhh yes, Finglas. The last time I had seen him was decades ago... We were great friends. The oldest Ents on earth. I'm sorry little lady and Master Elf, but I don't know where he might be..."

Mÿne sighed and turned around in her seat to look at Legolas. He looked at the Ent as it walked away.

"It was worth a try." he said, shrugging.

They returned to Edoras at sunset. The moment they stepped into the hall Eowyn marched up to them.

"Mÿne, would you come with me? I have something to show you." she said and without another word she grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. She led her up to the room they had shared before they went to Helm's Deep. It seemed so long ago already. She opened the door and closed it after them.

"Now, you may think you're a warrior-"

"I don't-" Mÿne tried to interrupt her, but it was no use.

"...but you're also a lady. So I've picked out a dress for you."

"No. Not a dress. Eowyn, please! I hate dresses!" Mÿne said as she watched Eowyn pull one out of the closet.

"I don't care. This is an honourable feast and you're going to look like a lady." Eowyn said stubborn and she held out a dress to Mÿne. It was actually quite nice. It was made of a green thick fabric, with golden lines across the waist, sleeves and neck.

"I thought green would go nice with your eyes." Eowyn admitted as she shrugged.

Mÿne was pushed into a small room, where she could wash herself. A bucket of cold water waited for her, so she washed herself with a piece of soap that smelled like flowers. She dried herself and looked at the dress. She sighed and tried to put it on. She was stuck halfway.

"Eowyn, help!" she could manage to say. Eowyn started to laugh when she saw Mÿne struggle with her dress.

"Oh dear. Come here." she said as she helped Mÿne into it. She laced the ribbons in the back and looked at you. "It actually fits you." she said as she smiled. Mÿne was placed before a mirror and was forced to look at herself. Eowyn grabbed a brush and started to do her hair. She only tied two strains to the back, leaving the rest of it loose. Mÿne was afraid it would look like it was exploded or something, but it didn't. Luckily.

"You look nice." Eowyn said softly as she put away the brush. Mÿne turned around in her dress and smiled softly. "You're actually right." she said and she chuckled.

Eowyn laughed while she stood next to her, in a blue dress.

"Look at us. Like fools, aren't we?" Mÿne said as she grinned.

"Not at all. In fact, maybe you succeed in impressing that Elf tonight." Eowyn said as a playful smile spread across her lips.

"I would no-" Mÿne tried as her head started to redden.

"No need to thank me, just have fun." Eowyn said as she pushed her out of the door.

In the Hall preparations were all done. Benches and tables were set. A roaring fire with something that looked like a huge pig stood in the middle of the Hall. Mÿne walked over to Aragorn, trying to not embarrass herself. When Aragorn caught sight of her he started to laugh.

"Look at you." he said as he tried to stop laughing. "You're wearing a dress!"

"Stop it!" Mÿne said, "Thanks to Eowyn, yes I am." she smacked him on his head. Aragorn snorted for a while before saying: "No, it actually looks good on you."

"Thank you." she said as she crossed her arms.

They were soon joined by Legolas and Gimli who seemed to have refreshed themselves too. Legolas wore a light blue shirt and Gimli was wearing his usual outfit, but with a nice clean shirt under it.

"You look pretty." Legolas said as he looked at her dress.

"Thanks." Mÿne managed to choke out. She wound a lock of her hair around her finger as she looked at him.

"You look nice too." she admitted with a blush. Quickly she sat down on one of the benches and remained silent. Slowly the whole Hall seemed to be filled with people. Everyone was given a mug of ale and they sat down as the King showed up. Eowyn gave him his cup and he raised it. The Hall fell silent.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend our country." he spoke and he remained silent for a minute. The Hall seemed to do the same, respecting the silence and praying for their loved ones.

"Hail the victorious dead!" Théoden said after a minute and he raised his cup. Everybody stood up and raised their mugs too.  
>"HAIL!"<p>

To escape Eowyn, who would love to tease her about her dress, Mÿne agreed to follow Gimli and Legolas across the Hall. They chatted for a bit and laughed at stories the Rohan men told them.

"Legolas, Gimli!" someone called. They looked up to see Eomer making his way over to them.

"I was about to hold a drinking game with my Rohirrim, maybe you would like to join?" Eomer asked.

"Laddie, I'll show you what drinking is!" Gimli said, laughing loudly.

"That sounds fun!" Mÿne said as she got up from the bench. Eomer looked at her funny.

"You're a woman." he stated, "Women don't do drinking games."

"Well, women don't fight wars, do they now?" she retorted and crossed her arms. Eomer smiled, defeated. "Very well then. Follow my lead, milady. What about you, Legolas?"

"Elves don't-" Legolas tried but Gimli pulled him from the bench.

"I don't want to hear about it!" he snorted. "You're going to feast with me, whether you like it or not!"

They gathered around a barrel with ale and a table. Mÿne sat down as Eomer drew the ales from it.

"No pauzes," he said, giving Legolas one, "No spills." and he handed Mÿne a mug.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli laughed as he snatched his own mug from Eomer's hand.

"So, it's a real drinking game?" Legolas asked while looking suspicious at his mug.

"Aye, last one standing wins." Gimli said and he lifted his mug.

"What will we drink on?" one of the Rohirrim asked his friends behind Mÿne. "Let's drink to victory." one answered. "To victory!" the rest cheered and Mÿne drank her ale. Over the rim of her mug she could Legolas hesitatingly sniff the liquid. He took a little sip and shrugged. Mÿne chuckled and asked for a second ale.

Maybe it was the ale, or maybe the vibe through the whole Hall, but Mÿne felt warmth creep through her body. She laughed at jokes that were made, listened to stories and sang songs with the Rohirrim. She placed her seventh emptied mug on the table and received another. Next to her Gimli was chugging his down and threw his mug at the rest of his emptied ones. He was on sixteen already. As for Legolas, who claimed at first he didn't drink, he was on eight. But he still stood against the pillar, watching and drinking. Still sober it seemed. Mÿne decided it was an Elf-thing. Gimli started to laugh out of nowhere. "Yes, it's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" and he started to chug down his next ale.

"I feel something." Legolas said, across her. He looked at his hand, alarmed. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

Mÿne started to laugh really loud, until her breaths came in high pitches. Gimli joined her.

"What did I tell you?! He can't hold his liquor!" but Gimli's eyes were askew somehow and within seconds they rolled back it their sockets. He fell backwards on the ground and started to snore really loud.

"Game over?" Legolas asked Eomer. He nodded.

"I guess so, the barrel is empty too... so..."

From across the room Mÿne could hear music. She stood up and pulled Legolas with her. They crept to their friends who were watching men play violins and guitars. Eowyn smiled at her.

"You're as drunk as a man." she laughed.

"Am not!" Mÿne retorted, although it was a bit hazy. They laughed together and Eowyn pulled her with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

"Dancing! Come on!"

"I don't dance!" Mÿne said as she was twirled around. But soon, and Mÿne blamed the ale for it, she was actually dancing with Eowyn. They hopped around the tables and swung their arms in the air.

"Come on, dance with him!" Eowyn said as she nodded to Legolas who was looking at them.

"No, I'm not doing that." Mÿne objected.

"Yes you are!" and Eowyn pushed her towards Legolas. Mÿne bumped against his chest and looked at his blue eyes.

"Dance with me?" she managed to ask.

"I don't da-"

"Well, I don't too." and she grabbed his hands and dragged him with her. It was the ale, she was sure now. She'd never do this sober. At the same time Merry and Pippin made an appearance on the table they danced around and started a song.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide, _

_You can drink the whole town dry. _

_But you'll never find a beer so brown, _

_as they're made in our home town. _

_You can keep your fancy ales,_

_you can drink them by the flagon. _

_But the only brew for the brave and true,_

_comes from the Green Dragon!"_

And as they slammed their mugs together Mÿne and Legolas were done dancing. Mÿne caught her breath while she stood next to Aragorn, who had appeared from nowhere suddenly. He clapped and petted Mÿne on her head.

"It seems you have a good time, don't you?" he asked. But the only thing Mÿne could do was hiccough. Aragorn started to laugh really loud and shook his head.

"Maybe you should go outside for a minute." he said, holding his stomach from laughter.

"I'll come with you. I could use some fresh air myself." Legolas said and he walked away to get his cloak. Mÿne walked to the stairs on the opposite side and started to climb them. She felt a little dizzy when she opened the door to hers and Eowyn's room. She could see her cloak hanging over a chair and she quickly grabbed it. Her heart started to raise in her throat. She was going outside. With Legolas. Alone. She couldn't suppress a sudden girl-like squeal. She quickly fastened her cloak and went downstairs. She saw Legolas waiting for her at the heavy wooden doors and together they stepped into the cold night's air.

"These feasts are really different from the ones at Mirkwood. Or Rivendell." Legolas said as he stared to the far distant.

"I can imagine." Mÿne said as she sat down at the edge of the stone platform the Masion of Meduseld was build on. She let her feet dangle and she smiled. "But it is fun, isn't it?"

"I didn't say it wasn't." Legolas said, smiling when he looked down on her. "But don't ask me to dance ever again." and he chuckled a little bit.

"I'm a horrible dancer too you know?" Mÿne said as she laughed with him. He sat down with her and smiled. An awkward silence fell between them and Mÿne started to wrap herself in her cloak. She didn't know what to see. Occasionally she would steal a glance at the Elf, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Do you know what you called me when we first met?" she asked and she wound a strain of hair around her finger again. Legolas needed to think about that for a moment.

"You called me an orc." Mÿne giggled.

"Oh, I remember." he said then, quite embarrassed. "Yes, I had expected one when I heard someone there." he leaned on his knees and looked at her. "But I don't think you're an orc. Not at all..."

Mÿne felt a brush creeping up her cheeks and she hid her face in her cloak.

"Then what am I?" the words slipped over her lips before she knew it. Legolas seemed as surprised at her question as she was.

"You're...You're Mÿne. You're a woman...a beautiful woman with strength." he said softly. Was it just her or did his cheeks gave off a pinkish glow? She smiled as she looked at the stone platform where they sat on.

"It's strange...My heart's desire has always been to be in the woods. To grow old there, undisturbed and free." she looked at Legolas who glanced at her. "But then I met you and slowly my heart's desire changed." She inched closer to him and saw how he looked at her hands. She gazed back at his eyes, which looked like icy blue ponds in winter. He remained silent as she struggled with the words to tell him what she felt. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she just say it? Say it! But nothing came out of her mouth and she trembled.

"Then, what is it you want?" Legolas asked as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She felt hot, the heat was waving of her and she felt her face redden. Her attention was drawn to his lips, those perfect Elven lips. Maybe...If she couldn't say it...she could show him? She inched a bit closer and placed her warm hand on his chilled cheek. She placed her lips on his and waited for him to pull back. But he didn't. Instead he held her even tighter. Mÿne wrapped her arms around his neck softly and smelled his scent. He smelled like the forests she loved so much. They parted and she stared in his eyes.

"I wanted...that." she managed to say, red as a sun rising. "I want you."

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! **

**I will continue working on the next chapter, so until then! **

**Stay tuned! **


	24. To aid

**Hi guys, sorry that it took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Behind them the Hall emptied as Mÿne parted from Legolas' arms. She walked over to the wall of the Masion of Meduseld and stood on her toes to look through the windows.

"It's almost empty now." she said and she turned to look at Legolas, who had stood up too. He pulled up his hood too and looked at the far distant. She joined him and together they looked at the people that found their way home. They talked for a while. About the journey, about the places they wanted to visit, about the feast... She often took his hand and enjoyed the feeling of it. It was so strange to have these feelings for someone. He sometimes gave her a small reassuring and nice squeeze and together they stared to the dark horizon.

When some time had passed Aragorn came to join them. He was filling his pipe with weed and he lit it. Mÿne reluctantly let go of Legolas' hand. She didn't want to tell Aragorn just yet.

Aragorn gave her a smile and passed his pipe. She eagerly took it and blew out smoke.

"What is it? What do you see?" she asked as Legolas suddenly squinted his eyes.

"I'm not sure." he said, "But I have this peculiar feeling..."

"Is it good? Bad?" she asked as she looked upon his face once more.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." he said as he stared into the far distant. "The Eye of the enemy is moving..."

Mÿne gave the pipe back to Aragorn and looked at him, her gaze full of thoughts. They nodded in understanding to each other and waited until Legolas could tell them more.

"It is here." and Legolas looked alarmed, staring at them both. 

They ran into the Mansion, past Eowyn and turned left to a common dormitory, where Mÿne's friends were staying. They slammed the door open and rushed inside. What Mÿne saw was horrific. Pippin was holding the palantír. Fire seemed to lick on its round features. Pippin had an expression of pain on his face and he seemed to be screaming, but without sound. He was twirling and stretching in different ways. Ways that weren't possible for a normal body. Aragorn scurried over to him and grabbed the palantír from Pippin. It had a weird affect on Aragorn, making him slump to the ground unconscious for some reason. The Palantír rolled away on the stony floor. Legolas held Aragorn and placed him carefully on the ground while Mÿne rushed over to Pippin. She placed his head in her lap as Gandalf, who had woken up, threw his cloak over the orb. Mÿne stroke carefully over Pippin's head. It was all sweaty and cold. His eyes were open, but stared off into the nothingness before him.

"Fool of a Took!" Mÿne heard. Gandalf marched over to them and pushed Merry away. He took Pippins hand and and placed his other on his head that rested on Mÿne's lap. He started to mutter words Mÿne couldn't understand. Pippin started to gasp for air suddenly and looked around, bewildered. His eyes fell on Gandalf and he started to mutter apologies. His gaze avoided Gandalf's eyes then, trying to squirm their way out of his stare.

"Look at me." Gandalf said as he turned Pippins head to himself, forcing attention. "What did you see?" Pippin tried to avoid his gaze again, but soon gave up. Mÿne felt him tremble on her knees.

"A tree..." he started, " A white tree in a courtyard of stone... It was dead...and burning. The whole city was burning!"

Realisation hit Gandalf and he shook Pippin eagerly. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

Minas Tirith, city of Men. It was famous for its White Tree of descendants of the Old Kings. Of course Sauron would lay his hands on it. Edoras was far out of reach for him with Saruman destroyed. Minas Tirith was Saurons gate to the Free Lands. After that, only Edoras stood in his way but it would be wiped out swiftly. With the Battle of Helms Deep, there was no more forces to defend Rohan. Gandalf urged Pippin to speak further. Pippin looked pained, but Mÿne doubted it was because of Gandalf. The dread in his eyes could only come from something with great evil...or someone.

"I saw... I saw him!" Pippin exclaimed fearful, "I could hear his voice in my head." and Pippin trembled again. He shut his eyes and Gandalf had too get his attention again.

And what did you tell him? Speak!" he boomed.

Fear crept back in Pippins eyes.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin said. Gandalf's eyes widened as he grabbed Pippin firmly.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Mÿne's heart leapt into her throat. The Ring. Frodo. Their mission! If Sauron was to find out, all was for nothing. He would send his Black Riders through all Middle Earth. They would find it...and kill Frodo. Mÿne watched as Pippin seemed to think.

"N-Nothing." he stuttered. "I didn't tell him anything. The pain was too hard to utter a single word."

Gandalf stood up, satisfied with his answer.

"Go to bed, Peregrin Took. You have been foolish, but brave." after that he left the room.

Mÿne helped him up and guided him to his bed. Pippin crawled underneath his blankets and pulled them up to his nose. The fear still lingered in his eyes.

"Sleep Pippin." she shushed him and she stroke his hair. "Let the night take you back in its soft arms."

"I cannot." Pippin said and he watched Merry, who seemed to drag his bag of hay towards them. "I can only think of... of it. That eye...That voice. The pain."

"There is none here who would harm you. See, your friend Merry has already come to aid you..." and she smiled as Merry flopped down on his bed. He propped up his arms and looked at Pippin.

"Honestly Pip..." he said as he shook his head. Pippin gave him a small smile and soon Mÿne left the room too. She could use some rest herself. 

But in the Hall stood Gandalf. He sat on the bench-like bed Eowyn had first slept on. She was gone though and Mÿne assumed she had moved to her own room. She eyed Gandalf for a moment, who was smoking a pipe and staring into the smouldering fire before him. He was murmuring to himself in small faint whispers. Mÿne approached him softly.

"Gandalf?" she asked wearily. He didn't seem to hear her, he kept on staring into the ashes before them. Mÿne decided to take place next to him. Only moments later he noticed her.

"It's a relieve he hasn't said anything about Frodo or the Ring." he said solemnly, "Fool of a took..."

"A relieve indeed." she agreed, "On the other hand, we hadn't known about Minas Tirith if he hadn't picked up the Palantír. It gives us an advantage. Be it even small..."

Gandalf nodded, "Yes my dear. But for how long? The enemy is swift and Minas Tirith is unprepared."

"Then we should warn them."

A silence fell. Mÿne gave up on receiving an answer and stood up.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, my dear." Gandalf said, "Sleep now. While you can." Mÿne nodded and took off, to the stairs that led her to Eowyn's room.

When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Eowyn asleep. With great afford Mÿne manage to slip out of the dress she had wore this evening. She crawled under the covers. But sleep did not come. She thought about Minas Tirith. Of the people there that slept peacefully, without knowing the danger that hung above their heads. Danger that reeked of death and fire. 

The moment she woke up it was still a little bit dark outside. Night was slowely fading, making room for a faint dawn. Mÿne turned around to see Eowyn still asleep. So peaceful and full of rest. Mÿne siled softly while she crept out of bed. She dressed herself in her Ranger get-up and grabbed her pipe and weed from her bag. She stuck it in the space between her body and belt and walked over to the mirror. For someone who hadn't slept that long she looked fine. She pulled a hand through her hair before she headed for the Hall. None was there yet when she arrived so she crossed it and went outside. The chilly morning made her smile. Some of the people were already awake. Drunk men going home from the small pubs, bakers that started their daily business, soldiers that took over the watch... Mÿne set down at the steps of Meduseld and lightened her pipe with the fire next to her. She nodded a greeting to the guards and stared into the view before her. Slowely light turned night into day and when she went back inside the whole city of Edoras was awake. The ashes in the Hall had been revived to a roaring flame and bread and fruit was served on the tables. Mÿne was pleased to see Aragorn sitting at one of them. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Good morning," she said and she pulled a wooden plate towards herself. "Did you sleep well?"

Aragorn swallowed his bread and shrugged. "I've slept better. My dreams were dark. But they're dreams. I'm not scared of them."

"A wise thing..." Mÿne murmured as she poured herself some goats milk. She gulped it down and broke off some bread. She stuffed it in her mouth and gathered some fruits. She didn't notice their third companion at the table until she heard him speak.

"Gandalf has urged a meeting after breakfast. It is about Minas Tirith."

Mÿne looked up and was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes. Legolas smiled mysteriously at her and Mÿne felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She hadn't forget about yesterday. About the soothing night sky. About Legolas' lips. About the kiss they had shared. His embrace, warm and comfortable. Only thinking of it made Mÿne almost choke on her bread. She hid her face and avoided his eyes.

"We will be there." Aragorn said, nodding. He stood up to make room for Legolas and disappeared outside.

For a moment Mÿne did not know what to say. She just watched her own wooden plate and played around with the grapes on it.

"Are you feeling well?" Legolas asked her, "You do not speak as often as normal."

Mÿne nodded, "I'm feeling well, thank you."

"Then what is troubling you?"

"It's...nothing." she said and she softly smiled when she felt his hand on her leg. That warm feeling, that little subtle squeeze... It felt so nice and she welcomed every sense of it. She gathered the courage to look at him and was met with a warm gaze. She placed her hand over his and leaned over to him. She munched on her piece of bread and enjoyed the moment. Until more people came into the Hall. She crept back to her own place on the table and finished her breakfast. Mÿne was about to get up from the table, to smoke outside when she felt a small peck on her cheek. She turned around to face Legolas, but he had turned his attention back to his food. With a smile on his lips. 

The meeting started after the Hall was emptied. The remains of the Fellowship had gathered, and the King with his guards. Eowyn was prohibited to come, to her dismay. Gandalf sighed after he had told the King what had happened.

"There was no lie in Pippins eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing about Frodo or the Ring." and he gave Pippin a quick stare. Pippin turned his gaze back to the stone floor, still ashamed.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron means to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep him one thing: he knows the heir of Ellendil has come forth." and he nodded to Aragorn, who stood at one of the pillars.

"Men are not so weak as he supposed," and Mÿne thought he was glancing her way, "there is courage still, strength perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of the Free Lands of Middle-Earth to be united under one banner." Gandalf turned to the King as he tried to make his point. The King looked stoically back at him.

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. When the beacons are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

The King seemed to think about this and a dark expression grew on his face.

"Tell me...Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Mÿne felt her jaw drop in disbelieve. How could he say something like that! He refused to send out riders for aid in Helms Deep himself! Mÿne closed her mouth, realizing it was rude and she crossed her arms. Legolas, who stood next to her laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. An angry silence fell, each and everyone of them taking in Théodens words.

"I will ride." one of them said. Mÿne turned around to look at Aragorn. Of course, it was his city after all. He was going to become King of it, if he was to chose that path. Gandalf dismissed the idea almost immediately. He shook his head and walked through the hall. When he passed Aragorn he whispered quickly something in his ear. Aragorns face turned into a small scowl. His eyes showed a mystery to Mÿne. She wished she could hear what Gandalf had said to him, but she knew it was rude to ask for it. She decided to put her own opinion into this matter, for the talking seemed to be done.

"They _must_ be warned." she pressed. "Minas Tirith is now unaware of this matter. They will be crushed."

She could feel the gaze of the King on her and she ignored it. If he didn't want to help, fine. But she would not let this matter pass unheeded. In the back of her mind Boromir's words returned to her. About his city. About his people. About her promise. Gandalf nodded at her comment and turned to all of them.

"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." his gaze swept over them as an eagle and he rested on Pippin.

"And I will not be going alone." Pippin seemed to cower at those words and he shifted his eyes back to the ground.

"I will ride with you." Mÿne said as she stepped forward. She saw Gandalf turn and gaze at her. With a small satisfied smile he nodded. 

Mÿne returned to Eowyns room to gather her belongings. If they wanted to reach Minas Tirith in time, they had to move quickly. The sooner, the better. She picked up her bag and looked around the room. There wasn't much that was hers. She had her ranger outfit, her pipe and weed, her sword... She felt like she missed something. Her bow. She had left it at Helms Deep. It had broke during the battle and sadly Mÿne hadn't found one yet that could replace it. She hoisted up her quiver with arrows on her shoulder. Maybe she would find a good bow at Minas Tirith. The door opened and Eowyn entered the room. She looked still angry because she wasn't allowed at the meeting, but seeing Mÿne packing her stuff got her attention.

"You're leaving." she stated.

"Yes, I will ride to Minas Tirith with Gandalf and Pippin."

"What about Lord Aragorn? The Elf and the Dwarf?" Eowyn asked cautious.

"They will stay." Mÿne answered. Eowyn eased a bit. A silence fell. It felt weird to leave Edoras again. In a way it had felt familiar and comfortable to her.

"First, before you leave...Can I ask something?" Eowyn said as she walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself and a mysterious expression grew over her face. Mÿne couldn't quite place it, but it seemed she was unhappy.

"Of course, my friend." Mÿne said as she looked at Eowyn.

"When you fought at Helms Deep...What was it like?" and a spark of energy emerged in her eyes. Mÿne sighed as she thought back to her despair, her feeling of hopelessness.

"It is nothing like what's told in stories." she said, "I felt afraid, terrified. I wasn't sure if I could stay alive, not to mention defend hundreds of people. The feeling of your nearing doom is something I will never forget. And when the battle starts...the shouting, the blood...the deaths... It is horrifying, Eowyn. It is no place for a woman."

"Yet you go to Gondor to defend their city too." Eowyn stated.

"I will ride to warn them." Mÿne corrected her. "But there's a chance we might be too late and the battle has already started. Sauron knows that we have seen his plans... He will not wait until we have arrived."

"Still..." Eowyn said, her brows knitted in a frown. "I want to come with you."

Mÿne was surprised with her request.

"No." she said, "Not only is it not in my place to decide this. It is also dangerous."

"But I can fight!" Eowyn retorted. "I will not be left alone by everyone."

"Eowyn..." Mÿne said, feeling her pain. First being ordered to tend the wounded and the people, being excluded from the meetings, now even rejected by a friend. "You are a daughter of Kings... One would not let you roam around on a battlefield. You are too important to miss."

"But you-"

"I am just a ranger, born from a family of farmers. If I would die in battle, none would miss me. I'm not important enough."

"You are to me. I would miss you." Eowyn said.

Mÿne smiled softly and embraced her. "Thank you, my friend. For everything. We will meet again, I am sure of it."

Eowyn smiled, her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Good luck to you, my friend." she said as Eowyn escorted Mÿne to the gates of the Hall. 

Mÿne grabbed the saddle of Hasufel. She would take her with her on this journey. Surely Legolas could find another horse. There were spares enough. While she pulled the belts of the saddle under Hasufel she doubted. Did she really made the best decision. Was it wise? Or had it been folly? Either way, there was no way back now. She tightened the belts and sighed as she stroke Hasufel.

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice saying. A familiar voice, Legolas.

"Saddling Hasufel, as you can see." she answered. Legolas sighed behind her.

"No, I mean riding to Minas Tirith." Mÿne noticed he sounded bitter...even a bit angry? She turned around to look at him.

"I have to go, Legolas." she said as she studied his face.

"Why?" he asked. Mÿne swallowed. Was it that hard for him to see her leave? Or was it because he thought she was vulnerable? She hoped it wasn't the last one. As he could see at Helms Deep she was capable of handling herself. She struggled to answer him.

"Because..." she muttered.

"Because you feel guilty of Boromir, is it not?" he said, and now Mÿne could truly hear anger in his voice.

"I will not let his city fall! They must been warned!" she snapped at him. He sighed again as he approached her.

"Mÿne. Throughout this journey you have earned my respect and my love, but... you're not a saviour."

Mÿne felt angry herself now. She never claimed to be a saviour! Why was he being so selfish? Why didn't he understand? Her voice trembled with anger when she spoke.

"If Boromir had lived he would go. But he isn't. He's dead and I couldn't save him, so I must go. I owe it to him. The last thing I can do is to warn and try to protect his city."

"But saving it will not bring him back." Legolas retorted.

"I know that, Legolas! I know that!" she grunted, jaws clenched.

"Then why are you going to risk your own life for it?" his cheeks turned red and his eyes were icy. Mÿne could now easily tell that he was mad.

"Do you know what it's like to lie across a dying friend? To look each other in the eye when you know all is over? Do you know how it feels when you stand on the brink of death together and one may live?!" her voice turned to a harshness she'd never used before. "I could see death in his eyes, and yet he stood to save my life!" and without a further word she hoisted herself on Hasufel. She led her out of the stable and looked at Legolas one more time.

"I'm sorry. But I must try it. If I don't I will regret it forever." and without waiting for his response she rode out to the city. She could hear him shout her name but she rode further to the gate, where Gandalf waited for her.

**So, what did you think? Let me know! **

**Special thanks to my beta-reader XxLostInTheMusicxX! **

**Stay tuned! **


	25. Minas Tirith

**Dear readers, **

**I hope you enjoy this part. It has been a very, very long time since I last wrote (in general). I suddenly found the motivation to do so. Mainly because I got messages from you, dear readers, to please continue the story. So, after some planning (it's been a very busy year) and some plotting I will present to you this chapter.  
>I hope you, my dear reader, haven't abandoned me yet. And I thank you for sticking with me and the story. <strong>

**Let me know what you think!  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**- Hopjesvla**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor it's characters or places. I've only created Mÿne.**

For two days they had travelled the lands before them. They only stopped to eat and to get a small rest. Time was weighing heavily on their shoulders. During their journey they didn't talk much. Gandalf explained some places occasionally to Pippin, who had never crossed these lands before. Mÿne only spoke when needed. Her mind was clouded with regret and anger. Legolas was the centre of it. Why had he been so mad at her? Did he fear for her? And was he right in doing so? Mÿne pondered hard on these questions the past days, but an answer didn't came. Maybe she had been too harsh at him. She recalled everything she had said to him and her heart stung every time she did. The look on his face was one she wouldn't forget so easily. His gaze had been as cold as ice. It had pierced right through her and she felt guilty. Sadly, there was no way back now. She was on her way to Minas Tirith, and he was back at Edoras. Three days travel from one place to the other. She figured she might see him in a week or so... Or rather she hoped. Gandalf hadn't talked to them about his plan at all. For all she knew they were going to that city, warn them, maybe help out the tactics...and go back? Go somewhere else? She wasn't sure but if this is what she could do to help Boromir's people, then she did the right thing. To her, that was all that counted right now.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf announced. His voice was loud to overrule the rushing winds besides them. They had crossed grassy hills, forests, rocky and stony plains. By every mile the landscape seemed to change, but Mÿne had to admit that the landscape of Gondor was maybe the most beautiful she had ever witnessed. It had trees, grassy grounds and small hills. White rocks appeared beneath them, as if sprouted from the ground. And when they climbed a large hill with their horses, the city came into view. Mÿne had been here before once, but she had been young and seeing the city did not recall any significant memories to her. It was a large city, build with many different levels, leading to the top. It was build against a mountain, made out of the same white stone they had encountered before. The city seemed to reflect the small sun rays that fell upon it.

"Minas Tirith. City of Kings." Gandalf said as he pointed towards it.

Behind it, in the far distant, when she squeezed her eyes almost shut, Mÿne could see a ring of dark rock. A massive wall of black stone. Above it swirled dark clouds, with a glint of orange lightning in it. Mordor, home of the dark lord Sauron. Funny how such a city of light and hope could exist across a land of darkness and death. The sight of it alone gave Mÿne chills down her spine.

They crossed the plains before them and made way to the large gate in front of the city. When the soldiers at watch saw them coming, the gate opened. Gandalf led the way while he rode through it, into the city. He shouted warnings as they passed people. Merchants, bakers, soldiers, women and children. It appeared to Mÿne Minas Tirith had many soldiers, far more than Edoras had. They rode to the top of the city, passing many gates of the different levels.

"Make way!" Gandalf shouted at a group of women before them. They quickly scurried around the corner to clear their path. They rushed past them and rode up the stairs to the Citadel. There they quickly dismounted their horses and looked around them. Immediately a stable boy came to take care of their horses and he led them away. Mÿne looked at the stone courtyard stretched out before them. Only small patches of grass grew here, beside the feet of guards with shiny helmets with feathers on it.

"It's the tree, Gandalf." Pippin said as he gazed at a white, dead, lonesome tree before them.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the King." Gandalf said solemnly. He gazed at it before he crossed the courtyard. Mÿne and Pippin followed him hastily.

"Lord Denethor is not a King, however. He is only a steward. A caretaker of the Throne." and Mÿne sensed some tension in Gandalfs voice. They came to the steps that lead to massive black doors. Two of the same feathered guards stood there. They gazed forward, ignoring their presence. Gandalf hesitated for a moment and stopped to look at his companions.

"Listen carefully now: Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his sons death would be most unwise." he said sternly and he looked at the both of them. Mÿne swallowed hard.

"And do not mention Frodo, or the Ring." Gandalf added. Mÿne nodded, understandingly. Boromir had to had his behaviour from someone...And he was so eager to bring the Ring to Gondor, it was possible his father had given him the command to do so... Gandalf turned around and was ready to enter through the doors when he stopped again.

"And do not speak of Aragorn either." he mused to them, with a stern look at Mÿne. "In fact, it may be better to not speak at all." and now he turned his gaze to Pippin. Mÿne could manage to hold in her chuckle. It was a wise thing indeed. Gandalf nodded to the guards and they opened the doors for them. They stepped into a light, white hall. Pillars were erected from the smooth marble floor to a ceiling that was made of gold, decorated with stars and white blossoms. Sunlight streamed through the small open windows into the Hall. A huge stair at the back of the hall lead to a throne made of wood and stone. And before it sat a man, engulfed in layers of dark cloaks and clothes. He was hunched over and seemed to hold something.

"Heil, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor!" Gandalf said and his voice echoed through the stone Hall. "I come here with tidings in this dark hour...and with counsel."

The hunched figure, Lord Denethor, looked up to them and with shock Mÿne saw what he was holding. A horn of Gondor, split in two. Boromir's horn. She swallowed again and averted her gaze through the marble floor. A guilty feeling washed over her.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this." Lord Denethor said, his voice in a hoarse state. His eyes were full of accusation, grief and pain. "Perhaps you've come to explain why my son is dead."

Mÿne dared to look up to the man. It was strange, she didn't see anything in his face that could resemble Boromir. He looked so different than him. Denethor had a face of a hard man, pale and stern. His face was folded into a frown and the corner of his lips were downwards. Mÿne looked at the horn again, so strange familiar to her. In a flash she saw how Boromir had stood and fight. Their small conversations, their small jokes and stories by the fire. Mÿne felt a lump in her throat, making her unable to speak, even if she wanted to. She clenched her fists to stop them from trembling. Something brushed past her as she tried to stop the memory of Boromir. It was Pippin and he was kneeling in front of the man.

"Boromir died to save us, my friend and kinsman and me."and he glanced at Mÿne for a second. Gandalf sighed behind them, irritated.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of his death." Pippin added as he looked at the father of their dead friend. Mÿne doubted. Should she do the same? She weighed the pros and cons for a moment and decided not to follow Pippin. Her heart and guilt laid with the City and the people, not Boromir's father. Especially when he looked so...disgusted with their visit.

Lord Denethor did indeed not really seemed excited about Pippin's offer.

"Then this is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not? So mighty as a man he was." and he frowned at Pippin.

He seemed to struggle with words. It was no easy matter to explain ones death, especially in face of his father.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow. Boromir was slain by many." Pippin answered finally. Mÿne cringed on the inside. Worst. Answer. Ever. Gandalf seemed to think so too and he shoved Pippin aside with his staff.

"Get up." he muttered angrily. He looked up to Denethor and his stern-looking face.

"Milord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As Steward, you're charged with the defence of this City. Where are Gondor's armies?"

Lord Denethor looked at him like he was some stain on his robe. His face changed to one that fitted an orc better, or so Mÿne thought. But Denethor did not answer.

"You are not alone in this fight. Send out word to Rohan. Light the beacons!" Gandalf pressed, his face full of expectation. Denethor seemed to clench his jaw and his eyes shot fire.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir." he sneered, and Mÿne did not like the tone he was using. "Yet for all your knowledge, you have no wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know..." Mÿne watched the expression of Gandalf change to a frown.

"With your left hand you would use me as a shield. With your right you seek to get rid of me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan."

Mÿne held in her breath. He knew! He knew already of Aragorn!

"Oh, yes." Lord Denethor said scornful, "Words have reached me of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will _not_ bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long drifted from lordship!" and Denethor laid his flaming eyes on Mÿne. She froze in her place, unable to move.

"Yes, I'm talking about your kin." he sneered. "Good for nothing, roaming around in the North like a group of waifs and strays!"

Mÿne frowned deeply at him, offended. She decided to shut her mouth and give him no more reason to threaten her. And she was glad Gandalf answered for her.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!" he spat.

Lord Denethor rose from his chair and towered over them, his face twisted in rage.

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!"

With a twirl of his robe Gandalf turned around, having enough of it all. Mÿne followed him, not wanting to look at this pathetic version of a Steward any more. Pippin trailed behind her, his footsteps padding on the marble stone floor.

Outside Gandalf was muttering to himself, angry at the Steward. In her whole life Mÿne hadn't seen Gandalf as mad as he was now.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman it will fall. The White Tree, the tree of the King, will never bloom again." Gandalf spat as he crossed the stone courtyard of the upper level.

"Then, why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked, his voice shrunk to a small tone. He pointed to the guards with the feathered helmets, gathered around the dead white tree.

"Because they still have hope." Gandalf answered, "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. A King will come, and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay."

"It fell into decay?" Mÿne asked, she'd never heard of this story. Not even from Aragorn. "How could that be?"

"The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their forefathers dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged Halls musing on the past, or in high cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed and the White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given to lesser men." Gandalf told them, his voice spatting 'lesser men'.

"Men like Denethor." Mÿne said, understanding.

They came to the end of the upper level, a ledge that hung over the city. It's view was spectacular. First the lower levels of the city. Then the fields of Pelennor, forests of Ithilien, the mountains around them, and in the far distant...

"Mordor." Pippin stated as he laid his eyes on the dark walls of stone. Thunder rumbled in the clouds gathering above them and Mÿne pulled her cloak around her. Not that she felt cold, she just felt uncomfortable...as if someone was watching her...

"Yes, there it lies." Gandalf said as he rested on his staff. "This city has dwelled ever in the sight of its shadow."

They stood there for a while, silent as they watched and thought.

"Dark clouds are gathering..." Mÿne murmered while she eyed the weather far away before them. It would reach them nonetheless.

"A storm, I say..." Pippin said as he stood on his toes to examine the clouds too.

"No." Gandalf said as he eyed it too, suspicious. "This is not weather of this world. It is a making of Sauron. He is giving his troops an advantage by sending the sun away. The orcs hold no love for sunlight, you see... When the shadow of Mordor hit these walls, it will begin."

"What will begin?" Pippin said.

"War, my dear hobbit."

Mÿne eyed the clouds intensively. It would determine their amount of time to get help, to prepare this city. The clouds were slow, luckily. Dark and thick, but very slow.

"Well...Minas Tirith." Pippin said, with a small smile on his face, "Very impressive. Where are we going next?"

Mÿne smiled sadly at him as Gandalf answered his question.

"Oh no, Peregrin Took. It's too late for that. Help must come to us."

The quarters they were given in the building were fairly nice and big, even for unwanted guests. Mÿne walked around her room and admired the furniture and art decorations. She placed her small bag with her belongings on her huge bed and walked over to the balcony that confined her room and gazed upon the city. It was so large, and busy. Gandalf had given her time to rest, but Mÿne thought she could go to the city instead. She wanted to see the people, still ignorant of the danger that awaited them.  
>She poured herself a cup of water before leaving. She gulped it down and quickly washed her face. She looked into the mirror above the stone bowl and sighed. She looked tired, puffy-eyed and pale. Mÿne dried her face with a cloth and threw it on the chair next to the bowl. She walked out of her room and looked down the big hallway. It was made of white stone, dark blue curtains at the open windows and a blue carpet spread across the marble floor. She nodded to the servants passing by and walked down the steps leading to the front door.<p>

The air outside smelled fresh. A small breeze stroke her cheeks as she walked across the courtyard of stone. Her eyes lingered on the building of the Steward. She still hadn't forgotten lord Denethors' angry face and the tone he'd used. A chill went over her spine as she thought back to his dark eyes, full of hatred and somehow despair. The fact that they slept in the building next to his wasn't comfortable either. The thought of the eyes of the Steward on her night and day darkened her mood. He'd be able to watch them. What had he said? _'Do you think the Eyes of the White Tower are blind?'_ There was something behind it. A wary feeling crept over Mÿne and she quickly stepped away from the shadow the Stewards Building had cast upon the bright white courtyard.

Mÿne returned just before supper. At her room she quickly washed her face and hands, and put on a clean shirt she brought with her. She walked down the hallway to find Gandalf and Pippin waiting for her in the dining room. Even though they used the time before supper to rest, they still seemed tired. Gandalf poured her some wine as Mÿne dug into the food before her.

"Well, what have you been up to this afternoon? Speak up." Gandalf asked as he sat back.

"I have been exploring the city. I have never been here before. It is beautiful!" Mÿne said as she cut her meat into big pieces. Up until now she hadn't noticed, but she was really hungry.

"Have you seen any good pubs?" Pippin asked hopefully.

Mÿne shrugged, "Some seemed well enough to me."

"Good, I really long for a good ale and stories!" Pippin sighed as he stuffed his mouth with food.

He excused himself after supper. He wanted to seek out the pubs Mÿne described to him. She stayed behind with Gandalf, smoking last of her weed.

"I was hoping to find someone special here, but it seems it was in vain." Gandalf muttered.

"Who? If you don't mind me asking..." Mÿne said as she looked at the old wizard.

"I was looking for Faramir, Captain of Gondor." and his eyes twinkled gently.

"Faramir..." Mÿne tasted the name on her tongue. She'd heard it before but as she thought deeply she could not picture the face it belonged to. Apparently she had a puzzled look on her face for Gandalf answered her question.

"He's Boromir's brother...the only son Denethor has left now..."

Mÿne felt her chest tighten.  
>"He's here then?" she asked, "Boromir told me he is a ranger..."<br>"He still is. He has taken over Boromir's duty of being the Captain of Gondor when he went away." Gandalf said.

Mÿne nodded, "I hope he comes back soon. We need all the counsel we can muster."  
>"That is true, I fear. And I secretly hope he will change his fathers mind." Gandalf added while he poured them another cup of wine, "We need to send out a call for aid."<p>

"Why not riders? They can carry your message to King Théoden. Surely he will listen to the circumstances."  
>"No, my dear, it's too late for riders now. We rode three days, but we rode very swift. A messenger will not. No, we need to light the beacons."<p>

That peaked her interest, "Beacons?"

"Why yes, a way to send out a call for aid, faster than any rider. The beacons are on the peaks of the Ered Nimrais. It's a chain that ends near Edoras."

"And when they see it? Is there a chain back?"

"...No. We must be patient and arm ourselves the best we can." Gandalf said, and a shadow of worry crept over his face.

"You think King Théoden will not answer it..." Mÿne guessed. She frowned and swirled the ale in her cup. Gandalf only shrug, but Mÿne could read his answer in his eyes. And it wasn't positive.

Mÿne slept badly that night. She worried about the fate of the city, about her own fate. They could arm themselves with the best they had, as Gandalf said, but that wouldn't be enough. She could feel it in her heart. This was Sauron, merciless and hateful, who was planning an attack to wipe them out, all of them!  
>When sleep finally came to her, she could only dream of dead bodies, fire and pain. A world full of darkness and hurt. And there was no way to escape it.<p>

Around noon, a messenger came. He knocked gently on the door of their dining hall.  
>"Yes?" Gandalf asked as he put down his piece of bread.<p>

"Mithrandir, I carry an urgent message." the boy said. He didn't look older than fourteen and, from what Mÿne had seen in the city, probably came from the first level. His shaggy black hair fell over his eyes and he seemed nervous.

"Well, speak up then." Gandalf said impatiently.  
>"My lord, Lord Faramir is on his way back..." the boy said, and he sighed for a moment.<p>

Gandalf smiled softly, "Good. I've been waiting for him."  
>Mÿne eyed the boy again, there was something uneasy about him. Not just nervousness, but reluctance.<p>

"That's not all...is it?" Mÿne asked as she raised her eyebrows to the boy.

"N-No my lord, my lady." the boy said stuttering. "There is more... Osgiliath has fallen."

Gandalf's face paled and he stood up from his chair.

"We need to get to the gate." he muttered and Mÿne quickly followed him.

On the way to the stables they picked up Pippin from the courtyard. Gandalf took him by the shoulder and hauled him on Shadowfax.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked a bit frightened. "I thought you said we couldn't leave this place."

"We can't." Gandalf confirmed. He pulled himself behind Pippin and waited for Mÿne. She quickly grabbed Hasufel's hairs and climbed on the horse. She had been riding bare back before, besides, in a matter of haste you cannot saddle your horse. Not now.

"Then, where are we going?" Pippin said as Gandalf rode his horse out of the stables.

"To the gate." Mÿne said as she caught up with them. "Faramir's coming back."

"And he might need some help..." Gandalf muttered darkly.

Turned out they did. The guards opened the gates for Gandalf and Pippin to ride out to the field. Mÿne was told to stay in the courtyard with the other people. She had protested, but Gandalf had been stern. So she waited. But it took a long time and the people on top of the gate were gasping and whispering with each other. Mÿne climbed off Hasufel and ran up the stairs to the walls with the gate. Now she could see something and she was glad Gandalf hadn't take her with her.

The Nazgûl were riding on winged creatures, as large as a clock tower. They leapt through the air and would occasionally grab claws full of horseriders. It was a game to them. But they were far away and Mÿne could barely see Gandalf in the distant. Suddenly he shot some light from his staff that scared away the Nazgûl and the riders were able to ride to the gate. Around her Mÿne heard people sigh relieved. Mÿne had to hang over the wall to see the riders and Gandalf ride through the gate and she quickly turned around. She rushed from the stairs and looked for him in the crowd. The men that had returned from Osgiliath seemed severely wounded. Some were attended to immediately, but others had to wait. Mÿne walked around the crowd and eyed Shadowfax. She ran up to them.

"Gandalf! That was amazing!"  
>Gandalf turned towards her and smiled softly, but his eyes were serious and stern.<p>

"What were those things?" Pippin stammered. His eyes were huge and he looked pale.

"Fell beasts... Creatures from the Dark. The Nazgûl use them to attack big cities, like Osgiliath. Fortunately they hate light..." Gandalf said as he patted Pippin reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Mithrandir!" someone shouted at them.

They turned around and two men emerged from the crowd. One with ranger gear on and shaggy red-brown hair, and a soldier in armour. His face was hidden beneath his helmet, but friendly eyes were looking at them.

The man in ranger outfit had Mÿne's interest. He looked so much like Boromir, only slender and younger. She could not help to stare at him as he stared at Pippin for a couple of seconds. It was not common for men from Gondor to see a Hobbit. But this was not a curious look in the man's eyes, it was one of reckoning.

"This is not the first Hobbit you've seen." Mÿne said as broke her gaze.

He shook his head.

"You've seen Frodo?" Pippin asked eagerly.

The man nodded.

"Tell us everything!" Gandalf said, smiling broadly. "When? Where?"

"Not now. These matters come first." the man said, "Mithrandir, they have crossed the river and taken Osgiliath. They're with too many. We could not hold it."

Gandalf's stern look returned, "We must discuss this."

"Not here." the man nodded to the upper level. "Follow me to my chambers."

At the upper level Faramir led them to a solemn stone room. It was empty except for a large wooden table, four chairs and a small table with cups.

Faramir closed the door behind them and looked at them.

"The situation is far more worse then I had hoped..." he started. "With Osgiliath fallen, the enemy has free passage to Minas Tirith."

Mÿne sighed. She crossed her arms and leaned on one of the windowsills.

"It's good you've come, Mithrandir..."

"Yes, but I cannot stop a whole army." Gandalf retorted.

"And Théoden? Will he come?"

It was Gandalf's turn to sigh now. "I don't know, Faramir. I honestly don't know if he will. He's stubborn...and proud."

"But he has sense of honor." Faramir said. It fell quiet for a moment, everyone thinking about the possibility of King Théoden and his choice.

"Have the beacons be lit?" The other man asked. Mÿne remembered her conversation with Gandalf the other day. She eyed the man. His helmet was still on and his face remained hidden.

"No. Not yet." Gandalf said.

"Then that's the first thing we need to do. The sooner, the better." Faramir concluded.

"Your father won't be happy about that." said the man. His voice sounded like a warning.

"I know..."  
>"What about Frodo?" Pippin said as he tugged at Faramir's cape. "When have you seen him? Is he allright? And Sam?"<p>

Faramir nodded. "Not two days ago. They were accompanied by Gollum."

Mÿne shot a look at Faramir. He was not lying. Mÿne thought about Gollum and his history with the Ring.

"That cannot be good." she muttered.

"You don't know that. Something tells me he has still his part to play, Mÿne."

_What did that mean? _

"Mithrandir, they have gone east. They're taking the pass to Cirith Ungol."

Gandalfs face paled. "Cirith Ungol?"

"What's Cirith Ungol?" Mÿne and Pippin asked at the same time.

"A bad road." Gandalf muttered. "Near it lies Minas Morgul, the city of the Nazgûl."

Mÿne swallowed. If Frodo got caught... And what about his chest wound? The one he got at Wheathertop? It would surely give him pain...

"But Frodo is out of our hands...for now at least. We got our own matters to discuss right now."

Faramir had to leave them, he needed to talk with his father about his loss on Osgiliath. Pippin also left to report for his offered services. Mÿne, Gandalf and the man with the helmet talked about the defences of the city. The man with the helmet, Mÿne soon learned, was called Beregond. Faramir's right hand, closest friend and First Captain of the White Company; Faramirs guard. Beregond provided them with a map of the city and pointed out some weaknesses.

"Our forces have thinned greatly with the battle for Osgiliath... I doubt we have enough men..."

"We won Helm's Deep with less men..." Mÿne said as she eyed the map. "Plus, you have catapults.. a lot."

"I think this will be a whole different army than Helm's Deep, Mÿne..." Gandalf said, "Sauron is at work here, not his puppet. If he destroys Minas Tirith, nothing will stand in his way to take over the Free Lands... We are their last hope. Sauron will unleash his greatest army yet, I fear."  
>That discouraged Mÿne a lot. Helms Deep had been difficult enough.<p>

"In any case we should lighten the beacons. Today." Beregond continued, "If the chain will continue, the sign will reach Edoras tomorrow."

Tomorrow... Mÿne felt that took too long. But they couldn't send out riders. This was their only way.


End file.
